Twilight in the Labyrinth
by MetallicAngel28
Summary: Bella is Sarah's cousin, and was sent to live with Sarah's family when Charlie believes her to be sinking farther into her depression. When Sarah makes her ill-thought out wish, Bella is taken with Toby to the castle beyond the goblin city. What will happen when Bella finds both family and love in the Underground. Set in modern times with Jareth's 80's clothes. Rofl Sarah bashing!
1. The Wish

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away...right now!" Sarah said petulantly, not hearing her cousin's thundering footsteps approaching, and said cousin flying through door into the room to grab onto her baby brother.

"SARAH, NO!" Bella screamed at her. Then all was silent in the room, with the exception of the thunder in the background. It was dead silent.

"Toby?" Sarah asked into the dark room. "Toby, why aren't you crying?" Sarah looked around the now obviously empty room, panic setting in.

"Bella? Bella, come on, this isn't funny!"

Sarah started to hear giggling and the sound of small feet running along the floor. Panic and fear speeding through her system as she spins this way and that, catching glimpses of whatever it was that was running around the room from the corner of her eye, but never succeeding in catching them. Suddenly, the French doors to the balcony off her parent's room blew open and an owl flies into the room, straight at her. She puts her arms up to protect her face, when the owl suddenly leaves her alone. Slowly putting her arms down, she sees instead, a man. A man with wild blond hair with even wilder makeup. Tight pants and a jacket with a high collar. Sarah blinked rapidly for a moment to make sure that the man with glitter swirling around him was truly there.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" Sarah said with a mix of incredulity and awe.

The man just smiles and places his hands on his hips. Sarah squashes the fear rising in her throat down, and manages to voice her thoughts.

"I want my brother and cousin back, please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said.." he says simply.

"But...I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you didn't!" he challenges with a breathy chuckle.

"Please, where are they?" she begs.

"You know very well where they are."

"Please bring them back. Please!" Sarah continues to beg.

"Sarah...go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby and the girl."

"I can't."

"I've brought you a gift," he says, conjuring a crystal ball.

"What is it," Sarah asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more." he tells her simply as he starts to roll is over his hands and arms. "But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby and near catatonic cousin." he taunts her. "Do you want it."

Sarah actually contemplates taking the crystal. The Goblin King sees the wheels in her brain turning as she lifts her chin.

"Then forget them."

"I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, but I want my family back. They must be so scared and confused."

"Sarah," he says with a warning in his tone, as he turns the crystal ball into a snake. "Don't defy me!"

He throws the snake at her. Her hand going immediately to the reptile that was sure the wrap around her neck. Instead however, the scales of the snake molded under her hand into a scarf, and as she threw it to the ground, a goblin appeared, wearing the scarf. He looks up, gives a wheezy laugh at her expense, and runs off. Sarah hears more laughter behind her, and quickly turns around to see goblins hiding from her view once again. She turns back to the Goblin King.

"You're no match for me, Sarah."

"But I have to have them back!"

The Goblin King walks further into the room to stand at her side as he points to a far off castle, surrounded by an impossible looking labyrinth.

"They're there. In my castle. Do you still want to look for him?" he asks, even though he seems to already know the answer.

"Is that...the castle beyond the goblin city?" she asks, turning to him, only to see that she is no longer standing in her parents room, but on a windy hill not far from the labyrinth itself.

"Turn back, Sarah!" The Goblin King urges. "Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't!" Sarah turns once again to the labyrinth.

"What a pity."

"It doesn't look that far," she says bravely.

"It's further than you think," he says lowly, suddenly at her ear, "and time is short." He walks around to her other side and points to a clock in a tree that has 13 hours labeled on it.

"You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, before your baby brother and elder cousin become one of us...forever," he challenges as both his person and his voice fade. "Such a pity."

Sarah once again turns back to the Labyrinth with a sigh. "The Labyrinth. It doesn't look that hard! Well, c'mon, feet!" Determination setting in as she set off down the hill.


	2. Cousins and Discussions

Bella really wanted to slap her immature cousin at the moment. Really, the girl had no concept of the supernatural. Granted, neither did Bella when she had first run into and started hanging out with the Cullens, but experience was a cruel and ruthless teacher. Bella learned the hard way, that words held power. Edward never promised her he would stay through whatever challenges faced them. Only that he would stay so long as it was safe for him to do so. He also never mentioned the parameters of what he considered safe. Guess having your adoptive brother take a snap at you for a mere paper cut was too far. Honestly, now that she thought about it, Edward had no balls. Bella hadn't been catatonic, perse, rather she had taken time to think well and truly hard on the relationship that she and Edward had shared. She didn't eat, simply because she lost track of time, or she was too far in thought to put her full concentration into it. She had nightmares because she simply has nightmares. Yes, it was exacerbated by Edward leaving, but he was her first love.

At the moment though, such thoughts about the family she had once thought of her own were far from her mind. Now she was thinking of all of the ways that she wanted to rip into her cousin for her childishness, as she fought off the myriad of tiny goblin hands that were pawing at her and Toby as she felt what she could only describe as magic transporting her and Toby to somewhere that was not her Aunt's place in San Francisco.

The trip didn't take long before she and Toby were deposited into what looked like a throne room that had a small pit in the center of it. The pit was lined with blankets, pillows, and sleeping goblins thrown this way and that. There were also casks of what she could only assume was ale, and other odds and ends around the room. That said nothing for the little creatures puttering about. Bella sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heal of one of her palms, trying to fend off the impending headache. Keeping a tight hold on Toby, she walked to the nearest, halfway sober looking goblin, and nudged him with her toes. If only she had thought to put on some slippers or something as she got ready for bed. Dang it. Lord on knew what was crawling in the muck on this floor, other than the goblins.

"Hey, you. What's your name?" she asked the creature.

The goblin looked up at her, eyes half gone with drink. "Lotte." Huh, she was female.

"Alright, Lotte. Can you tell me where we are?"she asked. Not politely, really, but not rudely either.

"In the castle beyond the goblin city," she said. Bella sighed. Of coarse she would be in Sarah's favorite story. One day, fending off boredom, Bella had read the story and admitted, that while good, it was nothing more than a fantasy for teenage girls who needed to grow up. And Sarah was definitely one of those. Also knowing Sarah, while she would run the Labyrinth so she wouldn't get in trouble for the disappearance of her brother, Toby. Bella knew that Sarah didn't like her. Sarah would probably say that Bella had just run away. Bella sneered at the thought of her cousin. Growing up with money and anything she ever asked for had truly ruined that girl.

"Right. Where is your king then? It seems he and I need to have a discussion," she asked Lotte.

"Oh we do, do we?" she heard from behind her. Bella spun on her heel and came face to face with the aforementioned king. She took and moment to study this goblin king in all of his eighties fashion splendor before giving a respectful if somewhat clumsy curtsy. She may have thought he was a bit of an ass in the story, but even she wasn't stupid enough to go against a king in his own realm. Not to mention, goblins are part of the faerie realm. And she had no intention of having a pissed off faerie king after her.

"If you would be so kind as to grant me an audience, My Lord. Seeing as I'm a bit of an interloper in the current proceedings." The Goblin King hmmed at her request and circled her as if trying to look at a puzzle from all sides. Coming to some sort of conclusion he spoke.

"You have a point. Seems my goblins got the message confused and brought you as well as young Toby. The question then becomes what to do with you now that you are here. You were brought here in the process of a contract being formed, as such, I can not simply return you to the mortal realm. But you are not so young that I would just turn you into a goblin anyway. There is only one way for you to be able to return."

Bella nodded. She had a feeling it would be this. "I must run the Labyrinth for the chance. I'm more than willing to try. I know for sure I'd never be able to trust Sarah to run it for me. She is not my biggest fan to say the least." The king in front of her tilted his head to one side in thought.

She was a pretty little thing. Hair so brown it almost appeared black, though strangely enough he could also make out strands of blond and red, large open honey brown eyes, and lips just enough they begged to be kissed, all set in a heart shaped face with flawless alabaster skin. He also saw strength and wisdom in her eyes. The kind of wisdom and strength one only gained from experience. He was sure that if it came down to who might run the Labyrinth and truly complete it, he would place his bet on this little waif of a girl rather than the one that he just left at the Labyrinths gates. If Sarah were to finish running it, it certainly would take her quite a bit longer, and she wouldn't learn the lessons the labyrinth had been set up to teach it's runners. This girl needed no such lessons, it seemed. There was just something about this girl that called to him. Something intensely familiar.

"Very well...I shall let you run my Labyrinth. With the same time limit as your cousin," he tells her as the scenery changes to that of a hill top. The Goblin King wasn't foolish enough to set her and her cousin down on the same hill. Last thing he needed was for them to work together, even if this girl said that they didn't get along.

"You will have 13 hours to solve my Labyrinth. Fail, and you will remain here in my realm, win and I shall send you back. I have a request however. Should you win, I request that you stay as my guest. There is something that calls for me to get to know you. I'm afraid my curiosity begs to be appeased."

Bella gave it some thought. It's not like her parents would really miss her. Her mother hadn't spoken to her since her visit to Forks to try and convince Bella to follow her to Jacksonville, and Charlie had been focusing more of his attention on Sue Clearwater in the recent months before her departure and even more so since she had left. And with Jake not even speaking to her in the week leading to her departure, there really wasn't much left for her to go back to.

"My Lord, King, you have yourself a deal," she said, sticking out her hand to shake. The Goblin King gave a small chuckle.

"Then you must call me Jareth. Since one way or another, we will be spending some time together," he says taking her hand, turning it slightly, and placing a feather light kiss on her knuckles.

"Isabella," she said. Quickly coming to the decision that she wouldn't mind if he called her by her full given name.

"Isabella it is. Good luck in my labyrinth. You are going to need it," he taunts as he fades from view.

Bella chuckled.

"Indeed I will."

 _ **A/N: A couple of points to touch on. 1. Bella was never fully described in the Twilight series, so I took a bit of creative licensing with how she looked without deviating too much from who she was. I hope I didn't go too far. Let me know how I did. I also wanted to give Bella a bit of a back bone and a brain. Yes, it's a little OOC but this is a bloody fanfiction! 2. I actually had to look up on whether or not gobins were part of the faerie realm. But now that I know for certain, I'm so going to have fun with this! 3. I love you guys so much that I spent money I didn't have on the Labyrinth movie digitally, so my dad can keep his tv in the living room and I can use it as reference...just to prove how much I love y'all! XD Peace, Love, and Pop Rocks! ~Angel**_


	3. Hoggle

Sarah headed down the hill, and came up to the outer wall of the Labyrinth. She walked it's perimeter for what felt to her like hours, but she had as yet been unable to find a way into the Labyrinth. She was starting to get frustrated, and huffed in annoyance every twenty feet or so. That is, until she came across what appeared to be a small man...urinating into a fountain!

"E-excuse me?" she said with both disgust and uncertainty in her voice. The little man stopped his stream, tucked himself back into his trousers quickly, and with some embarrassment answered her as he turned.

"Oh! Excuse me!" As he fully caught sight of her though, he seemed to visibly deflate. "Oh, it's you."

Sarah wasn't visibly miffed on the outside with his dismissal, but on the inside she was seething.

"Excuse me, but, I have to get through this labyrinth. Can you help me?" The little man didn't answer her and started to stalk some flying bugs with a sprayer he had picked up from the edge of the fountain.

As her annoyance climbed, Sarah looked away from the little man. She felt that she was about two seconds from lashing out at him. That is, until she caught sight of what she thought were nothing more than bugs, flying beetles perhaps...but no...they had human like bodies. Faeries!

"Oh! Oh sweet!" Sarah exclaimed in awe, as she stepped forward.

"Fifty-seven," said the little man, before he sprayed a faerie down, and kicked sand over it. Sarah was appalled.

"How could you!" The little man rolled his eyes at her and continued on. "Poor thing," she said, picking up the little body. "You monster. AH!" She exclaimed when she felt a bite to her hand.

"It bit me!" Sarah couldn't believe it. The little man chuckled at her expense and turned to face her.

"What did you expect faeries to do?"

"I thought they did nice things. Like granting wishes," she told him as some of her previous excitement flared.

The little man gave a small grunt and turned back to his task. "Shows what you know, don't it. Fifty-eight."

"You're horrible!" Sarah exclaimed as another faerie went down. The little man turned back to her indignantly.

"Huh? No I ain't. I'm Hoggle!" He said defiantly, motioning to his chest. "Who are you?"

"Sarah," she said, as if she couldn't believe the little man she was talking to.

"That's what I thought," Hoggle said, rolling his eyes. So this was Bella's cousin. "Fifty-nine." Down went another faerie.

"Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?" asked Sarah, rapidly loosing what little patience she possessed.

"Maybe."

"Well, where is it?"

"Oh you little-," mumbled Hoggle as he stalked yet another faerie. "Sixty!" Hoggle said in delight.

"I said, where is it?"

"Where is what?" Hoggle asked.

"The door?!" Had the liitle scruff forgotten what they were talking about already?

"What door?" Sarah gave a huff of frustration and annoyance.

"It's hopeless asking you anything!" she exclaimed.

"Not if you ask the right questions," Hoggle said. Having already run into her cousin, Hoggle had to say, he thought this girl was a dimwit compared to Miss. Bella.

"How do I get into the labyrinth?" Sarah said, not even trying to hide her exasperation at the moment.

"Ah! Now that's more like it. You get in...there." Hoggle said, pointing to a door that Sarah was absolutely positive wasn't there before. Her fear only increased when she saw smoke issue from the passage.

"You, uh, really going in there are you?" Hoggle asked as though he were sure she wouldn't have to guts to go through with it.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to." Sarah entered the Labyrinth, looking first one way and seeing that the corridor went on for as far as she could see. She looked in the other direction and saw the same. She quickly began loosing hope.

"Cozy, isn't it?" says Hoggle, startling Sarah, and giving a hearty laugh.

"Now," he continues facing her. "Would you go left or right?" he asks, motioning in the directions.

Sarah chews on her bottom lip in indecision. "They both look the same."

"Well, you're not going to get very far."

"Which way would you go?" she asks.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way."

"If that's all the help you're going to be, you can just leave?" Sarah snaps.

"You know your problem? You take too many things for granted," he tells her. Then he gestures around him. "Take this labyrinth. Even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion."

"Well it's a lot better than yours!"

"Thanks for nothing, Hogwart."

Hoggle gave a mixture of a groan and a growl. "It's Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you," he snaps, before exiting the Labyrinth and slamming the doors behind him. He definitely likes her cousin better.


	4. An offer of tea

Bella took a deep steadying breath, letting the air fill her lungs, and was surprised. She hadn't even entered the Labyrinth, and yet she had the overwhelming sensation of being home. Bella didn't think too much on it. Instead, she dug her bare feet into the dirt below her, now completely happy that she hadn't thrown on slippers or socks as she readied herself for bed. Setting off, she let her eyes un-focus slightly as she pondered her new task, and set off walking along the outer wall of the Labyrinth. The scenery, while at first glance looked nearly dead and derelict, was truly beautiful, with blue snap dragons sprouting here and there, and beautiful pink and white wisteria climbing the walls.

After a time she came upon both a door, and a smallish looking man spraying what Bella could see were faeries. "Thirty-two," the small man said. Tilting her head in thought, she called out.

"Pardon me, sir." The smallish male turned, and Bella could see that he was a hobgoblin.

"Pardon me, Master Hobgoblin, I merely wish to enter the Labyrinth," Bella said, gesturing to the entrance. "I did not expect to run into anyone."

The small man gave her a curious look. "You can see that door, can you?" He asked her.

"Yes. Is it common for people to miss a great big door in the middle of a wall?" Bella asked bemused.

"You would be surprised. But why would a pretty thing like you have need to run the labyrinth? Surely you weren't foolish enough to make a wish to that awful Goblin King," the Hobgoblin stated.

Bella smiled at him. "I'm afraid this is one opinion you and I differ Master Hobgoblin. I found the Goblin King quite charming and civil; as far as a royal is able, at least. However, to answer your question, no, I did not make a deal with Lord Jareth. I was brought here by mistake in the process of a contract between him and my cousin being formed. And the rules of the land state that I both can not be here without purpose and that I must run the labyrinth to gain the chance to go home once again." Both true, although she remembered the first part just now, after reading it in the story book. Those that come here generally have a purpose, to run the Labyrinth in the hope of regaining who or what they wished away, or are what was being held captive for the runner. Now, Bella had her own contract with the king, so she now had a purpose.

"Oh! I be Hoggle," the little man said.

"Hoggle it is. I am Bella. So Hoggle, are you having any luck ridding this beautiful area of pixies? Right little mischief makers those little pests." Bella giggled. Hoggle gave her that curious look once again.

"Are you sure you're fully human, Miss. Bella? Many take these vermin for faeries. Granting wishes and making nice."

"Afraid so, my friend. Guess I've just got a more observant streak about me. I'm afraid I must enter the labyrinth now. I only have 13 hours to reach the center. My cousin, Sarah, if you haven't seen her yet, should be here before long, and she and I have never gotten on the best of terms. I wish to be as far along as possible. With how spoiled that girl is, she'd follow me, and should I fail, I'd bear the blame. Would you be so kind as to open the door for me, gatekeeper?" Bella said.

Hoggle gave a hearty laugh, and waved his hand at the door, opening it. This one he definitely read the story and remembered what she needed to to get through the labyrinth. "Off with you then! I have not had a more enlightening conversation in many years. As a thank you, I shall stall your cousin, Sarah, long enough for you to make your first turn in the labyrinth. And with how clever you are, I don't doubt it will take you long."

"My thanks, Hoggle," said Bella, entering the Labyrinth. The doors shut behind her, and again, Bella took a deep breath, letting the feeling of home seep into her mind. Closing her eyes, she savored the feeling.

As she did so, she could almost feel a tendril of something guiding her deeper into the Labyrinth. Considering she was in the Underground and knowing that faeries had little to do with the logical, she followed the feeling she only could describe as magic. She walked and walked at a quick but leisurely pace. So lost in the feeling of the magic flowing through the Labyrinth that she almost missed the sharp turn, into what looked like a solid wall. As she looked closer, she saw that it wasn't solid at all, but an optical illusion. Bella gave a small chuckle at the sheer genius and simplicity of it. Walking 'into' the wall, she made to follow the magic to the left when she heard a small voice cry out.

"Don't go that way!" Bella immediately back tracked and looked around the mouth of the opening in the wall. "You gave me a scare for a moment there, Miss," she heard from the opposing wall. Looking closely, on a ledge, she saw a blue worm with wild blue hair sprouting from it's little head and wearing a red scarf.

"Hello, there. Why shouldn't I go to the left?" Bella asked the little being.

"If you keep going down that way, you'll head straight for that castle," he told her, as if going there would be her demise.

Bella gave a chuckle. "That's right where I need to go. Interesting that there would be a path that lead straight to it this far out in the labyrinth."

"Don't rightly know why, Miss. I'm just a worm," he said.

"I don't believe that. You were concerned enough to try and warn me," Bella told the worm.

"Thing is Miss, it's been a long time since we last had a runner take the left hand path, and when she did, no one heard anything more of her after she entered the castle. Sweet little thing she was. White blond hair and the most curious eyes. They were two different colors. She said her name was Lily, and she spent quite a while talking with me. Me and the Missus had just married and she was kind enough to teach my little bride how to make a perfect cup of tea."

Bella smiled. Having come across someone recently with two different colored eyes. "Were her eyes one blue as the sky, and the other a darker, but deep green?" Bella asked of the worm.

"Why yes Miss? You know what happened to the dear?" the worm asked excitedly.

"I believe I know a little. You see, the current ruler, King Jareth, has two eyes just those colors. He very well may be her son," she told him. The worm gave a shout of jubilation.

"But of coarse! How is it I had never put it together before! I always did like King Jareth. He comes by once a week for tea. The first time he came, just after he took the throne from his father, he came to meet every single inhabitant of the labyrinth, and when he tasted the tea the Missus gave him, he gave a smile so bright. Said he hadn't had a cup of tea that good since his mother had passed. Oh, bless you dear. Just wait until I tell the Missus. She'll be over the moon!"

"I'm glad I was able to ease your mind. I would stay and chat with you some more, but I'm afraid, I really must get going. Hoggle said he would help me so I wouldn't run into my cousin as she ran the labyrinth as well, and I wouldn't want to undo all of his hard work."

"Of coarse, Miss. But you must come by after you've finished your run, so you may try the Missus, and apparently, the late queen's tea," the worm insisted.

"You have my word on it," she told him before standing fully, taking off to the left of the opening. Bella was really beginning to see why Sarah adored the story so much. With characters like Hoggle and the dear little worm, it was shaping up to be a beautiful story indeed.

 _ **A/N: In the process of writing the last two chapters, I must have eaten, like, three peaches. I meant for the five I got to last me until wednesday, but apparently, inspiration demands the little fruit that seems to have a connection to this story. XD**_


	5. Sarah has worms!

Sarah did the only thing she could in that moment and beat the walls of the Labyrinth uselessly on either side. She knew it would help nothing, but it made her feel at least a little better getting all of that energy and her rampant emotions out. Once she was finished, she slid down one wall and put a hand to her forehead to think.

"Hello," she heard in a small squeaky English accent. She turned to look over her right shoulder and saw an almost ridiculous sight. A little blue worm wearing a red scarf, with wild blue hair staring up at her.

"Did you say 'Hello'?" She asked, feeling stupid for asking this of a worm.

"No, I said 'Allo," but that's close enough," he said to her.

Sarah looked at the worm with icredulity and a little bemusement. "You're a worm, aren't you?"

The worm gave a chuckle. This had to be that nice girl's cousin. He never did get her name. He would have to ask her for it when she came back by for tea.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"You don't by any chance know the way through this labyrinth, do you?" she asked him, with a little hope. Maybe he could show her a shortcut to take?

"Who, me? No, I'm just a worm." And it was the truth. He only knew of the way in front of him. The left leading to the castle, and the right...well, he never asked where the right hand way lead.

"Oh," Sarah intoned dejectedly.

"Come inside and meet the Missus," the worm offered.

"No, thank you, but I have to solve this labyrinth," she said to him, looking around like it was hopeless. "But there aren't any turns or any openings or anything! It just goes on and on and..." she trails off.

"Well, you ain't looking right. It's full of openings. It's just you ain't seein' them," he said to her. She obviously didn't have her cousin's gift of observation.

"Well, where are they?" she asked of him. He decided to give her a hand.

"There's one just across there. It's right in front of you," he says nodding to the seeming solid wall across from them.

"No there isn't," she said with certainty. Obviously the worm was blind and had no clue of his surroundings.

"Come inside and have a nice cup of tea," he offered. This poor girl looked like she could use something to settle her mind and nerves.

"But there isn't an opening," she insisted.

The worm gave a chuckle. "Of course there is. You try walkin' through it. You'll see what I mean."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Go on, go on, then," he insisted.

Sarah studied the wall in front of her, then turned back to the worm before outright telling him, "That's just wall. There's no way through."

"Things are not always what they seem in this place. So, you can't take anything for granted," he told her patiently.

Sarah put her arms up in front of her as she made her way painfully slowly, in case the worm was out of his mind. Wen she was able to keep walking when she should have felt wall, she was again, excited.

"Hey!" she laughs, looking back at the worm before turning to the left.

"Hey. Hang on," says the worm. She said she wanted a way through the Labyrinth, not to the castle.

"Thank you," she said, coming back. "That was incredibly helpful."

"But don't go that way!"

"What was that?" she asked as she turned back from the left hand path again.

"I said, don't go that way. Never go that way."

"Oh, thanks!" she said before disappearing to the right.

The worm shook his head. Curious that the two girls wanted to go different ways. Especially since they were related. "If she'd have kept on going down that way, she'd have gone straight to that castle with the other young Miss."

After walking for a good while, Sarah finally found her way out of the outer corridor of the Labyrinth and was wondering through more open if somewhat cluttered by walled terrain with sculpted hands pointing her in every which direction. Starting to feel somewhat overwhelmed again, she suddenly heard a cry from her brother.

"Toby," she said following it. "I'm coming, Toby." Following the cries through this and that obstacle. Who invented this mad house called a labyrinth anyhow?


	6. What is Isabella?

The closer that Bella got to the castle, for this path truly did lead straight to it, even through the goblin city, the louder she could hear poor Toby crying. She shook her head. Obviously, Lord Jareth didn't have any sort of nanny on hand for the poor child. And considering she could here the poor baby all the way out here, she could only imagine how little patience the King would have for the child. Suddenly, as she entered the front doors of the castle, she started to hear singing.

"You remind me of the babe," one voice said in a sultry low tone.

"What babe," said a higher, indignant voice.

"The babe with the Power."

"What power?" intoned a third.

"Power of voodoo," said the incredibly sexy voice.

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!" Bella followed the cheering and the incredible voice.

"Quiet!" Demanded the voice Bella could only attribute to the King. "A goblin babe," he said before laughing. "Well?" he said when he noticed he was the only one. The others started laughing again before he joined them again.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry.

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue.

No body knew. What kind of magic spell to use."

Bella had to chuckle as she heard the lyrics. Finally making her way into what she knew was the throne room, she watched to King and his minions, because that's certainly what they were, sing and dance to calm and cheer up Toby. As she watched, she couldn't help but admire the King in his tight gray pants, a white poets shirt half open on his chest with a black vest over the rest, and black knee high leather boots. The man was down right sexy to her eyes as he sang, danced, and moved through the crowd of goblins.

Interestingly enough, whenever the Kings said "Dance magic, dance," Bella could feel the magic, as that's what she had been calling the force that had guided her here, literally flare and 'dance' on command. Bella gave a laugh at the thought.

Jareth, who had finished his song, and was now holding Toby to keep the boy calm, looked up in utter surprise and astonishment as he saw Isabella standing in the doorway to his throne room. Looking at the clock, it had taken her just under four hours to finish and make it to his castle. And all without him feeling her approach with his magic. There was only one way for him to not notice her coming in his own realm, and that was if she was tapping into the magic of the Labyrinth. And there was only one way for her to do that. She had to have been a Fae herself.

Changeling.

He gave an imperceptible tilt of his head as he thought on this revelation. It had been a couple of decades since there had even been a need for changelings, and far longer since one had found herself in his realm. The last being his own mother, who, upon completing the Labyrinth, found out she was a mix of both a dryad and naiad. A rare combination in it's own right, but an origin found through her peculiar eye color. Jareth tried to find what possible sort of Fae Isabella could have been. He focused on her eyes. They were an odd honey brown color. Bordering on outright yellow. And some of her mannerisms were either extremely graceful or sharp and jerky. Particularly if something suddenly grabbed her attention and she would turn to focus on it. They were oddly familiar to him, but Jareth couldn't pinpoint why.

"Isabella, is there any Irish Celtic blood in your ancestry?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I know I have a good chunk of Italian on my mother's side, and my father, well, he never talked about his family. But considering the last three or so generations of his family that I know of, never left his home town of Forks, Washington, I'd have to say there may be Native American in there somewhere."

Jareth merely hummed. Many Native American tribes have the Fae ability to shapeshift. But that didn't narrow down the possibilities much. He'd have to pay a visit to the land of this Forks to feel what magic lay in surrounding environment.

"Come, my dear. Let's get you settled into a room, so you can rest. And I wonder, if you wouldn't object to dining with me in an hour," he asked of her.

"It would be my pleasure, My Lord, King," she told him. Jareth couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. This girl was smart. She took his eccentricities in stride, and was respectful of his station, but wasn't afraid to answer his questions without backtalk.

Isabella was a mystery. A perfect little mystery wrapped in a delicious little package. Jareth frowned. For the longest time he had been focused on Sarah. She was a beauty. That was never in dispute. And Jareth adored her feisty spirit, but she had no concept of the world. She never second guessed what she she said, and no matter what it had to be her way. A queen had to have that mindset, but also had to be open to other's ideas. She also had to have the ability to differ to the King in all matters of state should he know more about a situation than she. Although, that was just common sense in any matter of the world. Jareth himself, while a king in his own right and didn't often question his own decisions, always had an open ear from those who had been ruling their own realms for far longer than he had his. He also considered the Lady Titania a dear friend. Now there was a lady that didn't suffer fools.

So if he already had his heart set on Sarah, why was he so intrigued with her cousin? It was the mystery. The mystery of how she had Fae blood, while her cousin was as mortal as they came. It wouldn't take but ten or so minutes in the Underground to make a trip to Forks and figure this out. So, without any dallying, he left his castle and transformed into his trusted owl form and flew to Isabella's home.

He could feel the magic of the Native tribe even in the land this far outside of the reservation. It didn't take much longer to find the house that also held the essence of what Jareth had come to identify as Isabella's magic. It was modest by the standards of this world. A two story house with a peeling white facade. Upon closer inspection of the house though, Jareth received his first shock on the visit to Isabella's home. Wards. Powerful magical wards, placed on the house. It wasn't just the wards, though, it was the taste of the magic in the wards. It was Lady Titania's magic.

Keeping his eyes peeled, Jareth couldn't help the annoyance he felt when he sensed both a shifter from what he assumed was the nearby reservation interrupt his study of Isabella's home, and...Jareth's attention was immediately diverted to this new threat. Vampire!

Jareth stayed stone still as he watched a giant wolf and the vampire face off in a more secluded spot of the back yard. He then proceeded to roll his eyes as the shifter shifted back to his human form, not even bothered by the fact he was nude. Honestly. Jareth was no prude, but he was a king. Decorum and all that.

"What are you doing here, leech," the shifter demanded.

The vampire regarded the youthful shifter before answering. "You could have stayed as a wolf. That way, I could read your mind and still communicate with you while you wouldn't be standing before me in such an uncivilized manner."

Jareth gave a small sigh, if you could call it that, wishing for the parties speaking just to get on with it.

"And let you hear into the lives of my pack mates as well. Pfft, no way. Idiot. Answer my question so we can be finished. We've declared the treaty void in your absence. This is your only warning."

"We've not broken the treaty. We have not harmed anyone in the area. Why was the treaty voided? We left Bella alive. In fact, I've only just come to check on her." The vampire told the shifter. Jareth reached out with his magic to taste the tenor of the vampires mind. He wanted to recoil almost as soon as he made contact. This vampire was insane. He was going to claim that he loved her to her face while he was going to do everything in his power to lure her away and drain her...well, he couldn't have that. He had just found this shiny new toy, he didn't want some vampire with an over inflated ego and awful hair to take her away.

Silently, he transformed into his kingly visage, still sitting on his branch, conjured as crystal, and threw it at the vampire. The vampire must have heard the ball coming through the air, because he caught the crystal just before it could hit him in the head. The vampire then disappeared...straight into the darkest oubliette his labyrinth held. He then jumped down from his branch, right in front of the shifter.

"Are there any more of his kind around?" Jareth demanded.

"His _family_ ," the shifter began after regaining his wits. "His _family_ has six other members. Who are you?"

"An ally in this one instance only. Isabella has more powerful protectors than you could imagine. You will not have any more trouble with this vampire. Should his family return, looking for him or Isabella, simply wish for the goblin king to take them away. I will hear you and I will answer." Jareth told the youth before transforming himself and flying back to the Underground.

Jacob thought the mysterious man was insane with his 80's style, and his assurance that the vampire was gone for good. Then he paled when he saw the man turn into an owl. In many Native American tribes, the owl was not looked on in any form of a good light. They were either an omen of death or a symbol of foolishness. Or, and this is the case that Jacob was leaning towards, messengers from the spirit realm. Thinking that the elders needed to know of this, like, last week, he transformed and raced back to the reservation.

 _ **A/N: So, after I originally wrote this chapter, I was far from happy with it. I had written so many chapters for this story in so little time, the story got away from me...way away! So I decided to rewrite it. I had also planned on adding at least one more chapter this weekend...aaaannnndddd then I gave myself a concussion...yeah, I'm that smart. Anywho. I'll attempt to get another chapter up this week before the weekend and be back on schedule.**_


	7. Let them eat cake!

Jareth flew back to his castle to check on the preparations for his and Isabella's meal. They were going perfectly of coarse, as the goblins in the kitchen knew that he wouldn't take any type of failure lightly. He had standards, after all. He then checked in on Sarah's progress through his Labyrinth. He rolled his eyes as she spoke to the guardsmen at a fork in the path. One told lies while the other told the truth. It truly was a 50/50 shot on whether or not you would make it past. Sarah tried to get smart by asking one door if he would think the other was lying. Honestly, the way she was going. He never gave to guardsmen the right answer so the runner wouldn't get any advantages. Sarah's logic was also flawed. What if her logic was reversed? If she had asked the other men guarding the opposite door if they thought that the one she was speaking to was the liar. Her whole argument would be backwards! Just for that little stunt of stupidity, Jareth rearranged the Labyrinth, so she would fall into an oubliette for a while and he wouldn't have to worry about her progress, and for her stupid little attempt at being smart. Honestly, the girl was becoming more of a headache than a prospective bride.

After changing into a dark purple, almost black, poet's shirt, a black vest, black skin tight trousers, and his customary black leather boots and gloves, he made his way to Isabella's room and knocked on the door. Jareth was momentarily stunned as he took in the vision that greeted him, when she opened the door. Isabella had changed into an elegant dark navy blue dress that was tiered flowed like water around her. It was threaded through with silver ivy designs from the off the shoulder straps all the way to the floor. Her hair had been put halfway up into and elegant updo, leaving the lower half to curl gently around her shoulders and her bangs swept to one side.

"Truly a vision, Isabella," he said barely above a whisper. "I wished to escort you to our evening meal. Would you care to join me?"

Bella blushed demurely, but held her head high. "It would be my honor, My Lord, King," she told him, taking his proffered arm.

"So, Isabella, I was hoping you would tell me about yourself this evening," Jareth asked of her.

"It has been my experience, My Lord, that only those who already know a little bit about a person would outright ask something like that. So, why don't we start with what you know, and then we'll talk about me telling you more about myself," she volleyed. Jareth gave a laugh, that seemed to flow up from the very core of his being. When he realized what had happened, and his laughs had tapered off, he looked to Bella to see her smiling. A look of puzzlement gracing his own features.

"Very smart of you, little one. Very well. I know you lived in a town called Forks. I know you've had dealings with shapeshifters and vampires-,"

"Wait, shapeshifters? I must say, that one I do not know. The bloodsucking soulless fuckwits, yes, but the shifters are new to me." she told him, with a look of utter confusion.

"Interesting. I'm afraid then, you have been playing around with more supernatural than even you know," he tells her as he pulls out her chair at the dining table, before taking his own.

"The shifters come from the neighboring Native American reservation to your town. And I got the impression when I visited not long ago, that they didn't like each other in the slightest."

"That little shit," Bella said, bemusedly as she thought on the stories that Jacob told her so long ago about the Cullen's and his tribe's legends. "Then you seem to know more about me already than I know about myself, My King." Bella sighed. Then decided that Lord Jareth wasn't a bad guy. Opportunistic and arrogant, but he was a king. Name one successful ruler who wasn't those things and more.

"Very well. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I used to hate anyone calling me Isabella, but I have recently gained a new appreciation for it," she said, giving a small secretive smile. Definitely not admitting that it was him saying her name that made her change her mind on the matter. "When I was very small, my parents separated and eventually divorced. My mother took me and we moved to Arizona." _**(A/N: Y'all know the story, and I don't feel like typing all of it out ad nauseam)**_

Jareth sat back after hearing Isabella's story. It certainly was fraught with teenage angst and stupidity on her end. Thankfully, it seemed that her recent encounter with the supernatural in the mortal realm had been a trial by fire of sorts for the girl. She had spent the time everyone, including himself, had thought of her as catatonic to truly think on both her actions and the actions of the other parties involved and come to the overarching law of the Underground. Words have power. Something that he had hoped Sarah would learn when she began her journey through his Labyrinth, but the further she seemed to get, the more he was convinced she wouldn't get it. And if she did come to any sort of conclusion, it wouldn't be this one.

"Thank you for the trust you have shown me, Isabella. I promise, I shall do my utmost to make sure you have not mislaid it. Now, how about we lighten the conversation a bit. Would you like to see how your cousin is faring in her run through my Labyrinth?" he asked.

Isabella couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. "I think that would be most entertaining, My Lord."

Jareth, laid his napkin by his finished plate, and walked to sit in a chair near Isabella. He then conjured a crystal and they watched as Sarah seemed to exit the oubliette Jareth had thrown her into. Jareth frowned as he saw the hobgoblin leading her out and onto a path towards the castle.

"It seems I'll need to make an appearance. Sarah appears to have some of your intelligence, dear one, but it is my responsibility to make a runner's time in my Labyrinth as challenging as possible. She seems to have found at least a companion in that hobgoblin and I need to know his motives as well. She's getting too far too quickly and easily. Sarah isn't learning anything at this rate. Would you mind if I left you here to watch, as I make myself known to them?" he asked Isabella, not even aware of the endearment he called her. Nor was he aware of the warmer tone he used. Isabella did, however, she didn't draw attention to it. She rather like it, if she was honest with herself, as it made her heart feel three sizes bigger in her chest, Grinch style.

Isabella shook her head. "This is your realm, My King. I'm sure I would get as much entertainment out of this as you will," she told him with a bright smile. Letting go of the crystal, it floated in midair as Jareth returned her smile, and, with a feather light kiss on her knuckles in farewell, he disappeared in a cloud of magic...and it didn't look like glitter at all. _**(A/N: Seriously, I just realized the glitter tie in both Twilight and Labyrinth...I am such a dork! Glitter in sunlight disco balls=glittery wind and faerie dust for magic.)**_

"Oh boy. What am I in the middle of now," she mumbled to herself as she watched Jareth work.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Sarah was feeling completely lost, and a little more than slightly afraid. Scratch that, she was on the edge of panicking! She was in a pitch black hole and from what she can gather from her other senses, it had water dripping somewhere and had a musty, nothing has been in here for a very long time, smell.

Suddenly she hears a clattering noise close by. Gasping audibly she asks aloud, "Who's there?"

"Me," answers a familiar, gravely voice, which is followed by a derisive laugh.

"Oh, it's you," Sarah said in recognition as the dwarf like man, Hoggle she remembered, lit a candle to light the space.

"Oh, yes, well, I knew you were gonna get into trouble as soon as I met you. So I've come to give you a hand," he tells her. A hand out of the Labyrinth. This girl was causing mayhem everywhere she stepped. At no time in his long history of being gatekeeper of the Labyrinth had anyone so confused the poor structure! Hoggle looked at Sarah, seeing that she was looking around, trying to find a way out of the oubliette.

"Oh. You're looking around now, aren't you? I suppose you noticed there ain't no doors. Only the hole," he tells her. Sarah doesn't stop her perusal of the space.

"This is an oubliette. The labyrinth is full of 'em," he tells her, gesturing to the space.

"Really? How do you know that?" Sarah asked distractedly, with an air as though she knew what an oubliette was.

"Oh, don't sound so smart. You don't even know what an oubliette is," Hoggle snapped.

"Do you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it's a place you put people to forget about 'em. Now, what you've gotta do is get out of here," Hoggle told her, taking charge of the situation. He was hoping he could lead the little chit out of this poor Labyrinth before she caused any more damage. "And it so happens, that I know a shortcut, out of the whole labyrinth from here."

"No, I'm not giving up now. I've come too far," she says indignantly, looking around as if she could find a way out herself, and continue on without his help. She obviously came to the conclusion she wasn't, because he managed to calm herself with a breath to center her.

"No, I'm doing okay," she says, kneeling on the floor.

"Of course you are," Hoggle says condescendingly as he came over and patted her hands on her lap. "But it gets a lot worse from here on in."

"Why are you so concerned about me?" she asked. Hoggle gave a mental snort. He was more concerned about the Labyrinth's magic than he was about her. How this airhead was related to Lady Bella he would never know.

"Wha-? Wh-? Well, I am, that's all. Nice, young girl. Terrible, black oubliette," he said dramatically. He should get an award for his acting skills.

"You like jewelry, don't you?" Sarah asked him, spying his little pouch of jewels.

"Why?" Hoggle asked, hand hiding the pouch as best he could, and tone sounding suspicious.

"If you help me solve the labyrinth, I'll give you this," she says holding up a plastic costume bracelet. Hoggle gave a mental sigh. There are dozens of runners every year. Of course he knew what plastic was. And there was no way he was mixing that junk with his precious gems. Honestly, the girl thought that was a fair trade. Unfortunately, he understood he had to play the fool. King Jareth would never let him live it down if he helped the girl make it to the castle in any way. She had to run this on her own. Even with obstacles like him trying to lead her out.

"You like it, don't you?" she asked, when he came closer for a better look.

"Uh! So-so," he told her, acting like it wouldn't make a difference.

"Oh, okay." She said standing, thinking she had his interest.

"Uh- Ah—Tell you what. You give me the bracelet and I'll show you the way out of the labyrinth," he attempted to fool her.

"You were gonna do that anyway," she said disbelievingly.

Alright, so maybe she and Lady Bella shared a few brain cells. "Yes, well, that's what would make it a particularly nice gesture on your part," he said pompously.

"No. I-I'll tell you what. If you won't take me to the center, take me as far as you can, and then I'll do it on my own," she tells him, getting desperate and holding out the bracelet. Hoggle gave an internal smirk. That left quite a bit for interpretation. She never said as far as he could in which direction. Towards the castle was implied, not actually stated aloud.

"What is that anyway," he attempted to feign interest.

"Plastic,"she tells him honestly.

"Oh. I don't promise nothing, but, uh...I'll take you as far as I can. Then you're on your own, right?" he bargained.

"Right," she says triumphantly, handing over the bracelet.

Hoggle put the hideous thing on his wrist. "Ooh! Plastic!" He can not believe he pulled that off. Even his eyes were wide in wonder. Wonder that she fell for it!

He made his way to a far wall where a blanket was covering a bit of board. Pushing the tattered cloth aside, he stood the board against the wall. "Here we go." He says, turning a key in one side and opening it. Out fell a mop, and several metal pans.

"Damn," he exclaimed, kicking the pots. "Broom closet." He closed the door before looking at Sarah. "Well, can't be right all the time," he said wryly. He unlocked the other side and opened it to a hallway.

"Ah! This is it. Come on then," he said leading her out. Hoggle looked this way and that as he got his bearings in the tunnels beneath the Labyrinth. "This way." He tells her. But as he makes his first few steps, Sarah turns in shock as she hears a deep voice give a rather loud warning.

"Don't go on."

"Go back while you still can," another said.

"This is not the way."

"Take heed and go no further."

"Beware! Beware!"

The faces kept telling her the farther along they got.

"Soon, it will be too late."

"Yagh! Don't pay any attention to them," Hoggle tells her. "They're just false alarms. You get a lot of them in the labyrinth. Especially when you're on the right track." He was willing to part with this nugget of information, certain that she wouldn't take all that much note of it.

"Oh, no you're not," said an alarm.

"Oh, shut up," Hoggle said in annoyance.

"Sorry. Just doing my job," the head says petulantly.

"Well, you don't have to do it to us."

"Beware! For the-"

"Just forget it," interrupted Hoggle. There was only so much of this he could take.

"Aw, please, I haven't said it for such a long time," begged the alarm.

"Oh, all right, but don't expect a big reaction," Hoggle gave in. He had to keep the Labyrinth as healthy as possible, and if that meant he had to let the head talk, then the head will talk!

"No, no, no, of course not," the head assured, before clearing his stone throat. "For the path you will take will lead to certain destruction," he said ominously. "Thank you very much."

But Hoggle's and Sarah's attention had been taken by a crystal ball that was rolling down the incline.

"Uh-oh," said Sarah as they followed it's path.

"Oh no."

Hoggle and Sarah followed the ball through an opening in the wall and into another hall. It then jumped into a tin a blind goblin had in his hand for alms. Hoggle, however, could feel the magic of his King coming from the goblin, and took in a sharp breath at the power on display. This was about to get interesting.

"Ah. What have we here?" asked the goblin.

"Oh, uh. Nothing," Hoggle said. Not bothering to hide the slight fear in his voice. He knew he had done nothing wrong, the King would be able to read that in his thoughts. That didn't make the experience any less terrifying.

"Nothing? Nothing?" said the voice of his king as he threw away his disguise and stood before them. "Nothing. Nothing, tra-la-la?"

"You're Majesty, what a nice surprise," Hoggle said, giving a bow.

"Hello, Hedgewart," said Jareth.

"Hogwart," corrected Sarah.

"Hoggle!" Hoggle corrected Sarah. Honestly. He didn't mind when the his Majesty did it. He knew it wasn't out of malice. But to forget the name of the one who you thought was helping you. Not to mention, there was no variety in her botched attempts at his name, That was the second time she called him Hogwart. He wasn't a bloody school for magical youngsters, thank you very much. Hoggle then felt his King in his head. Hoggle let him see every action and thought with Sarah. Jareth gave Hoggle the feeling of his pride in what Hoggle was doing, and let him know he was going to play along, happy in his actions.

"Hoggle, can it be that you're helping this girl?" Jareth asked in a mocking tone.

"H-h-helping? In what sense?" Hoggle asked.

"In the sense that you're leading her towards the castle," Jareth clarified.

"No, no, I was taking her back to the beginning, Your Majesty," Hoggle said truthfully. Jareth gave Sarah a side along glance to watch her reaction. He was not disappointed.

"What?" Sarah demanded disbelievingly.

"I told her I was gonna help her solve the labyrinth. A little trickery on my part, heh-heh. But actually-"

Jareth had knelt down and spotted the bracelet on Hoggle's arm.

"What is that plastic thing round your wrist?" Jareth asked derisively.

 _You actually put that garbage on?_ Jareth asked Hoggle in his head.

 _I had to play the part, Your Majesty._ Hoggle sent back.

"Oh!" Hoggle said in mock surprise, before placing his hand behind his back. He then brought his hands back in front of him. "Oh, this?" Stammered Hoggle.

"Oh, my goodness, where did this come from?"

"Higgle-"

"Hoggle," corrected Hoggle.

"Yes. If I thought for one second that you were betraying me," Jareth said aloud, but in Hoggle's head he was sending a different message.

 _Continue hindering her advancement to the castle, and I'll turn that piece of garbage round your wrist into true jewels._

"I'd be forced to suspend you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth finished threatening.

Hoggle fell to his knees as his King advanced seemingly to intimidate him. _As you will, My King._

"No, Your Majesty! Noth the Eternal Stench!" begged Hoggle, grabbing Jareth's leg in supplication.

"Oh, yes, Hoggle!" Jareth said, throwing him off, before turning to Sarah.

"And you, Sarah. How are you enjoying my labyrinth?" he asked her.

"It's a piece of cake," she tells him, trying to act braver than she felt. Hoggle rolled his eyes at her stupidity and placing his head in his hand. Honestly, that was just laying a challenge right at his King's feet.

"Really? Then how about upping the stakes. Hm?" He asks her, taking the challenge, and turning to advance her clock three hours.

"That's not fair!" she demanded.

"You say that so often," he muses, turning back to Sarah. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is," he finishes bitingly as he passed her and conjured another crystal. "So the labyrinth's a piece of cake, is it? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice." He turns, and throws the crystal far into the hall before disappearing.

There was a metallic whirring. The sound of sharp blades moving against one another as a great machine the height and width of the entire tunnel began advancing on them.

"Oh, no, the cleaners!" Hoggle exclaimed with just a touch of true fear in his voice. He knew that Jareth had given them a way out, but who wouldn't be afraid of spinning blades coming towards them.

"What?!"

"Run!"

They ran down the hall, Hoggle tripping as his smaller strides failed to keep up with hers.

"You okay?" she asked, practically hauling him to his feet herself.

"Come on!" she exclaimed as they continued to run from the machine that was quickly gaining ground.

"Faster!"

"Oh, no!"

"Hoggle!"

They came to a gate in the tunnel. A gate that was locked shut.

"Ohh! The cleaners! The Bog of Stench! You sure got his attention." Hoggle yelled at Sarah as she found an opening in the wall. A door that was half off it's hinges. Hoggle saw what she was doing and aided her in pushing the door, as the cleaners got progressively closer. Finally, with mere inches to spare, both Hoggle and Sarah managed to push the door open, falling atop of it as the cleaners went by.

 ** _A/N:Long chapter, but with the amount of caffeine that is currently in my system, I figured I would use the time constructively. I'm hoping to get another chapter up before the weekend. Here's hoping that goes well. lol -Peace, Love, and Pop rocks, y'all Angel_**


	8. Of Dinner, Fun, and Family

Jareth appeared back in his dining room to see Isabella laughing so hard, she was bent double in her chair, clutching at her sides. The sight of her merriment brought a smile to his own lips. He realized now that he had been looking to the wrong girl as a prospective bride. And while he was not yet in love with Isabella, such a feeling taking time to develop, he was extremely fond of the girl. She was beautiful, as only a Fae could be. She was intelligent, knowing exactly how to watch what she said so it couldn't be turned and used against her. And, judging by the way she was laughing after having watched the challenge he had thrown at her cousin, she had a wicked sense of humor. In both senses of the word.

"I trust that the challenge I gave was to your liking then," he asked her.

"It was brilliant! Honestly, that girl just handed you a challenge. 'It's a piece of cake'? Seriously? The Labyrinth was supposed to be her favorite story. If she didn't learn from it, and use it to her advantage during her own run, then she deserves everything you throw at her," Isabella stated definitively as she fought back her laughing to mere chuckles.

"Indeed," he said simply.

"Were you able to find out Hoggle's motive for helping Sarah?" she asked.

"I did," Jareth told her. "One of the abilities of my kind is telepathy, and I was able to glean that Hoggle wasn't helping dear Sarah as much as she wished. We had missed an earlier conversation between the two, otherwise I'd have been able to see it in Hoggle's reactions sooner, but it's nothing to fret over now."

"I'm glad. I liked Hoggle, and didn't think that he'd be taken in by Sarah and her measly plastic costume jewelry so easily, so I was quite surprised to see what we did."

"Yes. What we missed was that he agreed to take her as far as he was able and then she'd have to make her way to the castle from there. What she failed to specify was in what direction he would take her. She also failed to specify how far he'd take her, other than 'as far as he can'. For all she knows, he could show her a way out of the tunnels and then just leave. Rather foolish, I must say."

"Foolish. Childish. Naivety only serves as an excuse for so long before it becomes dangerous not only to the person but to those associated with them as well," Isabella told Jareth.

"Well said, Isabella. Hoggle is rather fond of you as well. You've been elevated to Lady even. Not an easy feat, gaining the loyalty of a goblin. In truth, he was doing everything in his power just to get Sarah out of my labyrinth. He doesn't like that she is taxing the structure so magically."

"How is that possible? Sarah and I are nothing more than mortal. How can we have such an effect on the labyrinth?" Isabella asked.

"Hmm. Sarah is mortal, yes, but you see, the labyrinth's magic is primarily fed by the emotions of the runners. Whenever there is a runner, the primary emotions are usually determination, slight panic at the thought of losing whatever relation the runner wished away, and not a little curiosity at the challenge that I present them. However, all of the runners seem to have one thing in common when they run my labyrinth. They all have an open enough mind to learn something new about themselves and eventually come to an understanding on a subconscious level with the structure. Your cousin, to put it nicely, is a stubborn spoiled child. She refuses to accept anything about the labyrinth or the ideas of the occupants within. That more than anything, is what is taxing the magic. The only reason it's not in complete chaos...is you," Jareth explained.

"Me? Again, I repeat. I'm mortal, as far as I know. How am I maintaining your labyrinth"

"You see, Isabella. I don't believe you are. Mortal, that is. You were able to tap into the magic of the labyrinth. It's the magic that led you to my castle in just under four hours. It's why I wasn't able to sense you until you were physically in my throne room. And from my experience, there is only one explanation for your ability to even feel the magic," he said.

"How?" Isabella asked, a bit more than a little apprehensive at the answer.

"You are a changeling. A Fae child hidden in the mortal realm for your protection," he told her, carefully watching for her reaction.

Isabella froze as she attempted to process this information. Changelings. There were a lot of lore, particularly of Celtic origin, about the children. Which explained his earlier question about her ancestry as he was showing her to her room. It would explain her lack of ability to connect to either parents. If she had Fae blood, it would also explain the Vampiric fascination. Why every single vampire seemed to have to force themselves not to feed off her. It's because her blood had magic in it. Taking a deep breath, she focused herself back in the present and spoke again.

"Do you know who my parents in the Fae world could be?"

"I do not, however, I do have a lead. As you were getting ready for our meal, I made a trip to your home in Washington. I found wards around your home, and the taste of the magic was familiar to me. The one who warded your home is old, powerful, ...and the reigning queen of all Fae kind," he tells her. He wonders if she will be able to figure it out. The earthly realm did have stories of her, after all, and he smiled as truth and understanding lit her face.

"Titania. You're telling me, the THE Titania had a hand in my placement in the mortal realm?"

"So it would seem."

"Huh," she said. Of course she was curious, but in her mind, she couldn't miss what she never really had. Not saying that she wouldn't adore getting to know her Underground parents, but...there you have it. Jareth couldn't hold back the smile at how she just rolled with the circumstances.

"Come, let's get you back to your room so you can rest. I have some business of state to attend to as well as keeping your cousin entertained. Should you wish not to remain holed up in your room, you may peruse the library, five doors down the hall to the right of your room and to the left, or the gardens, down the staircase to the left of your room, three left turns at the end of each hallway, and out to the right of the main courtyard," Jareth informed her.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of time outside. I miss the sun," Isabella said.

"Then instead of your room, please allow me to escort you to the gardens. I'm sure we can find a friend or two to keep you company, whilst I am occupied with politics."

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Jareth. Please, my name is Jareth. I hear 'Your Majesty' day in and day out. I would like someone to call me by my name as though we were equals," he insists.

"Then Jareth you shall be," she replies as they step out into garden. It almost too large, but it had a wild beauty to it in it's slightly unkempt nature. There were the obvious colors of flowers and you could see them all clumped together in some sort of formation, but it was almost lost in all of the extra flora growing around the planned layout.

"It's beautiful, Jareth," she said, making her way towards a grouping of tulips...or rather, they looked closest to tulips. The texture of the stem wasn't quite right, and the colors were of the sort you never saw naturally in the mortal realm. Deep blues, bright emerald greens, and flat black. She gave a small smile.

"Tulips were always my favorite flower. I've never told anyone that. I don't know why. It's a silly little thing, and in the Above, everyone just assumes that if you want floweres, that you want roses. It's gotten to the point where I like roses, but if anyone gave them to me, I'd more than likely chuck them into the garbage than keep them."

Tulips. Unique, just like Isabella. Soon they heard heavy lumbering footfalls, and she looked up to see a great big, red, fluffy...thing coming towards them. Isabella didn't panic. She simply stayed where she was standing by the tulips, and watched with her head slightly tilted to one side as the beast got closer. Isabella couldn't help but think of Gossamer from the Looney Tunes.

"King, friend!" it said.

"Hello, Ludo. I would like you to meet someone," Jareth said to the beast.

"Meet new friend?" the beast named Ludo said.

"That's right," Jareth said kindly. "This is Isabella. She is my very special friend. She is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Hello, Ludo," Isabella said. "You can call me Bella."

"Belwa," Ludo attempted to say. Isabella smiled, and Jareth did his best and mostly succeeded in hiding a chuckle, quickly turning it into a clearing of the throat. Not quick enough apparently, because Isabella sent him an amused glance.

"Close enough. Ludo, would you like to spend some time with me? King Jareth has to go away for a while, and I would like some company."

"Ludo, work," he says in stilted speech. "Ludo fix castle floor."

"Oh, that's right! I have him replacing the foundation stones of the castle. Ludo has a unique ability to call and locate stone. He is finding the strongest for me so I don't have to repeat this process in the next decade," Jareth explains, as Ludo nods his big head and wonders away. Isabella continues to smile and watches Ludo leave before giving Jareth her full attention.

"This is where I leave you then. It shouldn't take too long, however, I wonder if you would do me a favor," he says, conjuring a crystal. "While I am away, I need someone to keep an eye on Sarah. Make sure she actually learns something." Jareth gave a wry smile at the thought of Sarah learning anything at this point, but humans seem to have a knack for surprising him.

"I can do that, if you tell me how," Isabella tells him.

"You can watch her progress through this crystal. I am also giving you access to the magic of the labyrinth. We already know it will respond to you, given whatever Fae blood and magic you have yourself, you just need to harness it. From there, should you wish to give her a challenge, all you have to do is concentrate on the challenge, conjure your own crystal in whatever form you prefer, for instance, I prefer crystal balls, and use it as a focus to make your idea of a challenge become real. Understand?" he asks, worried that his instruction isn't specific enough.

"I think so," she said, focusing on the currents of magic she can feel running all around her. Curious, she focused more on herself to see if she did indeed have her own magic. She did. It took a bit of concentration to find, but once she located it, she knew she wouldn't have any trouble finding it again. She thought on what she wanted to conjure and how.

Isabella figured on keeping it simple, and went with what she knew. She had seen Jareth use crystal balls, so shall she. It again took some concentration, but she eventually managed to conjure a crystal, she then threw it to the ground hard enough to shatter, at which point, it became a live version of the funny little dragon shoulder puppets she had seen people with at a Renaissance Festival Renee took her to as a child. It was light blue, with wings that looked like they were made of water. But his eyes were like fire. Bright orange with an oval pupil, like a cat. She smiled at the success of her first use of magic.

"Interesting," Jareth said, looking at the new creature.

"They are called drabbits. Above, they are nothing but puppets people buy, but here I figured it could actually live," she told him, bending down to pick up her new friend. "I think I'll call you River. It's what your wings remind me of." Isabella began stroking the creature's head, and he cuddled into her hand before making his way to her shoulder.

"Will you look after my labyrinth for me, Isabella?"

"As best as I can, Jareth," she said seriously, with a bow. Jareth stopped her bow by lifting her chin with his knuckles, before moving his hand gently to cup her face.

"I find myself reluctant to go. I enjoy your company."

"Just think, the sooner you go, the sooner you return," she said softly. Jareth nodded but remained as he was. Isabella knew he needed a push. Lifting her hand to the one he had on her cheek, she gently pulled it away, and bowed deeply, kissing the knuckles on the hand she now held.

"Go. I promise, I will still be here," she tells him. Jareth takes a moment more, before nodding and blinking away in a shower of glitter.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Jareth**_

Jareth took long purposeful strides through the Imperial Palace in search of his quarry. While he knew that this discussion was of the utmost importance, he truly didn't want to be far from Isabella for too long. He may not love her yet, oh, but he was well on his way to being so. And he wasn't going to do a single thing to hinder such an outcome. Isabella was everything he thought he could cultivate in Sarah, just by being herself.

He was met at the door to the throne room by a guard. "Forgive me, My Lord. But Lady Titania and Lord Oberon commanded no visitors today unless it were of the most dire situations."

"Please tell them Jareth, King of the Goblin realm wishes an audience. Tell them-" he hesitates, not knowing what the reception of such news will bring him.

"Tell them it is about Isabella Swan. It is a matter of not only life and death, I assure you, but of family," he tells the guard. Hesitating for a mere moment, the guard nods and steps into the throne room.

Jareth only has to wait moments before the guard returns, with a puzzled look on his face. "They wish to see you immediately. I must say, I haven't seen either My Lady or Lord look so animated for the better part of two decades."

Jareth nods. "My thanks," he says before making his way into the throne room. Making his way across the well lit room he stops before two thrones, and fully kneels before the two rulers of the whole of the Fae realm.

"Lord Jareth," said Oberon in his rich tenor. "You wished to speak to us regarding a young woman."

"I did, My Lord. Approximately six hours ago, a girl by the name of Sarah wished her brother away. As my goblins were taking him, they also managed to grab the girls cousin by mistake. Both were deposited in my throne room as Sarah decided to run my labyrinth. When I had a moment after setting Sarah on her course, I spoke to the young woman, finding her name to be Isabella Swan. Young Isabella understood that she couldn't be in my realm without a purpose, and that she had to win the ability to return to the mortal realm should she wish. She ran my labyrinth, completing it in under four hours. I didn't even detect her approach to my throne room until she was in it, and understood that the only way she would have been able to do this was by tapping into the magic of the labyrinth, and also understood that there was only one way of doing that. It would have only worked if she was Fae," Jareth explained as plainly as possible.

He chanced a look to the two rulers above him and noticed Oberon had a stony mask in place, not allowing anyone to see his emotions. Titania was another matter entirely. Her face betrayed pain and no small amount of hope. He continued, not liking the look on his old friend's faces, and wanting to alleviate as much grief as possible.

"After coming to this conclusion, I made her comfortable before going to her home in a place called Washington, and noticed Titania's magic around the dwelling to keep the occupants safe." He heard Titania's muffled cry behind the hands she had brought to her mouth to try to stifle them. Oberon's face finally betrayed an emotion. Complete and utter joy and hope.

"You have found her? You have found our little one?" he asked of Jareth.

"I have found a Fae. I was unaware, however that you and Lady Titania had a child," Jareth said to them, choosing his words carefully. He wanted Isabella to be their daughter, yes, but didn't want to give the two false hope.

"Eighteen years and eight months ago, we had a daughter. Isabella. As beautiful as she was strong. But it was during the Elvin Rebellion, and we did not want her to become a target. To protect her, we found a place for her in a family that had lost their child not long after her birth. It was a simple matter of taking the child that had died and placing Isabella in their care. But when the rebellion was quelled, and we went to retrieve her, we found her nursery empty. It hadn't been occupied in what appeared to be months. We also found the woman gone, and the man was crying. He had been unconscious at the time of our visit. Under the influence of alcohol. We had thought that they had died in an accident," Oberon told Jareth.

"They did not die," he told them. "It is common practice in this age, where if a couple find themselves incompatible in a match, they will dissolve a union. Isabella's adoptive parents did such a thing. Renee, her mother, took her to live elsewhere. Charlie, her father, was never able to find love again."

"We must meet her. Please, would you be willing to host us, so we may get to know our daughter?" Titania asked.

"It would be my honor and pleasure, as always, My Lady."

"What is she like?" Oberon asked.

Jareth took a moment to phrase his answer. "She is just as strong and beautiful as you said and so much more. She has a hard earned intelligence and she wields that wit like the finest of swordsmen. She is slow to trust, but will defend those she cares about to the end."

"You care for her..." Titania stated, her piercing gaze seeing right to his soul. "Possibly even stirrings of romantic love."

"I do, Your Majesty," he said simply. "After running my labyrinth, she agreed to stay for an indefinite amount of time, and in the very little we've had together, I've felt a connection to her I've had with no other." Both Titania and Oberon smiled at each other, happy for their friend and excited for their daughter.

"Come. Let us make our way back to the Goblin Realm."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Isabella**_

"Ooooh, I am in so much trouble, River," she said to her new companion. River gave a small squawk before butting his head against her cheek. "I think I may be falling for the Goblin King."

Shaking her head, she turned her focus to the crystal ball in her hand, and watched Sarah as she taunted Hoggle by holding his jewels out of reach.

"-them's my jewels!" he exclaimed, as he jumped for them. Sarah put her hand on her head and held him at arms length, far enough to keep Hoggle out of reach of his jewels, before she ran around him again. Isabella shook her head slightly at Sarah's outright nastiness.

"Now, you give 'em back! Give them back. Give those back to me."

"Uh-uh!" Sarah taunted before she stopped and looked around. "Now, there's the castle. Which way should we try?"

"Them's my rightful property. It's not fair!" exclaimed Hoggle, pointing hard at Sarah.

"No, it isn't. But that's the way it is," said Sarah, as if she had just hit on an epiphany. Isabella raised an eyebrow. Maybe her younger cousin did have the ability to learn after all. Before Isabella could think anymore on her cousin's ability or lack there of to learn, there was a blinding flash of light, and when it subsided, Jareth was standing there, along with two others.

Taking a good and proper look at them, she saw that they were beautiful. Like, even more so than Edwierd and his family. Feeling suddenly more than a little inadequate, Isabella looked down at the crystal in her hand, and remembered Sarah's small realization. Looking back up to Jareth and putting the two insanely beautiful people to the side for a moment, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"You missed it. Apparently, Sarah can learn."

 ** _A/N: A new chapter, as promised. This is the only thing that is making me happy in the last 24 hours or so. Sad considering it's my birthday. Meh, the day is still early. Maybe I'll splurge on a milkshake later. Anywho, enjoy y'all._**


	9. Me? A-a-a princess? Shut Up!

Jareth took a moment to register what Isabella said before making his way over to her. Taking her hand in his he asked, "And what is it she has learned, dear one?"

"To put it crudely, life's a bitch, so deal with it. She was taunting poor Hoggle by holding his prized jewels out of reach when he made the comment that it wasn't fair of her to hold them hostage."

Jareth scowled at the poor treatment of his gatekeeper. "I'm going to have to do more for Hoggle than turn that piece of junk bracelet into real jewels as recompense for his patience in dealing with her. She really is more trouble than she is worth at this point."

"Sarah was spoiled from a young age. It doesn't help her cause that her mother ran off when she was little more than a toddler to become an entertainer. Once she managed to become a true actress of the stage, Sarah was certain that following in her footsteps was her destiny," Isabella told him before steadying her breath and her nerves and turning her focus to the two that had arrived with Jareth.

"And who did you bring back with you?" she asked, managing to keep her voice level despite her nerves.

"Ah. Yes. Isabella, I would like to present to you Her Majesty Titania, queen of the whole of the Faerie Realm and her counterpart, His Majesty Lord Oberon, King of all Faedom," Jareth said. Realizing the significance of being in their presence, Isabella gave a deep curtsy before rising with a snicker to Jareth.

"Faedom? You know that's not a true word, don't you," she poked fun.

"Of course it is. I made it up as such, and no one would dare dispute a king."

"Humble, aren't you?"

Isabella heard a rather unlady like snort from Titania, before the Queen burst out laughing at the banter she witnessed between her daughter and the Goblin King. She then stopped short at the thought of Isabella being her daughter. Remembering why she and her husband had originally come with Jareth.

"Young one, may we take some of your time and discuss something very important with you," Oberon asked her.

Isabella gave both of the High Royals an assessing look. "Would this have anything to do with the magic that currently surrounds the home of my mortal father?" she asked of him, getting straight to the heart of the matter.

Oberon and Titania both chuckled.

"You were right Jareth. She is extremely intelligent, and uses it to great advantage. It is, Isabella," Titania responded. Isabella nodded before taking a seat under an old blossoming peach tree not far from where they were standing, the other three following her example.

Oberon took a deep shaky breath before continuing the discussion. "From your knowledge of the magic surrounding your mortal father's home, may I then assume that you know and understand that you are a changeling? A Fae child placed in the mortal realm."

"Yes. It came as quite a shock, but not such a bad one once I sat and thought about everything. My difficulty connecting with not only my parents, but also the wider world around me. I felt more at peace in the country or surrounded by woods, but they still felt wrong somehow. It also explained why I seemed to be a magnet of sorts for not only danger, but the supernatural of that world as well."

"You've been in contact with supernatural species of the mortal plane?" Titania asked, with a tilt of her head. A mannerism not unlike the one Isabella displayed when she was curious about something. Isabella pursed her lips.

"Yes, I had the misfortune of crossing paths with, and was apparently stupid enough to court on of them, with vampires. The local Native American tribe called them Cold Ones. Never understood why they went with that moniker. All vampires are technically dead, and with no blood circulation, they'd all be cold. Why not Walking Prism or They Who Walked Through A Glitter Bomb," Isabella shrugged. Titania and Oberon froze.

"You—you were that close to vampires? Particularly that breed, and managed to get away unscathed?" Oberon asked with a mixture of awe and quite a bit of worry in his tone.

"Isabella, you only told me you had courted one of them. You never went into detail about the relationship, or the ending of it," Jareth said with a hint of a demand. He had read the vampire's thoughts, yes, but had mainly focused on the then present time. He knew the parasite had earlier plans to lure and drain her, but they fell through.

She sighed. "The relationship itself was not a good one. I didn't notice it at the time, but even before we started dating, he showed his controlling side. Always saying that it wouldn't be a good idea for us to be friends and, when I eventually found out what he was, constantly provided great shows of his strength to enlighten me on how easily he could snap me in half like a twig. I now know, that it was a ploy to get me interested in the mysteriousness of him and his entire family. Then, once we started dating, he would casually mention that this would look better on me, or I should go to this event because I needed to get the full human experience. He became suffocating in how he controlled me, but I didn't see it because I fancied myself in love. The draw was so subtle, I didn't even notice I was losing myself before I was lost. When he left, it was three days after my birthday. His 'sister' decided to hold a party against my wishes, where her mate, an empath, felt all of the blood lust of everyone in the room when I managed to get myself a paper cut on the present wrappings. Apparently, this proved to him that I truly didn't belong in his world, and he led me into the woods behind my house, where he proceeded to rip out my heart and shred it by telling me I was nothing more than a distraction, he no longer wanted me, and that he and his family were leaving without leaving me a way to get in touch with them later, should I wish to."

There was a moments pause before Isabella started to feel the air around them condense and swirl with glittery faerie dust. The rage in it was palpable.

"He did what?" growled Jareth. Quite impressively too. "I was going to let him out of the oubliette, too, but now, I think I'll torture him a bit before I let him go. IF I let him go."

"Wait? You have Edward here? In the Underground?"

The wind picked up even more when she said his name. It appeared Jareth was too far gone in his rage with Titania and Oberon, because now even the clouds in the sky were obscuring any sunlight and lightning flashed sporadically in the Labyrinth, causing fires. Isabella knew she had to calm at least one of them if the Underground was going to survive this talk.

"He will never leave the Underground. I will see to it that he and his coven pay dearly for this offense!" Oberon affirmed.

Oh, yeah. She definitely needed to calm one of them down. And though she was flattered my Oberon's and Titania's reactions, she wasn't sure how receptive they would be to her plea for calm, so she turned her attention fully to Jareth.

"My King?" She said softly, taking his hand in both of hers. "Jareth, calm. Listen to my voice. Feel my hand in yours. I am here. I am safe."

The wind died marginally, the lightening stopped all together, and she could see a small glimmer of light in Jareth's rage darkened eyes. She was able to see his eyes, his beautiful mismatched eyes, one, a steel sky blue and the other a wild and deep green, glow with pure power. Isabella gave a small shiver of desire at the power she was witnessing and wanted so bad for those eyes to be pointed at her in love. She let herself get lost in his eyes as she coaxed him back from his rage.

"Come back, Jareth. Come back to me, My King," she whispered to him. She continued in this vein for several more minutes before she was successful enough for Jareth to close his eyes and take a deep steadying breath as he finished calming himself.

Opening his eyes once more, he focused on Isabella with a look in his eyes that had her swallowing hard.

"Oh, Isabella," he whispered to her. He raised his free hand to her face, hovering just over her right side, before gently running his thumb across her cheek bone. "My dear little dove. No one, particularly one with a heart such as yours, should have their emotions toyed with in such a manner."

"I'm okay now. I'm here, safe with you in the Underground. And I spare them no more thought now than I did before I knew they existed. None," she said, giving the hand she still held a gentle squeeze.

"My little light," he murmured.

"You said you had this...thing...in one of your oubliettes," Oberon spat, still struggling with his own anger. Titania seemed marginally better. She had at least schooled her features into a blank mask.

Isabella focused hard on Jareth at the Fae king's question, demanding an answer of her own.

"Forgive me, my light. In all of the hustle and bustle of your arrival and getting you situated, I had no time to tell you. I promise you, I was not intending keeping this information from you. At the time, I needed a safe place to put him. I read his thoughts. When I visited your home on the mortal plane, I came across him and a shifter arguing, and read his thoughts to garner whether or not he was a threat. He had plans on luring you away and draining you when he had broken up with you, but the wolves were nearby, and he knew he would be hard pressed to get away intact if he did. So, he made plans to come back and do so, not knowing you were no longer in residence. I told the shifter, a boy named Jacob if I read the vampire's mind right, that if his coven should come looking for him that he should contact me by wishing them away. They will come eventually," he said, aiming the last sentence at Oberon, who nodded.

"Forgive me, Your Majesties," Isabella said, turning to the two sitting in front of her. "We seem to have gotten completely off topic. You wanted to talk to me about something to do with my status as a changeling, not my romantic woes."

Titania and Oberon nodded, but it was the former that actually voiced an answer. "We did yes. Isabella-" here she paused. As if she was uncertain about something. "Young one, almost two decades ago, Oberon and I had a daughter. We both loved her instantly and immeasurably. However, this happy event was marred by a dangerous rebellion. A sect of dark elves planned and executed an attempted coup to depose both Oberon and myself. And while we were overjoyed at our daughter's birth, we were terrified she would become an easy target. So for her safety, before we were even able to give her a proper name, Oberon and myself decided to place her in the mortal realm. Finding a family who had yet to hear news of their own newborn's passing while still in the hospital nursery, we switched you with the poor child, ensuring your safety. Once the rebellion was under control just two short years later, we went to retrieve our child, only to find she was no longer there. Neither her, nor her mortal mother. We did not know it had become a common practice to dissolve a marital union in the mortal realm in recent years, and had thought that the two of you had perished in some accident. We returned here to the Underground to find a way to live without our precious one, only to find it impossible. Our spirits had been broken with the loss of our daughter. Until half an hour ago, when the Goblin King marched into our throne room to tell us she was alive, well, and visiting his kingdom."

"I am your daughter?" Isabella asked, her head tilted.

"Yes," Oberon replied. Taking a moment to let everything settle, Isabella stood and slowly walked over to her birth parents before bending down and embracing first her mother, who returned it with gusto, (yes, a queen can have gusto!), then her father, who encompassed her entire frame with his own. Jareth, watching this exchange decided to give the reunited family some time alone.

"If you will excuse me a few moments, I have a runner to check on," he said standing. Isabella walked back over to him, stopping just shy of embracing him, which she so wanted to do. As if he read her passing thought, which he didn't thank you very much, he gently pulled her into a firm embrace of his own.

"I will return shortly. I only want to give you and your parent's time to get to know each other. I can say with conviction, that even though I did not know the circumstances that changed their demeanor's, they missed you with every fiber of their beings," he told her.

"What if they don't find me up to their standards?" she asked him. "I was, after all, not brought up royal."

"Isabella," he whispered to her, causing a delicious shiver to race down her frame. "First of all, when a Fae gives their love, it is all at once for all eternity. Nothing will break it. Secondly, Fae born children are so rare nowadays that no parent, even royal, would turn that child away. For anything."

Isabella nodded, and pulled back just enough to be able to look into his beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Come back soon," she said.

"I'll be so fast, you can't even miss me," he teased. He started to pull back before he stopped again and a look came over his features. Indecision. It was a look that didn't last long, before determination set in and he leaned in and pecked her lips so quickly, she had only enough time to return it in surprise before he completely let go of her and stepped back, only to disappear in a cloud of faerie dust.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Jareth**_

He felt alive. Truly alive, for the first time in his entire existence. What he told Isabella about Fae loving someone was true. She just didn't know yet that he had applied that to his feelings for her. For yes, he now could freely admit to himself that he loved her. It was her bringing him back from his rage that did it. She was so calm. So still. She was patient with his wrath, and didn't try to dissuade him from it. Only calm it, so that they could continue with the discussion that was the original point. The kiss as he left was a spur of the moment decision and one he couldn't find in himself to regret. He could still feel her on his lips. Petal soft and honey sweet.

Jareth shook himself from his musings, focusing instead on his visit with Hoggle. It seemed as though Sarah had managed to lose her lumbering shadow, Ludo. He was a friendly beast, but had no thoughts as to who should and shouldn't really be a friend. Now, she was calling out to Hoggle. He found old hobgoblin lumbering about, clearly angry and fed up with something, in an older section of the Labyrinth.

Just as he was turning in a huff to find Sarah, he spotted Jareth.

"Well, if it isn't you. And, uh, where are you going?" Jareth asked Hoggle with an amused air.

"About to go find the pain in the rump you saddled me with, Your Majesty," Hoggle said petulantly. "And to get me jewels back! The troublesome strumpet saw fit to taunt me with them, then decided to keep them!" Hoggle couldn't believe the gumption. It took him decades to build that collection.

"She managed to lift your gems? Not very sporting of her at all. Well, instead of trying to lead her out of the labyrinth, I have a much better plan," Jareth told Hoggle while conjuring a crystal. "Give her this."

Jareth threw the crystal at Hoggle, who caught it as a peach.

"A hallucinatory dream? Planning on placing her with the pack rats, then?"

"That's part of it, yes," Jareth told him. "You'll have quite the journey ahead I'm afraid. I've lost someone to the Bog of Eternal stench, and I need you to fetch him. Then you'll have to find a way to reason with Sir Didymus about Sarah."

"And how exactly am I to get there, My Lord. The Bog is on the other side of the labyrinth from where we currently are and would use up what time she has left just getting there," Hoggle asked.

"A kiss. She'll eventually see you as a friend, and especially if you rescue her from the Fireys currently pulling her every which way, she'll be so thankful, she'll kiss you. I don't know what it is with mortals and their need to kiss after dire situations, but there you have it," Jareth mused.

"You know just how to make me feel wanted, Your Majesty," Hoggle said sarcastically but without any malice.

"Don't worry, Hoghead. I'm working procuring the labyrinth a Goblin Queen, and she already adores you," Jareth confided in the gatekeeper.

"You mean to wed Lady Bella?" Hoggle asked excitedly.

"If I can get the approval of her parents, yes. But approaching Titania and Oberon for their daughter's hand is going to be touchy seeing as they just reunited with her," he told Hoggle with an anticipatory gleam in his eye.

Hoggle could do no more than gape at Jareth, and with a raucous laugh, Jareth disappeared in a flurry of faerie dust. He had a vampire to visit.

 _ **A/N: So I've decided to change a few things about this story. Originally, I was going to stick as close to the movie as I could, that meant, other than the telepathic thoughts, even the dialogue would be the same, but creatively speaking for the story, that wasn't doable. So, I've decided to make this an AU a bit from the movie. But it will still stick to it pretty closely. Let me know what y'all think. I love reading what reviews you are willing to give.**_


	10. Balls and Bogs, or is it Bogs and Balls?

_**Still with Jareth**_

Jareth materialized into the oubliette he was holding the vampire in, bringing with him a candle for some light. Of course he wasn't a fool. He conjured a protective barrier between himself and Isabella's former paramour. The vampire immediately took notice of his entrance, and stood in a defensive crouch, eyes black in anger and hunger.

"Who are you? Where have you put me? Why were you at Bella's?" he rattled off. Jareth rolled his eyes at the predictability.

"Honestly. Always the same questions. How dull," Jareth said in a bored tone. Edward growled when no answers were forthcoming.

"You're lack of judgment in your prey has landed you in water hotter than you were prepared to handle, vampire," Jareth said, studying to frozen man child in front of him.

"You know nothing. I was at the home of my girlfriend, and was dealing with an unwanted competition when you decided to magic me into this hole," Edward snapped.

"Your girlfriend, you say. You seem to have selective memory when it comes to Isabella. As I recall from her retelling, you left her months ago, and have had absolutely no contact with her since," Jareth stated.

"I was there to ask her forgiveness. I was hoping to re establish our relationship," Edward practically snapped. His temper beginning to get the better of him.

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. Do not insult my intelligence, vampire. You were there to lure her far enough away into a secluded area so you could drain her precious life's blood." He tapped his temple, pointedly looking at Edward. "You aren't the only one in this oubliette with telepathic abilities."

Edward crouched lower, seriously contemplating attacking the strange human in front of him.

"And at any rate, as I stated before, you seriously misjudged your decision to drain Isabella. You see you've managed to incredibly piss off three of the more powerful beings in either your realm or mine with such a decision."

"Over one measly human girl. She is a nobody. Even less when I am finished with her," Edward told Jareth. At this, Jareth's own anger burst forth and and his magic had Edward pinned to the far wall. However, even with his magic and anger demanding to take his head, his countenance never wavered.

"That was a very unwise thing to voice, vampire. You see, although I may be one of the three powerful beings I mentioned to you previously, I have nothing on Isabella's mother and father. Those two could level my kingdom in a blink of an eye and no more than half a thought. No, enough chit chat. I didn't pay a visit to get to know you in such a fashion," Jareth told Edward, his magic still keeping him pinned.

"Oh no, I came to get to know you in another, more intimate and painful way. I plan on torturing you so thoroughly, the rest of your coven won't have a prayer of recognizing you when they next see you. I'm going to enjoy inflicting on both body and mind every torture Isabella felt at your hands," Jareth said menacingly, as the glamor around him faded and his ears and teeth became pointed, his already ethereal beauty enhanced even more, and his eyes shone with cruelty only befitting one of the Sidhe.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Bella**_

Isabella instantly felt Jareth's loss of presence immediately, and it took everything in her not to whimper at the loss. She cared for him. Deeply. But she'd never be able to sort through her emotions properly, unless she managed to get some alone time with him and just be surrounded in him. His melodic rock star voice. His uniquely masculine but floral scent. And most importantly, his eyes. Full of cruelty and knowledge.

"You love him, don't you young one," Oberon asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't spent more than an hour in his company since I arrived. He's either been entertaining my cousin on her run, bringing to light my parentage, and lets not forget that I also had to run the labyrinth. I just need to spend a little more time with him to find out everything. What's worse, is that even though I've only known of him as a real person for only a few hours, it feels like longer," she told them.

"Ah, that would be the time difference," Titania explained. "Time moves so much faster in the Underground. It's how runners are able to run the labyrinth in what they think is 13 hours. In truth, it's not 13 hours but more like, well to give you perspective, one day above is more like a month here. Magic sustains the person in all they need so they can run the labyrinth. They will feel hunger and whatnot, but they will not perish from it. Once the runner is back in the mortal realm, they will sleep like the dead, so to speak, for hours on end. No one will be able to fully rouse them until a balance restores it's self. Jareth said you ran the labyrinth in just under four hours. So you ran it in 4 months, mortal time. A fantastic feat to be sure. I believe the only other person to have finished the run in such a time was Jareth's mother. And she stopped for tea!"

"That seems unnecessarily complicated," Isabella mused.

"Magic is both complicated and simple. Like in everything, nature strives for balance. Magic is not immune to this law," said Oberon.

"So. My parents rule all of Faedom," Isabella said, changing the subject.

"That's not a word," Titania teased.

"Of course it is. Didn't you hear Jareth deem it so? If words have tangible power in the Underground, it's an advantage to make up your own so you will know and have the intent for the magic to manifest in sticky situations while your opponent is left floundering for a defense," Isabella told her.

Both of the royals looked amused. "By that logic, everyone should be walking around with their own language, and no one would understand one another," said Titania.

"Not really. Making up words like Faedom is how a language evolves. If one person starts saying a word to mean something, other people may like the sound of it and start using it themselves. Or they may tweak it to sound like something more to their tastes and start using it regularly then."

"I am ever so glad you got your mother's brains," Oberon said out of the blue. "Finally someone will be able to match wits with her and not get a headache trying to come up with a counter argument."

Isabella giggled at her father. "Then what did I inherit from you?" she asked him.

"I'm sure we'll find something, little one. We have so much time to discover that," Oberon replied with a smile.

"Why don't we start with a nice walk through the gardens. We can all get to know one another as we enjoy the day," suggested Titania. Isabella nodded and went to stand between her birth parents. Right now, she could only thank her brat of an adopted cousin for her foolishness. If it weren't for her spoiled attitude, she never would have gotten to meet an amazing man in Jareth, nor would she have gotten to meet Titania and Oberon, who she was already seamlessly connecting with on a level she never would have managed with Charlie and Renee.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Hoggle**_

That sly Jareth, always so far ahead he'd know everyone's next step before they themselves knew it. Sarah had indeed kissed him in thanks once he saved her from the Fireys. They had landed, or rather slid, almost right into the Bog. He needed to reprimand the King for that. What if he had actually landed in the muck that passed for water? He would have smelled like the wrong end of Ludo after festering in the hot sun for a month for the rest of his life!

Speaking of the wrong end of Ludo, Hoggle had found the friendly fur monster when he was promptly sat on by him when he managed to fall blissfully onto dry ground. The beast was heavy! Now that he had this part of the mission done, he had to find a way to alert Sir Didymus to Sarah's goal in the labyrinth was before the mutt actually tried to help her.

He wasn't all that hard to find. Anyone wanting to cross the bridge would find the knight ready and waiting in their path. Upholding his sworn duty to block anyone from passing without his permission.

"Stop!" they heard the knight call before he jumped into their path before the bridge. "Stop, I say."

"Oh, please," Sarah begged, bordering on desperation. "We have to get across."

"Without my permission, no one may cross," said Sir Didymus pompously.

"Please, I only have a little time left," she begged further. The smell almost overwhelming her patience.

Hoggle grunted in almost pain. The Bog really did smell aweful. "We've got to get out of this stench." They only needed to cross the bridge! The trees beyond provided blessed fresh air.

"Smell bad!" Ludo exclaimed.

"Stench? Of what speaketh thou?" Asked Sir Didymus in his rather posh accent.

"The smell," Sarah exclaimed. She was really starting to get peeved at this little creature. She needed to finish this fracking maze, get her brother, and go home. Bella can stay here for all she cared. Coming into her home with the whole "broken heart" excuse was such a transparent ploy for attention. Honestly.

Sir Didymus could smell her malevolent emotions however, and didn't like them. Not one bit. There was something distinctly spoiled about this girl. In every sense of the word. He would usually help a runner stuck here, but just for that, he would delay proceedings just a bit. Surely a few more moments in the Bog wouldn't hurt her.

"I smell nothing," he told the girl.

"No, you're joking," Hoggle exclaimed.

"But I live by my sense of smell," exclaimed Sir Didymus. He takes two good deep breaths before continuing.

"The air is sweet and fragrant, and none may pass without my permission," he finished in a violent tone.

"Smell bad!" Ludo repeated himself.

Hoggle finally had enough.

"Oh, get out of my way," Hoggle growled, barreling towards the knight. He needed to speak with Didymus at once about Sarah, but had no way to get him alone. He'd have to settle for a spur of the moment, quick message.

"Jareth want us to slow her progress to the castle as much as we can," he said to the knight sotto voce.

The knight growled lowly in acknowledgement that he heard the gatekeeper.

Didymus continued to valiantly defend his charge. "I warn thee. I'm sworn to do my duty." He gave Hoggle a good sharp prodding to his midsection, causing the hobgoblin to double over and stumble back.

"Come on. Let us get across," Sarah demanded, trying to intimidate the knight with her superior height. Sir Didymus didn't like this one bit. The stench of deceit and malevolence clinging to her like a heavy cloak.

"Hold!" he demanded waving his staff at her. But then the great beast, Ludo, came forward and picked up the knight by his staff.

"Listen, I don't want to have to hurt you," he warned the beast. Hoggle took this chance to cross the bridge, just so he could get a breath of fresh air so he can keep his whits about him around Sarah. One never knows when she'd get smart.

"Hoggle, what are you doing?" she demanded at his retreating back.

"Let go of my staff, sir," exclaimed Sir Didymus to Ludo, and after doing just that, a small battle ensued between the diminutive creature and his proverbial Goliath. After seemingly squishing the dog under a tree root, he appeared out of a knot higher up the tree.

"Enough!" he stated, getting their attention. "Before this day, never have I met my match in battle, yet this noble knight has fought me to a standstill."

"Are you all right, Ludo?" Sarah asked the furry beast. Sir Didymus wanted to give into his instinct to bite. He really did not like this runner.

"Smell!"

"Sir Ludo, if that's thy name, now I, Sir Didymus, yield to thee. Come, let us be brothers henceforth, and fight for the right as one."

Ludo grunted and helped Didymus out of the tree. "Oh, thank you very much." He may not like the girl, but the beast was a pure soul.

"Ludo get brother," Ludo said, setting Sir Didymus on the ground.

"Well met, Sir Ludo!" he exclaimed once he was steady on his feet.

"Good. Come on," demanded Sarah before she tried and failed to pass Sir Didymus.

"Wait a minute! You forget my sacred vow, my lady. I cannot let you pass." He was thankful his opponents didn't notice the way he spat 'my lady.'

"But you just said Ludo is your brother," exclaimed Sarah in frustration.

"I have taken an oath, and I must defend it to the death."

"Smell," Ludo exclaimed once again. The smell of the Bog overtaking his senses once again.

"Okay. Let's handle this thing logically. What exactly have you sworn?" Sarah asked the knight.

"I have sworn with my lifeblood, no one shall pass this way without my permission."

"Well, may we have your permission?" Sarah asked, seemingly able to gather enough braincells to ask the right question. Sir Didymus didn't know what to to. The hobgoblin was nowhere in sight to give him orders or advise. He was supposed to slow her down, but with such a direct question, he didn't have a choice but to let her pass.

"Well, I, uh- um. Uh. Huh. Yes?" Sir Didymus finally relented.

"Thank you, noble sir," Sarah said to the knight.

"My lady," he said, sweeping to one side so Sarah may cross.

No that she was able to see the bridge however, she wasn't sure she wanted to cross. It was nothing more than a single board of wood held up with the barest of supports. She hesitantly stepped onto the rickety bridge, if you could rightly call it that, and began to cross.

"Have no fear, sweet lady. This bridge has lasted for a thousand years," Sir Didymus exclaimed surely, wrapping his staff sharply on one of the supporting stones at his end of the bridge. Said bridge then decided to demonstrate such an affirmation by completely disintegrating. Unfortunately for Sarah, she had been right in the middle of crossing. She managed to grab onto a low hanging branch before she too fell, but it was flimsy, and began drooping slowly down towards the Bog, as it was not meant to handle her weight.

"No!" she screamed as she hung there.

"It seemed solid enough," Sir Didymus mused. Then again, he himself hadn't tried crossing since he was charged with protecting it.

"Hoggle!" Sarah pleaded for help. Hoggle had just come back around the bend from being able to clear his head and saw Sarah suspended above the Bog and slowly descending. Hoggle had to give Sir Didymus his due for creatively slowing her down, unaware that is was completely on accident. Sarah began screaming in desperation, not wanting to smell forever after.

"Fear not, fair maiden, I will save thee. Somehow," he said to her. Although he wasn't going to try very hard. He figured getting a little wet was fair payment for her deceitful attitude.

Ludo then began to howl loudly into the air behind the knight. "Sir Ludo, canst thou sit by and howl, when yon maiden needs our help?" he asked the beast. Ludo ignored him and continued to howl. Suddenly a large boulder dislodged itself from its ancient resting place and began rolling straight into the Bog, where it once again came to rest beneath Sarah so she could let go of the branch.

He howled once more and more boulders rose from the depths of the Bog to form a path of sorts from bank to bank. Sarah turned to Ludo, an impressed gleam in her eyes.

"That's incredible, Ludo," she said.

"My brother, canst thou summon up the very rocks?" Sir Didymus asked Ludo.

"Sure. Rocks friends," said Ludo simply as he made his way towards the path to cross. Sarah already making her way to the other bank.

"Hoggle," she said, taking his reluctantly offered hand.

"Here," he offered.

"Thanks, Hoggle." She then turned at the sound of flatulence, to see Ludo crossing the new rock path through the Bog. Every step he took earning another wet fart sound from the rocks beneath him.

"Careful, Ludo," Sarah said in mock kindness. She wanted to get away from this stench, not have it follow her around should the big hairy monster fall in.

"Sir Ludo, wait for me. Oh, Ambrosius. It's all right Ambrosius. You can come out now," the knight coaxed to his noble steed. A shaggy sheep dog, hiding behind the roots of a rather large tree.

"Come on. Thattaboy," he said as the dog appeared before the knight with a saddle on his back. Sarah couldn't help notice the resemblance to her own dog, Merlin.

Sir Didymus climbed into the saddle and urged Ambrosius across the new path.

"Just close your eyes and go," he said to the dog when he hesitated, and he crossed quickly.

"Let's get out of here," Sarah said, leading the party away from the Bog.

Hoggle tarried a bit behind the party, letting them get a bit farther ahead of him before looking down at the peach that he had in his hand. He really needed to find a way to get the peach to Sarah. No doubt that she should be feeling hungry soon, and then, once she had eaten of it, he could make his way to the castle and hopefully have some time to talk things over with his future queen. And he sincerely hoped that his plans went accordingly. Otherwise, he was going to need a strong pint of grog, or four, to get him through his endeavors.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Jareth**_

He had shed his vest and loosened his buttons sometime during his fun with the vampire. He still retained his gloves though. Should he need to touch the creature, not that he had planned on it, his magic doing what he willed of it, he wouldn't get any of his tainted venom on his person. The vampire was groaning in pain. Pieces of him lay separated and shredded around the oubliette, and Jareth was panting slightly at the continuous concentration he was putting into his magic to hurt the being.

It didn't take long to get to this point, but to a person in pain, a few moments feels like an eternity. Jareth took out his pocket watch, and hmm'ed at the time.

"As much as I would love to continue our time together, I have a previous engagement I'm afraid I cannot miss or be late for, not that I would wish to," he told the vampire.

"Got to get home so you can bed your whore of a mother," Edward taunted in a weak voice. At this point, he was in so much pain, he was hoping to goad the powerful being into ending his existence.

It didn't quite have the effect he was hoping for when another powerful burst of magic ripped into him further and only causing more pain.

"Don't be vulgar, vampire. If you must know, I have a plan to woo your former paramour, the Lady Isabella, by taking her to a ball." The vampire laughed, or tried to, rather. It was raspy an sounded as though he had swallowed gravel.

"She hates dancing. I made her go to a dance and she complained the entire time," Edward told Jareth.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, vampire. For this isn't just for fun, it's for work, too!" Jareth said jovially as he disappeared from the oubliette in a poof of faerie dust.

Only to reappear in the garden where he had left Isabella with her parents. Not seeing them where he had left them, he walked the paths for a bit until he found them near a wishing well towards the center of the gardens.

"Ah! My Lord. My Ladies," he said with a bow to Titania and Oberon. Your visit was delightful, I hope."

Isabella's face brightened at Jareth's entrance. Titania and Oberon noticed this immediately, along with the way Jareth's shoulders visibly relaxed at his first sight of her, and smiled a secret smile at one another. There was no doubt that the two young Fae had feelings for one another.

Isabella went to his side at once, gently placing her hand on his arm in greeting. Jareth leaned ever so slightly into the touch. Savoring the way his heart felt as though it wanted to beat right out of his chest.

Smiling down at the incredible young Fae, he spoke. "I wish to escort you to a ball, this evening. Your parent's are welcome as well. I'm hoping to stall your cousin in there for a while. She has built up this fantasy of me in her head and I have to perpetuate it. I honestly don't know why I'm still trying to get her to learn more than the fact that life isn't always fair."

"Because you took an oath to try to the very end. Humans are strange in that way. Sometimes, it takes them to the very end of something to finally get a point," Oberon reminded the Goblin King.

"Indeed. I'm hoping though, that since her stubborn nature won't allow her to stay trapped there for too long, that after she has broken her end of the illusion, we may still have some fun. I plan on inviting a few more well know Fae as well. Corrigan, Dagda, Mari, Ghillie, The Lady of the Lake, and so on. And there is nothing like dancing to get to know someone. Since I have had only our meal together to speak with you, I wished to use this as a means to do so again," Jareth explained to Isabella.

She beamed up at him, making the difference in their height known. He hadn't noticed it before, but her five feet in height, maybe, was dwarfed by his own 6' 4''.

"My Lord Jareth, I would like nothing more!" she affirmed.

 _ **A/N: I am so glad that y'all are enjoying the story. I meant to have this chapter posted a day ago but I ran into a little trouble yesterday in trying to write it, that is to say, I hit a bit of a block. Not to worry though. I slept on it, quite literally too since I slept a good 12 hours into Saturday, and woke up around 2pm ready to write. And here be the fruits of my labor. rofl Enjoy!**_


	11. Is this a ball or a wedding!

Titania and Isabella made their way to her rooms to get ready for the ball while Jareth and Oberon stayed in the gardens for a few moments longer. Oberon having held him back to talk to him.

"She loves you. She doesn't know it yet, thinking that she hasn't spent enough time with you to know what she wants, but she loves you," Oberon told the Goblin King. "I can see it in her eyes and in the way that she interacts with you."

Jareth's heart soared at the news, and he closed his eyes to control his happiness. He couldn't help it then to imagine Isabella in his arms later that evening. How she would feel as they danced together. Her taste when he kissed her, declaring her his before all of his Fae kind. He opened his eyes once again and looked at Oberon with a small smile on his face.

"And I love her. I never thought it possible, but she occupies every thought I have my every waking moment. I swear that if I hadn't wanted it to begin with, I would have been driven mad. But I found that I don't want to fight it. I would willingly fall at her feet and hand her my throne, and be happy as a lowly servant, so long as she granted me the honor of her company," Jareth confessed, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides as they ached to feel Isabella's skin beneath his fingertips.

"Seems as though Titania and I must prepare to lose her all over again," Oberon mused.

"No. I would never deny either Your Majesties the time you wish for to get to know your daughter. I will not ask for her hand until you deem it so."

"Oh, but Jareth. From the moment she was born, both her mother and I have known that we would never be able to deny her anything. You may ask, but it is completely up to her on whether or not she would accept you. If she accepts you, then both Titania wish you the best. Just know, should you hurt her, you'd no longer have a kingdom, let alone a life," The Fae King warned.

"I would rip out my own heart, and lay it before your heel," Jareth swore with a deep bow, before giving the other king a smirk and disappeared in a cloud of faerie dust.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Bella**_

It was a surreal feeling for Isabella, going through a closet full of clothes and actually feeling excited to try something on for a ball. Isabella knew, though, why she was excited to try on dresses. She may not fully know her feelings towards Jareth, or at this point, just accepting those feelings, but she did want to look good for him. Scratch that, she wanted to look drop dead sexy. She wanted to have that cliché Cinderella moment where the whole room stops and sees her as she enters and are in awe at her beauty. She was a girl after all, and if anyone ever met a girl who didn't like to dress up at least once in a while, then she is flat out lying! It helped also, that Titania wasn't shoving outfits under her nose and demanding she try them on. Rather she would hold a dress up to see if Isabella liked it, and if she didn't it would go back into the closet and if she did, it went onto another hanging rack for her to try on.

They only looked through the massive wardrobe that mysteriously appeared, ah, magic, for fifteen minutes before Isabella found the perfect dress. It was a light blue warrior's dress. It had a tank top like top and was tattered at the bottom, with a brown leather corset type bodice. It had a low decolletage, and the hem came to her mid thigh. It also came with a dark green feathered cloak. Isabella couldn't help but think of Jareth's eyes when she first laid eyes on it, and just knew that that was the dress that she wanted to wear for the ball. Now all she needed were some shoes...Ah ha!Isabella triumphantly held up a pair of roman style sandles that climbed up her calf and ending just before her knee. It was the perfect dress for her to look sexy but not trashy. There was a fine line.

To complete the ensemble, Isabella decided to add a few braids, feathers, and flora into her hair. No make up. Always made her face itch. All in all, it took half an hour to get ready, and she turned to Titania for approval. Her faerie mother smiled.

"You look beautiful, little one. I dare say, you'll have Jareth at your feet the moment you walk into the ballroom," she told Isabella. The young Fae couldn't help it. She had always wanted a mother figure. Renee was as good a mother as she could be, but was too flighty and forgetful to actually give her that feeling a child gets when looking at a loved parent. It wasn't so hard with Titania and Oberon. Isabella even felt an urge to hug her, so that's what she did.

Titania was surprised but elated at Isabella's show of affection. The last time she was able to hold her daughter, she was fighting to do right by her and place her in the mortal realm, instead of holding onto her as tightly as she could and just running until Oberon had quelled the Elvin Rebellion. Placing Isabella in that nursery was the hardest thing she had to do in all the centuries she walked the Underground. Isabella and Titania savored each other's embrace until they heard a knock on the door.

Isabella opened it and found Oberon on the other side. Still brimming with too much affection, she proceeded to barrel into her father as well. Oberon was stunned at action, just as much as Titania was. He just stood there stiff for two heartbeats before he forced his limbs to encircle his baby girl. His eyes were conspicuously glassy as he turned his gaze towards his wife.

"You look stunning, my little Isabella," he told her, happy that his voice didn't betray the well of emotions he was feeling. Isabella looked up at her father, smiled a megawatt smile, looped her arm through his, and looked to Titania.

"Shall we go?"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Hoggle**_

Hoggle followed along, trailing behind the party as they made their way through one of the Labyrinth's many wooded areas. He had been hearing stomachs rumbling from all members of the party for the past hour. It won't be more than a few moments now. He had received the message from the magic within the Labyrinth itself that the king was hosting a ball for his guest. Hoggle would bet the jewels Sarah still toted that that is where his king will finally get his bride. And he could not wait!

Suddenly there was a wet grumble from the front of the line.

"Is that my stomach, or yours, Ambrosius?" Sir Didymus asked his mount.

"Hungry." Ludo exlaimed.

"Yeah," Sarah mumbled. She was getting listless in her own hunger. "Well, we can't stop now. Maybe we can find some berries or something."

"Uh, Sarah," Hoggle said, gaining her attention.

"Yeah," Sarah said turning to him.

"Here," he said, holding the peach Jareth gave him out to her.

"Hoggle. Thank you. You're a lifesaver," she exlaimed. Taking the peach and rolling it in her hands once before taking a very unlady like huge bite. She chewed a few times before noticing a strange flavor in the fruit. One not at all peach like.

"This tastes strange."

Hoggle simply watched Sarah as the effects of the magic in the peach took hold of Sarah.

"Hoggle, what have you done?" she asks him in little more than a whisper.

"As my king bids," he replies. She stumbles and holds onto a nearby tree for support.

"Everything's dancing," she mumbles. As soon as she is in the grips of the hallucination, Hoggle walks up to her and takes back his collection of jewels. Little snob should never have taken what didn't belong to her. He then made his way towards Ludo and Sir Didymus, telling them Sarah was detained by the king, which wasn't a lie, and that they were to continue on to the castle.

Sarah was having a hard time focusing. One moment, she was in the forest, watching as crystals danced in front of her. She saw people dancing inside the crystals and wished she could be dancing in there with them. The next moment, her wish was granted. She was inside a grand ballroom with people in beautiful and grotesque masks dancing. Yards of tulle and ribbon flow as women dance with men in dashingly colorful waistcoats. Sarah herself was wearing a white gown, studded with crystal, with long sleeves and puffy shoulders. Her hair was down and had silver flowers woven into it.

She felt mesmerized as she saw the Goblin King in the crowd. His blond hair feathered and spiked to perfection. He was wearing a blue waistcoat, studded with it's own crystals on the lapels and collar, a white shirt underneath with an ascot tucked perfectly down in the front. He had on gray gloves, and black trousers that hugged his hips and legs, and giving a tempting look at his endowment. _**(A/N: XD Yeah, I went there.)**_

He managed to find her on the dance floor and taking her into his arms, he began to spin her around the other guests, as they looked on. Sarah was caught for a time in his eyes. They really were peculiar. And then she tore her gaze from his and looked around at the assembly. All of their faces, and the eyes behind those that wore masks were cold and unfriendly. They laughed and jeered at her as she danced with the Goblin King.

She then caught sight of the clock. The strange clock that had thirteen hours instead of twelve. Twelve. The hands were at twelve o'clock! That means she has just over an hour left to solve the Labyrinth and save Toby. Toby!

Sarah pulled out of the Goblin Kings arms, after seeing the small smirk on his face. That bastard had brought her here on purpose. She backed away from him a few steps before she turned and started running. She felt the hands of the others at the ball tug on her dress and grab at her arms in an attempt to keep her there with them. With those that had cold calculating eyes and horrible taunting cackles that made the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end. She reached a wall that curved up and was shiny like a mirror. The wall of a crystal ball.

Sarah looked this way and that, looking for a way out, until she realized she'd have to make her own. She saw a chair on her left hand side, at a table where two other attendees were laughing and eating. Taking the chair by it's back, she hurled the piece of furniture at the glassy wall, and broke through the Goblin King's illusion. Along with the tolling of a clock, she heard screams and wails as she started falling. Falling through space like Alice down the rabbit hole, until she landed on something hard and uncomfortable.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Jareth**_

Finally! Jareth thought she would never break the illusion. He wanted her there, yes, but he figured that her sheer stubbornness would see her leaving sooner than she had. But maybe it was that same stubbornness that saw her stay. She wanted to stay. This whole thing with Sarah was now a chore. A boring bit of house cleaning he had to finish before he got to anything he actually wanted to do. He couldn't wait until he could send both her and Toby back to the mortal realm. Not that he didn't like the little squirt. He had the potential to be the next Goblin King. There was that spark in his soul, even at such a young age.

But he now wanted more than anything, just to be with Isabella. Be in her presence and soaking up the small little light of hope that she had shown into his dark life. That same spark that burned into a raging inferno before her cousin had even finished her ninth hour in the Labyrinth. Has it really been that long?

Jareth went about, greeting guest, and making sure that they were having a good time, now that the obvious mortal was out of the picture. They had all played their parts perfectly. Now it was time for him to turn his full focus to Isabella.

Isabella. That beautiful Fae was now gliding into the room in an outfit that made the love in Jareths eyes turn almost completely to absolute hunger. It took everything in him not to scrap the entire evening, throw this goddess unceremoniously over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and take her to his room and ravish her until they both were too exhausted to continue. Two things were stopping him. One, was the ultimate goal for the night. To have Isabella as his for eternity. The second, was her very intimidating father escorting her into the ballroom. That same father that had equal parts amusement and deadly warning in his eyes.

Swallowing hard, Jareth made his way to Oberon and Isabella, and bowed deeply to them both.

"My Lord," he said first to Oberon. Showing respect to him as not only the king of all Faedom, but also as the father of the woman he was completely taken with. Then he turned to completely to Isabella, took her hand, and left a single feather light kiss on her knuckles.

"Isabella. There are no words in this realm or the mortal one that would do justice to your beauty tonight," he said. And for the first time in a very long while, Isabella blushed. Not the full faced tomato redness one would get when they are completely embarrassed. But the light pretty rose tint one would get when they are flattered.

"Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself, My Lord King," she tells him.

"Jareth. Please. Remember, I want an equal, not a yup yup as I once heard a human phrase it."

Isabella couldn't help but to giggle at hearing Jareth say yup yup. "Jareth then. Although, I don't call you My Lord King just because it is your title. I call you that because I want to. It is equal parts who you are and- well, I just like calling you My Lord," she teased.

"As you wish it, then. Shall we dance?" Jareth asked, offering his hand and going into an exaggerated bow, somewhat to hide his growing need at hearing this remarkable creature say that he was her lord.

"It would be my pleasure, Jareth," she said, taking his hand.

Jareth pulled Isabella in close, wrapping one arm around to the back of her shoulders and the other out to hold her hand in a proper waltz position. Isabella never thought she would one day waltz, thinking that level of skill was beyond her, but on this one point alone she will agree with Edward Cullen. It truly is all about your partner. And Jareth compensated for any of her flaws brilliantly as they fluidly waltzed around the ballroom and the other attendees. Isabella laughed in exhilaration. She was having so much fun.

Jareth on the other hand, while having fun, was having a very difficult time keeping his hands where they were and not sliding them all over Isabella's backside. The young Fae was intoxicating. From her honeysuckle and magnolia scent, the feel of her curvaceous form in his arms, the sight of her smile, to the sound of her laugh. He couldn't help it. All but one of his senses had experienced her, and he needed the complete experience. He needed to taste her.

Gaining her attention by slowing their dance until they were once again standing in one place, and watching as she caught her breath. Her chest heaving deep pulls of oxygen into her lungs, causing her perfect breasts to heave at the effort. Jareth groaned in agony, surged forward, and captured her lips in a deep needy kiss. Isabella quickly found herself in need of more air as Jareth kissed her so skillfully, she moaned into his lips and pulled him closer. She couldn't help the thought, that one of her favorite movies, The Princess Bride, extolled the earth shattering purity of Wesley's and Buttercup's kiss at the end of the movie. Isabella had always dreamed of a kiss like that.

This one was SO much better.

Jareth slowed the kiss when both participants needed oxygen. He had had fears about his plan, but now, he knew that this was both what he wanted, and absolutely the right thing. He watched her, with her eyes still closed and still attempting to gain control over her breathing. Jareth reached up, gently took a braid, and lightly followed it all the way down to it's end.

"Fear me. Fear the power I hold with your heart and know I shall not break your trust," he began.

Isabella's response was automatic. As if her soul were answering for her.

"I'm frightened."

"Love me, and know that I love you. Completely and for eternity," he continued.

"I love you," she said, opening her eyes and looking directly into his, speaking with so much conviction that his answering smile was blinding in it's intensity.

"Do as I say, and know it is not to control you but to protect you. To care and provide for you."

"I will follow, thee, My Lord, through whatever trials we face. In action and in word," she answers.

Jareth kissed her again with another kiss that had her itching to make more.

"I am your slave forever," he finished. The room erupted in a shower of faerie dust and cheers. Isabella looked around.

"Jareth? What's going on?" Isabella asked suspiciously with an eyebrow raised.

Jareth gave her a pantie wetting smirk, placed a hand where her shoulder and neck meet, and brought his lips to her ear. She shivered both at the close contact and at the silky sound of his lightly accented voice.

"We are one, my bride," he whispers to her. Isabella's heart thudded painfully in her chest, hoping to the ends of the earth this was true.

Pulling back ever so slightly, she looked into his beautifully mismatched eyes and searched them for the truth. It's not that she had a problem with wedding Jareth. It was an amalgamation of things. Fear that this might not be what he really wants. Trepidation over the fact they had only known each other for 10 or so hours...days... or months, however the hell time works in the Underground. Hope at the fact that he seems to share her feelings. All with an undercurrent of love. Yes. She'll now admit that it was love. She could see it in his eyes and was sure that it was reflected in hers.

Husband. Her subconscious answered all of Jareth's queries, and she found she couldn't give a fat flying fuck about all of her fears. He was now hers and she his. She couldn't find it in her to be angry. No. She was nothing but elated. A slow soft smile made it's way to her lips, before she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

"My Lord. For that is what you are and always will be. My King. My idol. Mine," she whispered.

Jareth pulled her completely into him and kissed her for all he was worth. He absolutely could not wait until Sarah finished her run. Only then could he and Isabella have the time he so desperately craved.

 _ **A/N: Whew. I have had this chapter stuck in my head for the past week. I have been day dreaming every time I'm at work, which is not a good idea, since I work around really big sharp saws, about how this chapter would go. So many variations. It turned out a little different than I had originally dreamed up, but all in all I am very happy with the result. I hope you guys like it! Let me know!**_


	12. Well wishes, junk, and giants!

_**With Jareth and Isabella**_

Jareth and Isabella graciously and patiently accepted the onslaught of well wishes and gifts, magically created of course, the other attendees of the rather impromptu ball lavished on them. However, it was the sight of Hoggle and Ludo that captured Isabella's attention the most.

"Hoggle. Ludo. You're here," she exclaimed happily, giving Hoggle a light friendly hug, and Ludo the biggest bear hug she could manage so he could rightly feel it. Hoggle and changed and was in a very smart burgundy waistcoat and clean trousers with a simple brown top hat. Someone had also seen to it that Ludo was brushed from head to foot so that he too looked his best.

"Now don't go forgetting about me as well, Miss," said a small familiar voice. Looking closer at the rim of Hoggle's top hat, she saw two little blue worms. The familiar red scarf standing out, next to the sun bright yellow bow on the worm next to him.

"Hello, again! I haven't forgotten about your offer of tea, I promise you. I just need to let this madness die down a bit first," she told the worm.

"No worries, Miss. It will keep. I realized, I never properly introduced meself. The name's Pog, and this is my Missus, Evaas, but everyone calls her Evie," he tells Isabella.

"Evening, Miss," said the female worm in a cockney accent just as thick as Pog's, and a bow, as much as a worm can bow.

"Please, as I told Pog, call me Bella. If I'm going to be coming by for tea, I would like to at least be on friendly terms. Pog was so kind to help me when I began my run."

"He was?" Jareth asked, having listened in on the friends.

"Yes. It was him who was kind enough to tell me which direction was the direct route," she replied.

"Now why would you go and to a thing like that, little friend," Jareth asked the worm.

"Because she asked," said Pog simply. Isabella felt that if he had proper shoulders, he would be shrugging. Jareth let out a short, if robust laugh, complete with his head thrown back, at the worm's response.

"Indeed, she did. My lovely bride has a particular talent of getting straight to the heart of things."

Isabella then turned her attention to Hoggle, who was shifting nervously.

"Are you alright, Hoggle?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Bella. I was just wondering, if you truly were the lost princess, as Jareth told me. That you were the lost daughter of King Oberon and Queen Titania," he asked.

"I am, though my parentage is a recent revelation to me, as well," she answered.

"You wouldn't know this, but I've met you before. Not more than a few hours after your birth, in fact," Hoggle told Isabella.

"You were there for her birth, Hoggle?" Jareth asked, his curiosity peaking.

"My King, I have been around since your grandfather's, grandfather's, grandfather's reign. Before Isabella was sent to the mortal realm, I was close with Lord Oberon and Lady Titania. Their grief in having to give up Lady Isabella so she may be safe was so great, they eventually cut themselves off from their oldest and closest friends, myself included. I can only say that I am truly happy that you have found your way back, Miss. It was painful to witness my king and queen's agony at loosing their child," Hoggle said, directing the last of his words to Isabella. They all turned, however when they heard Oberon speak.

"We are sorry to have caused you grief through our withdrawal. Your friendship is the first of many we would attempt to heal. Could you ever forgive us our deeds?"

Hoggle bowed to his Lord and Lady. "There is nothing to forgive, Your Majesties. Your grief was more than justified. Every kingdom mourned with you, the day you thought she was gone forever." Oberon and Titania both bowed to the hobgoblin, acknowledging his statement and closing the line of conversation.

"How was Sarah when you left her, Hoggle," Jareth asked. Hoggle gave a world weary groan at the mention of Sarah.

"She was so caught up in her day dreaming, she didn't even notice me taking me jewels back."

Hoggle protectively patted the jewels at his side, emphasizing his point. No one will dare take them again. Then he sighed.

"With her gone from here, I'm afraid it means we must go and retrieve her now. Sir Didymus is keeping an eye on her for the moment. So far as I know, she's still locked in with the pack rats."

Just then, a dog in breeches and a floppy hat with a rather impressive feather in it came barreling towards them on...well a dog.

"Hoggle. Sir Ludo. The Lady doth awaken," he warns them urgently.

Hoggle gave a weary sigh. He truly didn't want to deal with Sarah at the moment, but took solace in the thought that she only had around an hour to finish her run.

"Before you go, Hoggle. I made you a promise," Jareth said, gaining the old hobgoblin's attention. Jareth gestured to Hoggle's wrist and Hoggle could see that the plastic piece of junk Sarah had given him, the one he took off for this very special occasion was once again on his wrist and gleaming as they were now pure sparkling yellow diamonds and brilliant topaz.

"For your endless patience, I would also like to offer you a place a our court, and not just a gatekeeper, my friend. I'm truly surprised my father nor any of his forefather's had named you so before," Jareth said. Hoggle gave a deep bow before replying.

"They tried, Your Majesty. I was happy with my guardianship of the gate. However, I would be most honored to serve in the court of both you and Lady Bella. Me old bones begin to protest the long hours caring for the gardens surrounding the gate. Perhaps it is time for a change of pace."

"I would welcome the chance to get to know you better, Hoggle," Isabella said gently. Hoggle blinked rapidly in hopes to dispell the sudden onslaught of tears at the kindness he was being shown.

"That seems to be my queue," he said throatily with a sigh. He turned and bowed to all of the rulers in turn.

"My Lords. My Ladies. I look forward to our next meeting. Master Pog, would you and your Missus like to stay for a while longer, or would you like me to drop you at your home on my way?" Hoggle asked the worms on his hat. Pog looked at his wife and she nodded before he addressed Hoggle.

"Home, if you please."

"Please remember, the offer for tea is always open," Evie said in her sweet accented voice.

"We will come by at my usual time, saturday next," Jareth told her. They bid their final farewells, and left to tend to Sarah.

Jareth wound his arms around Isabella's waist and placed his head, so his lips were once again near her ear. She shivered with pure desire when she heard him speak, and had to bite back a wanton moan.

"Would you like to watch your cousin's final moments in her run?" he asked lowly.

Isabella gave a low, nearly indiscernible whimper. And had to remember to keep breathing as she fought to remain composed and not embarrass herself in front of everyone, let alone her parents. She turned in his arms, wound her arms about his neck and brought his head down for as passionate a kiss she could muster.

Jareth, for his part, couldn't contain the small moan of want when her tongue met his in a battle for dominance that his ultimately won. Isabella gave a much louder whimper of need, and pressed herself further into Jareth in a bit to get closer, not that he hindered her at all by holding all the tighter. So tight, it was impossible for Isabella not to feel his need pressing into her stomach. Isabella was more than ready to take things beyond what they were, their audience be damned, when Jareth began to pull back gently. He slowed the kiss, and dimmed his passion, ending with one, two, three, four small kisses to her swollen lips. They were both were breathing heavily.

"Oh, little dove," he whispered to her, his forehead pressed to hers. "I promise you this. The moment your cousin is out of the labyrinth, we will sequester ourselves in my rooms until we both have had our fill of the other."

"Then we will be in there for an eternity, My Lord King," she whispered back, using her name for him. Jareth just gave her that sexy smirk that caused her heart to skip erratically. He looked to Oberon and Titania.

"Will you take her back to the castle? There will be a crystal to view what is happening with Sarah."

"Of course," Titania replied as she smiled at the love that was exchanged between the two. The tenderness that she knew Jareth possessed but never allowed others to see, and Isabella's willingness to open her heart again after having it shattered by the parasite that had wanted her blood.

Jareth nodded his thanks and looked back down to Isabella, and taking her face in his hands, pressed one last lingering, tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I am your slave," he replied back before stepping away and disappearing into the crowd.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 **With Sarah**

Sarah awoke with all manner of things poking at all of the tender places of her body. She had a bicycle handle in her lower back, a fishing reel in the soft tissue of her right side, sharp wicker baskets under her right shoulder and under her left armpit. Needless to say, she was very sore when she awoke, peach still in hand.

"What was I doing," she mumbled as she sat up and looked around. She couldn't make heads or tails of where she was. Noticing that she had something in her hand, she looked down and saw she was holding a peach with a large chunk missing out of it. Then she saw a plump green worm wriggle its way out of the center.

"Ew. Ugh!" she exclaimed in disgust, and threw the peach away from her. Righting herself onto her feet she heard a loud indignant shout.

"Get off my back," said a voice coming from one of what she now recognized as a junk heap. Then said junk heap turned around and she saw a haggard old goblin with ratty hair and torn and tattered clothes. The she-goblin gave her a cold look before continuing.

"why don't you look where you're going, young woman. Hm?"

Sarah looked at the she-goblin, then at her surroundings, trying to remember what she was doing before she found herself here. It was fuzzy. Like trying to grab a hold of smoke.

"I was looking-," she said softly.

"Huh? Huh? Hm? And where were you going? Hm?"

"I don't remember," Sarah told the junk lady.

"You can't look where you're going if you don't know where you're going," the junk lady goblin said in frustration.

"I was searching for something," Sarah said, as she continued to look about her, doing what she could to ignore the peanut gallery she seemed to have picked up.

"Well look here. Hmm?" the junk lady said, holding out a familiar teddy bear. Sarah took it and held it up to her face.

"Lancelot? Thank you," she said, hugging the bear to her.

"That's what you were looking for, wasn't it, my dear."

"Yes. I forgot," Sarah mumbled.

"Now, why don't you come in here, and see if there's anything else you like, hm?" the junk lady cackles, leading her to an opening into a particularly high pile of thrown away and forgotten items. Sarah ducked in and gasped at seeing her very own room!

She sighs, spins around, taking in the familiar surroundings, and face-plants right onto her bed, burying her head into the pillows. After taking a moment to recenter herself, she sits up and holds Lancelot to her chest.

"It was just a dream," she said, speaking to the bear. "I dreamed it all, Lancelot. But it was so real."

Sarah again took in her surroundings, as if she couldn't believe they were in her home and in her room. Familiar surroundings, but the room seemed so much smaller than she remembered it being. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she sighed again, before speaking to Lancelot.

"Let's go see if Daddy's back, okay?" She got up and headed towards the door, but could barely contain the scream from climbing out of her throat when outside her door, she was met with the junkyard and the junk collecting -goblin.

"Better to stay in here, dear. Yes. There's nothing you want out there. No, oh, no," she said, barging into the room.

"Oh! What have we got here?"

"Lancelot," Sarah said in fear and desperation, once again holding the bear to her in comfort.

"Oh, you're little bunny rabbit. You like your little bunny rabbit, don't you? Yes, yes, yes. There you go. Ooh, and there's Betsy Boo. You remember Betsy Boo. Yes, yes, yes," the junk goblin rambled, handing each item she mentioned to Sarah.

"Now, then, what else have we got? What's this? Ooh, let's have a look. Ooh, it's a pencil box. Got lots of pencils in it. Come one. Oh."

Sarah wondered to her vanity and sat down in a daze, trying to wake from this nightmare. How could she wake from this nightmare?!

"Here's your panda slippers. You know how much you like your panda slippers. You never wanted them thrown away, did you? There they are. That's right. That's right. Okay, now then, what else?" the junk goblin continued to ramble and hand things to Sarah until her arms were completely laden.

Sarah zoned out, just trying to remember all that she couldn't remember. She could feel her possessions being piled on and around her, and wanted nothing more than to shake them off and pace.

"There was something I was looking for." A flash of remembrance rushed through her when she spotted a little red, well worn book to her right. The Labyrinth. She picked it up and opened it to the ending.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen," she read. Suddenly, she could remember everything. Images of what had happened that night raced through her mind at a speed she was lucky enough not to get a headache from.

"Huh? Huh? What's the matter, my dear? Don't you like your toys?" asked the junk lady.

Sarah looked at all of the things that had been piled around her.

"It's all junk," she said simply.

"Huh? It-? Wha-? Well, what about this? This is not junk," the junk goblin said, handing her her music box with an elaborately dressed woman on it.

"Yes, it is," she exclaimed, throwing it down. It was then that the illusion of her room began to crumble. "I have to save Toby."

As the room started to come down around her, she heard the familiar chivalrous voice of Sir Didymus call out to her.

"My Lady. Are you alright?" he asked as Sarah started to climb through a hole that had opened up in one of the walls.

"Sarah?" she heard Ludo bellow. "Sarah."

"My Lady," Didymus said again as Ludo helped her out of the junk pile.

"Fair maiden, thank goodness, thou art safe at last."

"Where are we?" she asked the knight.

"Sarah back," Ludo said.

"My Lady look, we're almost there. Those are the gates to the Goblin City," Didymus said to Sarah. He wanted the runner gone tut-suite. Best way to do that at this point was to actually aide her.

"Ludo. Sir Didymus. Let's go quickly. We don't have much time," she demanded.

"Right. Ambrosius, forward," he urged his noble shaggy steed towards the gates.

"Open up," he demanded the gates. "Open the door."

"Shh. Sir Didymus, we must go quietly," Sarah urged, looking at the sleeping guard.

"Open up. Open up, right now," Didymus still demanded, attacking the gate. Sarah continued to quieten the knight.

"I shall fight you all to the death. Ha!" Sir Didymus yelled into the helmet of the sleeping guard, before he resumed his attack on the door. Sarah, scared that he would actually wake the guard with his noise, grabbed a hold of the knight, and once again urged him to be more quiet.

"Shh, please, Sir Didymus, for my sake, hush."

"But of course. For thee, anything. But, I'm not a coward?"

"No," Sarah said, bemused that the knight would bring this up now.

"And my sense of smell is keen?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then I shall fight anyone, anywhere, anyplace, anytime," he exclaimed again, getting louder with his last words until he was once again snarling at the thought.

"Yes, yes, we know, we know. Now hush," she said, calming the knight once again. Sarah moved forward, where Ludo had opened a set of doors.

"Come on. Quietly," she said to the knight.

"Ambrosius, be quiet now. I don't see why we have to be so quiet. It's only a Goblin City," Sir Didymus grumped.

"I smell trouble," Sarah said. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the doors behind them shut.

"Come on, Ludo," she said taking his hand. Then a set of doors in front of them began to close and two halves of a giant came together...and alive!

"Oh no! What is that?"

"Who goes?" demanded a deep, mechanical voice. Sir Didymus began barking madly from his shaking mount. "Who goes?"

They began to back up, but only managed a couple of steps back before sharp metal spikes sprunk from the ground behind them. The metal giant turned and took up a large, deadly looking ax.

"Watch out," Sarah hollered to the others, as the ax came down in a fatal swing. The ax clanged to the ground in a hail of sparks. It was at this point, Ambrosius decided he had enough, reared back to dislodge his rider, and ran off in fright.

"Ambrosius!" yelled Sir Didymus. Sarah was busy, trying to dodge the swinging ax and not impaling herself on the metal spikes.

"Ambrosius, would you come here," the knight called to his noble, yet terrifies steed. "Ambrosius, will you come here. Ambrosius, come here right now. Will you please come? Oh, but you're emberrassing me." Ambrosius was peaking around a corner, shaking in his fur.

Then Sarah spotted Hoggle, running along the top of the portcullis. Hoggle jumped down onto the top of the giant and tore off it's helmet to reveal a small, mousy, if a gobin could be called such, little creature at the controls. The goblin exclaimed in fright and surprise. Hoggle growled at the little being.

"Get out of there." He fought with the small goblin for a moment before tossing him out of the pilot box. "Bombs away!"

The goblin landed on his face, sputtering as he struggled to right himself.

"Well that wasn't very nice," it said before screaming and running in fright at the sight of Ludo.

"My turn now," said Hoggle as he settled himself into the controls and attempted to maneuver the giant. "Uh, how do you drive this thing?" Of course he knew how to drive it. All goblins had an innate knack for machinery. He just wanted to give Sarah a little scare before he put it out of commission. It really was a fine piece of machinery.

"Drop the ax!" Sarah yelled at him.

"I'm trying," he yelled back as she ducked a swing. Well, he wasn't trying too hard.

Sir Didymus had had enough of his mounts insubordination. "Come here at once," he commanded before whistling through his teeth.

"Where's reverse?" Hoggle asked rhetorically as he jammed the controls and the steam workings in the giant exploded as they overheated.

"Get out of there, Hoggle!"

"Abandon ship," he yelled as he jumped from the controls.

"Hoggle. Oh, Hoggle, are you alright?" asked Sarah.

"I'm not askin' to be forgiven. I ain't ashamed of nothing I did. Jareth made me give you that peach. I don't care what you think of me. I told you I was a coward. And I ain't interested in being friends," Hoggle said truthfully on all accounts but the cowardliness. Really, they should have awards for such acting. Sarah misinterpreted his little speech as shame, however.

"I forgive you, Hoggle."

"You—you do?" he asked in disbelief.

"And I commend you," pipped in Sir Didymus. "Rarely have I seen such courage. You are a valiant man, Sir Hoggle." It was the truth. Sir Didymus had fought with Hoggle at the Battle of the Bog during the Elvin Rebellion.

"I am?"

"Hoggle and Ludo friends," said Ludo.

"We are?"

"Thanks for your help," said Sarah.

Hoggle stood. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that rat who calls himself Jareth." Hoggle wanted to cringe at the disrespect he had to show towards his king.

"Right. Come on," said Sarah happily.

"Ambrosius, it's safe now. Nothing to be afraid of," Sir Didymus once again called to his steed.

Sarah and Ludo opened the gate, and entered the city. Things were definitely looking up, Sarah thought.

 _ **A/N:Whew, this was a long chapter. But I would rather give y'all chapters with substance rather than dinky little things you can read through in point two seconds. I'm trying to keep them above 1500 words or so. Now, keep in mind, because I totally spaced on it in the beginning of the story, I own neither Twilight or The Labyrinth, nor any of the characters contained within either story. Sadly. Also keep in mind, this story is rated m. There will be steaminess farther in. You don't like it, or are underage, don't read. Although, I'm sure there will be those who manage to get around the age restriction. rofl**_


	13. Rollplay is for the bedroom

_**A/N: Woot! Two chapters in a day. Say what? That's right y'all. Fourth of July special. rofl in all actuality, I need to help my mom finish moving this weekend and I want to post as much as I can before then, because I don't know how much writing I'll get done. Fair warning. Speaking of fair warnings...LEMON AHEAD! That's right, Jareth and Bella are finally doing the do. You don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that!**_

 _ **With Isabella**_

Isabella felt Jareth's departure keenly. The rate she fell for him, and the intensity of it was so baffling to her. Not that she regretted a single thing that transpired not minutes ago. Quite the contrary. She was over joyed that it was spontaneous, so she couldn't argue her way out of the bonding. And that relatively speaking, it was a small and intimate affair. There really weren't that many guests at the ball and they had all been amazingly friendly when they introduced themselves.

"What are you thinking on, little one?" Titania asked.

"Hm? Oh, I was marveling at how fast and how hard I fell for Jareth. Everything about him calls to me, and when he is around, I can think of nothing else but...well-" Isabella told her mother. No matter what race, time, or world one was in, speaking with your parent's about sex will always be an uncomfortable conversation to start with.

"Yes. It is a mixture of being in love, and the fact that we Fae are notorious for only being able to feel one emotion at a time and that so intensely. Not to say we can't feel others at the same time, it's just one will usually dominate the others and cloud our thoughts," Titania told her.

"Also, now that you are fully aware of being Fae, and have completely broken the enchantment dampening your powers with your first use of magic here in the Underground, more faerie traits will make themselves known to you as time goes on," Oberon told her.

Isabella nodded. She had already seen some of these traits as she was getting ready earlier in the evening. Although she had always been pale, her skin now had a luminous quality to it. Not to the effect that a glitter machine sneezed on her like the Cullens. No, this was an inner light. Almost as if she were a star on land. Her hair also darkened to pitch black, and curled in soft waves and ringlets down her back. And her figure, while having grown more womanly as she aged naturally in the mortal realm, had taken on a more curvaceous form with a flat stomach and a long elegant neck. Overall the changes were subtle but stunning.

"I just want this all over with soon so I can finally be with him. I understand he has a kingdom to run, and responsibilities to tend to, but I can't help but be a little selfish and want him all to myself for longer than twenty minutes," Isabella said, sounding forlorn at the loss of her new husband.

Titania gave a light laugh at how her daughter was feeling. She remembered those intense feelings herself, from when she and Oberon first joined. Still felt them on occasion in fact.

"Soon, soon dear, I promise you. Now, shall we head back to the castle, so you may watch your cousin's progress?"

Isabella huffed. "You know, now that I know I am from the Underground, I will be more than happy to get rid of that title for Sarah. And I won't feel an ounce of sorrow at the loss. She is a spoiled little brat that has created her own world in her head in which she is the ultimate authority and answerable to no one. Never mind she lives in a world where the people ultimately wouldn't give her a passing thought on the street."

"Just Sarah it is, then. Think of it this way, dear one. The sooner she finishes her run, the sooner you get your beloved Jareth to yourself. Get to work on giving me some grandchildren," Titania teased.

Isabella groaned. It also seemed that no matter what race, time, or world one is in, once a couple is married, the parents of the bride and groom immediately begin to think about grandchildren. She chanced a glance at her father, who she saw had paled a bit at his wife's statement, and grinned. Well, at least there was one other person suffering with her. Everything in it's time. Right now, all she could think about was getting him alone. And seeing just how well endowed his deliciously tight trousers teased at. Isabella shivered in need and anticipation just at the though, and practically willed Sarah to not be a bloody cow and finish her run already!

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Jareth**_

This bloody cow was a menace. Really, did she have to destroy his city? Jareth sighed in frustration. At least the goblins will have something that will keep them occupied when he and Isabella are otherwise engaged. Rebuilding a city took time after all. Jareth gave a predatory grin at the salacious thoughts of his new bride. Oh the things he was going to do to her delicious little body. He got hard just thinking about it and moaned in agony. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of his wife- oh his wife. He never thought he'd meet someone that'd completely take over his senses in such a way.

Sighing, he turned his attention to her mortal cousin. Stubborn bint. He watched as she entered the castle and his throne room with her guides. They made a show of caring for her, and questioned her on her choice to face him alone. Jareth rolled his eyes at her whimsy. Honestly, did she have to treat this whole thing like she was merely acting out her fairytale story. When he took her back to the mortal realm, he was taking the book back. Worst decision ever to let her have it.

Finally she made her way to his stairway maze. It was one of his better masterpieces. Even inspired that mortal to mimic it in his art. Escher. Fool had wished away his son in a fit of anger. He followed her, and herded her. Then she caught sight of her brother and attempted to make her way to him. Little tyke had a better handle on the way the room worked than his sister. He kept moving, sideways and upside down, away from Sarah. Jareth smiled at the little guy.

In order to get to her brother the quickest, Sarah jumped to get to her brother by the shortest route possible. As if he would make it that easy. He placed her down after creating an illusion of a broken world, he then stepped out of a shadowed doorway, in all his glory.

"Give me the child," she said. He wanted to roll his eyes. Hasn't learned a damned thing. He gave a mental sigh, and then began his role.

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, and I can be cruel."

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" she asked.

"Everything," he snapped. "Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" He felt dirty. Twisting the vows he gave to Isabella for this pampered princess. She was only mortal, so she wouldn't know the proper responses unless they were told to her. Only the Fae knew them instinctively, but it still left an acidic taste in his mouth.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City," she recited as she advanced on him and he pretended to cower. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my-"

"Stop," he interrupted. "Wait. Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams," he said, conjuring a crystal and holding it out to her.

"And my kingdom as great."

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want," be told her. Jareth mentally spat at that line. As if she needed anything more. Her head was filled with glitter and whimsy.

"Kingdom as great," repeated Sarah, despairing over the fact she couldn't remember the next lines. "Damn. I can never remember that line." Jareth pressed the advantage.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," he said in one go, not giving her the time to form the replies on the off chance she knew them. Not that it would have worked with him already taken and committed to Isabella. Fae love only once, and once the bond is formed, no one and nothing will break it.

"My kingdom as great. My kingdom as great," she mumbled, and then looked up at Jareth and said the final words she finally remembered.

"You have no power over me."

Finally, Jareth thought. He couldn't take any more of her whining. He threw the crystal, as the clock chimed the thirteenth hour. Sarah caught the crystal in her hand before it popped like a bubble. She fell in a windstorm of fabric. Once again like Alice down the rabbit hole.

Soon she found herself in the entry way of her house, the clock on the wall striking midnight. She watched a white barn owl fly around her and then out the open window.

"Toby," she remembered before running up the stairs, to make sure the Goblin King had kept his end of the deal. "Toby! Toby," she cried, expecting to hear a whimper or something from the little boy.

"Toby," she said, entering her parent's room and turning on the light before going to Toby's crib and peering inside. The infant was fast asleep in his red and white stripped onesie. He rubbed his eye cutely, and once again settled into sleep. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She won't have to hear it from her step mother.

She then returned to her room where she proceeded to pack away all of her things fantasy related and that reminded her of the Labyrinth. She never even wanted to think about that place again. She looked around her room for the little read book she had kept on her religiously since she found it all those months ago, but couldn't find it. She shrugged and figured she'd find it eventually, and when she did, she'd throw it in with the other things or throw it away completely. As she finished, she heard the front door close.

"We're home," she heard her father say, but didn't answer right away, as she closed the drawer she placed her things in.

"Sarah, are you home," he yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm home."

"Bella, dear, are you home as well?" Sarah froze. She had completely forgotten her cousin had been taken to the Labyrinth with her brother. And had completely forgotten to bring her back.

"Bella," she heard her father say, as he knocked on the door next to Sarah's. She heard him open the door and then close it before he knocked on Sarah's.

"Sarah, have you seen Bella tonight? She isn't in her room."

Sarah scowled. Just like the attention seeking maniac to leave her high and dry to explain her disappearance. With a sigh, she stood and opened her door to answer her father. Looks like her night isn't over.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Isabella**_

She had watched the final confrontation, and had to say that she was more than a little upset that Jareth had offered the same vows to Sarah that he had to her. She had felt utterly crushed at the thought that he may not love her after all. That is, until her mother had clarified the point for her.

"He is only saying them to play out the part for Sarah. Not only would she not know the proper responses unless someone gave them to her, he isn't giving her any time to respond. Even if she did know the responses, the bonding wouldn't take because he is already committed to you. Remember, my dear, we Fae love once, intensely, and for all eternity," Titania told Isabella after seeing the pain slowly creep into her countenance.

Isabella nodded and turned her attention back to the crystal. She focus on Jareth, and that seemed to more than do the trick as she watched him move in his white outfit. By the gods, the man was oozing sex in her mind. She wanted to jump through the crystal, tackle him, and ride him to exhaustion. She wanted to cry in frustration when Sarah forgot her final line in this little fantasy she wanted to act out. Really, if you want to act out something, at least have the decency to remember your lines! Isabella had only read it once, and could still remember them. Six little words.

And the she said them. Sarah said the words, shattered Jareth's illusion and he sent her and Toby home. Isabella had to wonder what Sarah would tell her parent's about her no longer being there. She certainly wouldn't tell them she was with the Goblin King. They would stick her in a love me hug me jacket and into a white padded room before Sarah could say Action! Little princess didn't want to ruin her shot on broadway.

"Well, now that that's done, I believe your loving father and I will bid you good night," Titania said pro actively. She kissed Isabella on the cheek and gave her a quick hug before moving aside and letting Oberon have his chance.

"We shall see you in the morn, dear one," he said with a kiss to her forehead. Isabella hugged him tightly, before he pulled back and offered Titania his arm. They left her as she gazed into the crystal as she watched Jareth on his flight home to her. Isabella was a bundle of nerves and emotions. She was head over heels in love with Jareth. She remembered at one point she thought she was irrevocably in love with Edward. At the time, she was. But first loves nearly always fade. Particularly if only one party grows emotionally. Now, however, now she had a true equal. Physically, emotionally, hell, they were even the same species! She felt some sadness at loosing the Cullen's still. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper, the only one ever in the mortal realm to tell her she was worth it. Emmett, she knew, loved her to pieces. The only thing that would have gotten him to leave would have been someone tearing him apart and hauling him away in duffle bags. Not even Rosalie would have been able to stop him from staying. He told her once that his bond to her was that strong, and she had read the truth in him. Rosalie, herself, never actually got close to her. Isabella could feel a great pain coming off her in waves, but never found out the cause. She knew that the blond bombshell didn't like her, and she respected that.

The others could go to hell. Carlisle was supposed to be the leader of his so called family. Yet he let copper top and little miss sunshine on speed make all of the decisions. Esme decided to love one child over another. No true mother does that. Not here or in the mortal realm. Alice and Edward. Now those two deserved one another. That there was truly a match made in heaven. How Jasper ended up with her is a straight up wonder.

Isabella was so lost in her thoughts she jumped when she heard Jareth enter the room. At the sight of him, her lust skyrocketed, and she whimpered at the force of it. His eyes only reading hunger as he saw the matching expression on his new bride's face. He held his had out to her.

"Come to me, little light," he said barely above a whisper. His voice low and thick with lust. She did as she was commanded, and sighed as she felt his arms encircle her. He embraced her, holding her to him tightly, and she could feel his already hard length pressing into her as he held her. Jareth placed his hand at the base of her neck with one hand and raised her chin before bending down and claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

"There is no one and nothing to interrupt us now, my love," he said with passion. He then scooped her up, holding her like the bride she was, and transported them to his rooms. He gently tossed her onto his bed, and she giggled at his playful nature as his scent of leather and frankincense, oddly enough, surrounded her. He climbed onto the bed and lay beside her.

"My beautiful wife," he said, taking his fingers and tracing the line of her face from her forehead down the side of her head, across her neck, until he reached her clavicle, he outlined her supra sternal notch. Isabella shivered at the simple touch. Amazed at how intimate it felt. Jareth then leaned over and kissed her. It started slow enough, but deepened as the embers of her passion were stoked into an uncontrollable inferno. She brought one hand to fist in his perfect flyaway hair and the other took hold of his shirt to keep him in place, in case he got the idiot idea of moving away from her.

Jareth moaned at the feel of her pulling on his hair. He brought the hand not supporting his weight beside her and palmed her breast, taking the pert little nipple he could feel under her dress and giving it a light pinch. She moaned at the touch, her hips already dancing in need. Isabella felt at this point, clothes were completely unnecessary, and magicked them off both of them with a mere thought. Though she would have to get him to wear that white ensemble again. He looked sexy in it.

"Impatient, are we?" he chuckled.

"Shut up, and kiss me, My Lord," she commanded.

"At your service, My Queen," he said, and kissed her again. With no clothing in between them, the sensations Isabella was feeling were heightened exponentially. With Jareth's soft hands palming her breasts, pinching her nipples sometimes lightly, sometimes a little harder, she moaned and tilted her head back as he began lavishing her neck with attention.

She was a virgin. Untouched. He could taste it on her. And he could have shouted in triumph at the knowledge she was her first, last, and only. Wanting to give her pleasure before the pain of taking her innocence, he moved his hand slowly and nervously down to the wet little spot between her legs. He had never touched something so pure, and was slightly nervous at the prospect. All of his previous liaisons had been with those of a questionable reputation. Once his hand reached it's destination, he cupped her, and moaned at the heat she was putting off.

"Teach me how to touch you," he whispered. Isabella gasped as she tried to focus her mind, exceedingly thankful for those times Edward denied her and she had to take matters into her own hands. Because of that, she knew what she wanted. Taking his hand, she had him slide his index finger over her clit. Gently guiding him in small, slow, even circles. She looked into his eyes and gave a whimper at the new sensations flooding her system. Gasping even more for the oxygen she couldn't seem to get enough of in her shallow moans.

Jareth watched her fascinated. She was so responsive with her hips bucking into his hand as he continued to slide over her sensitive button and little puffs of air she took for breath. Her responses soon became more urgent, her breath more erratic. The grip she had in his hair, which she had yet to release, was tightened and he knew she was close. Chasing that ending with fervor, he leaned down to whisper softly to her.

"Let go, Isabella. Let me see you shatter for me." He circled her only a few more times before she spasmed and gave a low throaty moan, as she called his name.

"Ah- ah- uh- Ja-Jareth!" When that coil within her snapped, Isabella was awash in pleasure. She rides the waves of euphoria, thinking that if he was this going just playing with her, she couldn't imagine how mind blowing it will be when he actually took her.

Coming back to herself, she saw her husband looking at her with an expression of awe. She was indescribable in her throws of passion, and to hear her call his name… he had to take her. Make her his fully in every way. Now! He surged forward and captured her lips once again as he carefully moved and settled himself between her soft legs. Taking one of her hands, he placed it on his shoulder.

"Squeeze as hard as you need to," he told her. She nodded in understanding, before he took his rigid, rock hard cock in hand and lined himself up with her entrance. As he began slowly entering her, he brought his hand back up, brushing her swollen clit on the way, and causing her to moan. He could feel her contract a bit even with just entering. She was silky, hot, and perfectly tight around him. He laid his head on her shoulder as he slowly made his way into her. He felt her barrier, and Isabella lightly squeezing his shoulder, preparing herself.

He gave her a loving languid kiss and surged forward. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulder and she squeezed hard to abate the pain. He stilled, allowing her to adjust to his impressive size. He waited until she once again began bucking against him in need. Their breaths coming in ragged gasps as they lost themselves in pleasure, and he began moving in earnest. She was so tight as he worked within her, wanting to find that spot that would cause her to be overwhelmed with pleasure. He knew he found the right spot when he heard all of the air in her lungs leave her. Smirking in masculine pride, he surged forward, making sure to hit that spot every time. Isabella moan and arched into him as he took one of her pink little peaks into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her skin, and took the other in hand, palming and pinching as he worshiped her body.

"Jareth, I can't- I'm gonna-" she tried to tell him. He let go of the breast he was tasting and lightly blew over it. Isabella moaned all the louder.

"Then do so, my little light. Let me feel you," he tells her. He cried out at the sensation of a vice clamping down on his cock as she came hard, crying his name in pleasured pain.

"Ah. Ugh. Oh, Isabella!" he cried as he spilled himself completely into her. Magic and all. They rode out their orgasmic bliss, before Jareth collapsed on top of her. She didn't mind the weight. It was actually comforting. They stayed that way, catching their breath. Isabella holding him tightly as his head rested on her chest.

"You are mine now. Mine from now to eternity," he tells her when he catches his breath enough to speak.

"Hmm. Silly King," she replied. "I was yours from the moment you granted me an audience."

Jareth hmm'ed and rolled to the side, immediately feeling the loss of connection as he pulled out of her. Making himself comfortable, he pulled her into his side and just before sleep took them, he said.

"How could I not with you looking so perfect demanding of one of my goblins where I was."


	14. Ruining a Pack

**_A/N: Another Lemon Alert!_**

 _ **With Jacob**_

Young Jacob Black was getting a rather large headache. It had been days since the strange man had magicked his rival for Bella's love away to who knows where. Three to be exact. And during those three days, the tribal council had been in session practically round the clock as they tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He just wish that they would admit that they didn't know what the hell they were up against and be done with it.

It wasn't that though. They had figured out who and what they were up against. The fucking Goblin King. Who knew that there was truly a faerie realm. Then it was kind of obvious after Old Quil had told them that the Celtic culture in fact had a rather large library when it came to anything faerie related.

It had been unanimously voted amongst the elders of the tribe that should the Cullen's show up looking for either their brother leech or Bella, that they would wish them away. They just had to make sure that they word it right so that they could never come back, and that is what they had been arguing for the past three days. This is where Jacobs headache stemmed from. Just as he was getting up to stretch his legs and maybe take a short walk outside for some fresh air, everyone heard one long and two short howls. The signal that there were vampires at the treaty line. Jacob sighed in frustration, as he ran out of the hall, and phased into his wolf, bursting out of his clothes as he hit the woods.

" _Who?"_ he simply asked.

" _All of them bar coppertop,"_ Sam told him.

" _I'm on my way,"_ Jacob told him. It took him no more than two minutes at top speed, considering how small the reservation ultimately was. He plowed through the trees at the treaty line and looked at Sam.

" _Have they said anything, or have they just been standing there like creepy ass statues?"_ He asked his alpha.

" _Creepy ass statues. I think they are waiting for one of us to phase human, since they no longer have the mind reader with them,"_ Embry put in. Jacob studies the leeches in front of him. There seemed to be a definite line between Dr. Fang, his mate, and the mini shopaholic, as opposed to the Ice Queen, her mate, and the one covered in bite marks.

" _I'll do it. The news that the treaty is void should come from the grandson of the man who helped write it,"_ he told the others.

" _Be careful, baby alpha. And if even one of them steps over the line, they'll be in pieces and ash before we wish them away for good,"_ Leah put in. Jacob nodded his agreement. He understood where her anger was stemming from. It was because Dr. and Mrs. Fang moved back and decided to play house that drew out the gene for the wolves. She lost Sam, Emily, her father, and her ability to have children. They in essence, took her family. And family was everything to Leah.

Jacob turned and disappeared into the tree line so he can phase and put on his cut offs before returning.

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked.

"We are looking for Edward and Bella," Carlisle told him.

"Bella went to live with her cousin, and we haven't seen copper top since you up and left a shell of a girl behind. Leave. You are no longer welcome here. Stay and we will declare war," Jacob said with a deep timber in his voice. Every vampire on the other side of the treaty line froze.

"The treaty-" Carlisle began, but Jacob cut him off.

"Has been void since you left. Leave. This is your last warning."

"May I ask why? Why has the treaty been voided. We haven't broken any of the stipulations," Carlisle begged. Jacob growled.

"Wrong, Leech. The treaty stipulated you would be allowed to live here, so long as you didn't harm a single human soul."

"And we've held to that!" Jacob again growled. This one more feral than the last.

"So leaving Bella catatonic on the forest floor doesn't count as not harming a human, does it? Then you and your _family_ ," he spat, "have a very different definition of harm than we do. So much for your vaunted humanity."

"What? I don't understand. Edward said that Bella broke it off, and demanded that we all leave. That we were no longer to contact her in any way and that Alice wasn't to look into her future," Esme said. Every wolf began growling.

"Really. Then you know nothing. He broke her. He took her deep into the woods behind her house, told her that she was nothing more than a distraction and that you all had already left without so much as a fuck you. That he didn't want her. He then left her to freeze in the middle of the woods with a broken heart," Jacob told them, doing everything he could think of not to phase and to slow the shaking that preceded it.

There was a growl from the scared blond male, and he looked at Carlisle with disdain. "This makes me so glad I am no longer part of your coven, Cullen," he said in a thick southern accent. "I told you how he felt and you ignored me. Saying that he couldn't be feeling nothing more than blood lust. Me, who has been reading and deciphering emotions for the past 170 plus years." He turned to the wolves. "I, Rose, and Emmett will leave. You'll have no more trouble from us."

Jacob gave no reply. "You were warned," he said simply. Ominously. "I wish for the Goblin King to come take the Cullen coven and their present associates and keep them in the Underground for eternity."

There was a crack of thunder, and the sun seemed to have darkened before they all spotted a man suddenly standing in their midst. If the fact that he just appeared and had the power to dim the sun weren't enough to cause alarm, his current appearance would have been. He was wearing only a loose white poet's shirt, tight gray trousers, and black leather boots. He had wild flyaway hair that looked as though it hadn't seen a brush in days. But it was his scent that caused everyone to freeze. Honeysuckle and magnolias.

"When I told you to call, I didn't mean in the middle of my honeymoon," the stranger said moodily.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Jareth and Isabella**_

The days in the Underground started to blur for Isabella. A quarter of her time was spent getting to know her parents, another quarter was used to get to know her new husband. When they were able to keep their hands off the other. The second half of her time was spent in a hazy hedonistic state of bliss. If she were ever innocent, that innocence had been well and truly lost in her time with Jareth.

Such as now for instance. Isabella was currently riding Jareth, bouncing up and down on his cock while giving her hips a small spin here and there to heighten the pleasure for them both. And all backwards, her hands steadying herself on his powerful thighs, while his hands gripped her waist, and his breaths came in groans and gasps as her silky walls clenched around his cock every time it entered her. Soon enough, though he adored the sight of his wife above him, he expertly maneuvered them to where she was on her knees and he was pounding into her, doggy style.

Isabella was in nirvana. Jareths thick cock sliding in until his pelvis met her ass, and brushing that one spot in her that made her see stars every time he pushed into her. She moaned and clutched at the sheets in an effort to ground herself to something. Jareth brought one hand around her and started circling her clit, giving it just enough pressure, just like she showed him that first night, while his other hand sought the one that fisted the sheets, interlacing their fingers.

"Gods, Isabella," he groaned in passion. "You're driving me to the brink of insanity." Isabella couldn't give any other answer but a loud keening sound. Feeling his impending finish, he leaned forward, still stimulating her swollen bundle of nerves. He gave her a nip on her neck, just below her ear before he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Cum, Isabella. Gods above, cum for me. I need to feel you." Well, who was she to deny her husband? So she came, so hard that she couldn't hold herself up on her elbows any longer. As her hot channel constricted around him, Jareth's eyes rolled back into his head and gave a guttural moan as he spilled into her. They stayed joined, riding out both their and the other's orgasms until Isabella's pleasure filled spasms calmed, before they both collapsed onto their sides breathing hard. Jareth pulled Isabella into his chest, and buried his nose into her hair.

"Hmm, hasn't seemed to take this time either," he said, once he caught his breath. Isabella turned to face him, and gave him a salacious smirk.

"Then we had better keep trying," she purred, as her hand slid down and grasped his still half hard cock, and began working her hand over him, causing it to stand fully at attention once again.

One of their discussions during the past weeks was children. Isabella had, at first, been wary about having children. Her own childhood not providing a good business model. But after a lengthy talk with both Titania and Jareth about it, and rooting out some still lingering insecurities, she had come to the point where she would be more than happy to have children. She had even gotten to the point where she wanted one right away. And Jareth, being her faithful slave, is doing everything in his power to make that wish a reality. After she voiced her wish, he promptly threw her over his shoulder, and warned her and her parents that they wouldn't leave their rooms until Isabella was with child. Something every fae would be able to tell the moment of conception.

Jareth closed his eyes at the sensation of Isabella's hand working him over as she kissed down his chest, making her way down to his now fully proud and erect cock. He then sucked in sharp breath with he felt her mouth close around him. His hands immediately going to hold her in place and his fingers tangling in her hair. His hips began working in tandem with her head bobbing up and down as her tongue circled the head of his cock every once in a while. One of her small hands came up to cradle and play with his heavy balls, and it took everything in him not to force his dick down her throat.

Then he heard the last thing he wanted to hear at that moment.

"I wish for the Goblin King to come take the Cullen coven and their present associates and keep them in the Underground for eternity."

Jareth growled in frustration, and Isabella, hearing the difference in sounds coming from her husband, stopped her delicious torment on his body, and looked up at him.

"Little dove, your shifters have horrible timing," he told her. Isabella looked up at him with an expression of confusion.

"They finally wished away the parasites." Isabella's hand stopped it's task still stroking him, and she gave a pout.

"But you promised," she said. Not a whine, but definitely a sulk. Jareth leaned forward and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"I can still pleasure you," he whispered to her, and concentrated his magic to stimulate her pleasure spots. Her nipples, her clit, he even made it feel as though he were truly touching her, as if his hands were sliding down her sides or into her hair. He left her to her pleasure and got up to dress.

"Don- don't shower," she panted. "Let them smell me on you."

"Why do you wish this, my light?" he asked curiously.

"Jacob. He's in love with me. Nev- Uhhnnn, never could take no for an- an answer," she told him as she tried to maintain her thought. "This way, he-, oh, he'll back off."

"Hmm," Jareth intones, as he magics on his clothes. He leans over her, and makes sure to look into her eyes.

"Don't cum," he commanded in little more than a whisper. Isabella gave a shout of want, and a cry of desperation.

"Oh, please," she begged.

"I wish to view every moment of pleasure you have to offer, Isabella. You cannot cum until I return, is that understood?"

"Yes- Oh. Oh, yes, My Lord King," she moaned. He stole one last kiss before he exploded into fae dust. This had better not take long.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Everyone but Isabella**_

Jacob growled at the scent coming off of the Goblin King. He growled, but he wasn't stupid enough to try anything. Particularly if he wanted him to take the parasites.

"Honeymoon?" he asked, redoubling his efforts to control his phase.

"Yes," the Goblin King replied simply. "So, these are the Cullen's?"

Jacob gave one jerky nod, as Jareth focused on the vampires. His face then screwed up in pain as his attention was torn between the vampires and one of the wolves. A gray female.

"Four of you are in pain. Soul deep pain," he murmured. He turned to Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"You three. You were not supposed to be this," he said. Rosalie ducked her head and buried her face into Emmett. Emmett did his best to comfort her, but he never did well seeing his angel in pain. Jasper stood statue still, betraying no outward emotion but his eyes. Haunted pain and memories.

"I can give you what you most desire, but it comes with a catch," he tells them. Rosalie immediately spun, looking at him in suspicion.

"How? Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am known as the Goblin King. I rule the Goblin Kingdom. One of many in the Fae realm. And what would a fae be without magic?" he smirked.

"What's the catch?" Emmett asked.

Jareth turned his attention to him, and stared at him so long, a vampire fidgeted.

"My magic is the most potent in the fae realm. To make you mortal, and keep you mortal, you have to live the rest of your days there. Any children you have may return, should they wish, but you are to remain. However, you cannot be in my realm without a purpose. We must find you one," he tells them.

"I'll do it!" Rosalie exclaims. "Anything to be human."

"I'll go as well. I go nowhere without Rose," Emmett says. Jareth turns his head to the last, Jasper. Jasper nods, but doesn't say a word.

"Very well. Who is who?" he asked. They all gave their names and he nodded. Isabella may be miffed at him for a while, but she really had missed these three.

"Mrs. Rosalie Hale McCarty, you are to by my wife's new companion. To be her confidant," he tells her.

"I agree," she says with a curtsy. Jareth snaps his fingers, and she is human. No pain. No fuss. A snap of his fingers and she has a pulse. Her cheeks flush and her hazel eyes brighten as she turns to her husband.

"Emmett McCarty, you and Jasper Whitlock are to be my wife's guards. Protecting her at all costs," Jareth said, looking at the two males.

"I agree," they said at the same time, with deep bows. Jareth snaps his fingers and they both are human, when they rise. Jasper has a tan, and steel blue eyes, while Emmett has even tanner skin, almost the same shade as the shifters, and blue hazel eyes. They hear a choked bark of sorts and everyone turns to see the female shifter head into the line of trees before reemerging in a dark green summer dress. Her eyes locked onto Jasper.

"Your name, Miss?" Jareth asks her.

"Leah," she breathes. He nods.

"You can be my wife's second companion," he states, and once again snaps his fingers. Leah doubles over, holding her lower abdomen. Every wolf crouches and growls at the Goblin King.

"What have you done?" Jacob demands.

"Given her what she wants most," he tells the shifter before ignoring him and getting back to business. He has already been too long away from Isabella.

"As for the rest of you, you have caused my wife great distress. She refuses to forget. And only time will tell if she forgives. But for now-," Jareth waves a hand, and three crystal balls fall on Carlisle's, Esme's, and Alice's heads, taking them to Edwards oubliette.

"Now, now that business is taken ca-" he began but was immediately cut off by a familiar voice.

"Jareth!"

Everyone turned to see a beautiful sight. Isabella, or at least, everyone thinks it's her, because they certainly share similarities. There were subtle changes, but there was no mistaking her scent.

Isabella had waited for as long as she could, but magic, however wonderful and handy it is, is no substitute for the real thing, and right now, she needed the real thing. Not to mention, a fucking orgasm! She needed her husband. She walked quickly and determinate up to him, shoved him into the nearest tree before she proceeded to dominate his mouth. Well, he wouldn't take that for long. He was King afterall. With a growl, he spun until she was the one pinned to the tree, and pushed into her as far as physics would allow. She brought her legs up to wrap around his slim hips, and moaned as her naked core begged for friction.

Jareth, though more than happy to continue their earlier activities, didn't want to continue them here in the mortal realm surrounded by teen aged boys and who knew what else.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Leah, you will remain confined to the castle until I say otherwise. Feel free to explore the grounds, but stay out of the labyrinth. Your rooms have your names on them," he waved his hand and the four newly made humans disappeared in a shower of glitter. He then turned to the pack.

"I realize she was a friend and sister. She will be allowed to come and visit. Something tells me, no one says no to Leah, when she wants something. When will be up to her," he told them. Isabella pressed herself into his back, and he closed his eyes for but a moment to savor her close proximity, and he reached back to run his hand down her lower back, over her ass, and upper thigh, before continuing. He conjured a three crystals and sent them to Jacob. They hovered in front of his face.

"Should you wish to contact her, or she you, simply say her name and she will appear within the crystal. We are going now. We may visit, we may not. Until then, I have a promise to fulfill," he said, turning and picking Isabella up in a bridal carry. Her arms winding around him as she buried her face into his neck, taking in his scent. She wouldn't say a word. This was Jareth's area of expertise. He knew what he was going.

"And what promise is that?" Jacob asked. Jareth looked back at the young shifter. His eyes boring into Jacobs. He could see how in love with Isabella Jacob was. This was a necessary pain. For the young shifter to move on. Jareth was cruel, but not needlessly so.

"Isabella and I are going to have a child," Jareth smiled softly. It was then Jacob lost his battle with his wolf. He turned and ran into the trees, phasing as he did so. Jareth looked after him with pity in his eyes, before he gave the pack one last glance and disappeared to the Fae realm, leaving a once strong pack with gaping holes.


	15. Expanding the Family

_**A/N: Ok guys. Another Lemon Alert. Only I think this will be the last for a while. Not that I had planned on writting this many smut filled scenes, because this entire story is just one long ramble. It's going strainght from my head and onto the screen. So who knows. I may write more, but it is not my intention to make every chapter filled with sex, not that I don't enjoy writing it, or maybe your reading it, I don't know. Anywho, enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know if y'all actually like the story. -Angel**_

This was the moment Jareth and Isabella had been working towards. He could feel the pure magic swirl in the room as he had his face all but buried in Isabella's core, pleasuring her once again. He was certain that this time, she would accept his offering. That she would fall pregnant. In just a few more moments, he would be a father. Jareth couldn't and would never contain the love he had for the creature wantonly writhing, panting, and moaning on the bed as he ate her out. He had almost given up hope of finding love, and having a family. Yes, he had attempted to woo Sarah, but even that had been born of necessity rather than actual love. He was testing her to see if she would be a good fit as queen. With Isabella, she didn't need to pass a test, she proved her ability in every action and word.

With her head thrown back, and her hands buried in, and pulling at, his hair, he slid two fingers into her snatch, curling them up to hit her sweet spot. Isabella gave a shout as pure pleasure raced through her veins. He could feel how close she was as her walls fluttered around his fingers. Her pretty pink little pussy already tight due to the six orgasms he had given her since their return from the mortal realm. He gave a low growl as he felt her once again give a particularly sharp tug on his hair, and the vibrations only drove her further into a frenzy.

Jareth gave her clit one last nip before he moved up her body, stopping to kiss his favorite spot just below her throat, before he claimed her lips and slid into her gently. He wanted to savor this moment. The moment when he gave her his child. He began thrusting into her at an unhurried pace, taking both of her wrists and holding them gently above her head with one hand while his other came back down to play with one of her nipples. Isabella moaned and met him thrust for thrust as he continued kissing her into insensibility. Her walls continued to flutter, and he knew the time had come. He increased his pace some, and spoke to her. Straining to speak, he whispered to her.

"Please, Isabella," he breathed. "Please, give me the treasured gift of a child. Do this, and I will spend eternity making sure they are loved and protected. The both of you."

Isabella made a breathy whimper, and looked into his eyes, conveying that she too wanted this. Jareth gave a small nod, before closing his eyes, his heart full to bursting.

"Then cum for me, little light. Show me your heart, and I will bare my soul."

The pressure in Isabella's tummy surged. A light of magic shown out of both of them, getting brighter before it coalesced and settled in her lower abdomen. Isabella gave a gasp and tried to suck in as much oxygen as her walls contracted around Jareth, pulling his own finish out of him, and he shot his seed into her fertile depths. The force of it overwhelmed Isabella. Her body was over-sensitized to every touch, her vision spotted and she blacked out.

When Jareth regained his senses, he saw that his little wife was unconscious. He felt a touch of smugness at his obvious virility. He pulled out of her, and kissed her forehead, pouring all his love into the kiss.

"Good night, my dear little light." He then moved down to her stomach. He ran his hand over the smooth flat surface that now housed his child, growing in her womb. "Good night, precious one."

He lay along side Isabella, and pulled her into his embrace. He was so happy, and with that thought, he slipped into unconsciousness, alongside his wife.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Leah**_

All four newly made humans found themselves in what looked like a throne room. They looked around, and saw that it was a bit unkempt. Pillows, blankets, and goblins strewn about the place. The goblins were snoring and grumbling in discomfort.

"Not much of a kingdom," Emmett observed.

"Appearances can be deceiving," said a deep voice from behind them. "And who may I ask are you?"

They all turned to see a well built man clad in a richly made deep blue tunic with leather armor over it, brown trousers and sturdy leather boots. He had bracers on each wrist and a sword strapped to his side.

Jasper took the lead, his military training coming to the forefront. "Our names are Emmett, Rosalie, Leah, and Jasper," he said, gesturing to the others in turn and himself as he listed the names. "We were appointed the new queen's companions and guards."

The man's eyes narrowed. "The vampires," he said in a stiff tone. Oberon gave them all a once over. "Not so vampiric anymore. Why would Jareth trust you with Isabella's care, when you damaged her so, emotionally."

"He said we weren't meant to be Vampires," Rosalie said softly. "He gave us a choice, and we accepted."

"And just to be clear, I was never a leech. The venom would have killed me, should even one drop have entered into my system," Leah clarified.

"One of the shifters. Isabella didn't even know of your existence before she was brought here, I shall reserve judgment of you. As for the others, know of my deep displeasure at the way you have treated my daughter," Oberon told them.

"Your daughter? I thought her father was Charlie? Who are you?" Jasper asked.

"No. Charles Swan was her adoptive father. He never knew that his own child was a changeling. My wife and I placed her in the mortal realm as a babe for her protection. As for me? My name is Oberon. High King of the Fae," Oberon told them, gaining amusement from their widening eyes as he told them his name. Jasper and Emmett looked to each other, nodded and bowed to him deeply at the waist, while the two young women seemed to understand their train of thought, and curtsied.

"Your Majesty. We will, of course apologize to Bella for our behavior. Our excuses are not adequate enough, but please know, we were either overwhelmed emotionally, or were physically torn apart by others in our coven to stop us going back to her," Rosalie said. She truly was sorry for leaving Bella. For not giving her a proper chance.

"See that you do. Now, I must leave you. I was just on my way to collect my wife for some state business. Good day to you," the king said before exiting out the door. They all were baffled by Oberon's sudden entrance and departure. Emmett was the first to shake himself out of it, his sunny disposition returning with a hint of excitement.

"Who wants to explore the castle! I want to see what kind of rooms we have, to start with," he told them loudly, slipping his arm about his wife. They all agreed, and set off, out of the throne room.

As they navigated the passages, taking note of the many rooms, and marveling at the strange artwork on the walls, they lost themselves in wonder. It felt like no time had passed at all when they finally came upon a set of rooms down the hall from the library. On one side was a door marked for Emmett and Rosalie, and on the other, two more rooms situated next to each other marked for Jasper and Leah. Emmett rushed into the room for him and Rosalie and stopped to admire it. Everyone followed him in and marveled.

"Well, one thing's for sure. We can never say that the Goblin King isn't generous," he mused. Rosalie shook her head at her husband.

"I never would have thought it to begin with. He was more than generous when he granted my greatest wish. I would kiss his muddy boots for that alone. If they were muddy that is," she said. Emmett turned to his Rose and pulled her to him, while looking at Jasper and Leah.

"If you two don't mind, I would like you to kindly get lost so I can get to work on fulfilling my wife second greatest wish."

Jasper gave a chuckle and nodded, exiting the room with Leah. The door slammed behind them, but not before they heard Rosalie giggle. Jasper hoped the doors were thick enough not to let out any noise, but was happy Rose finally had a lightness about her she never carried as an immortal.

Leah fidgeted, uncomfortably aware she was now alone with Jasper. It was just her luck, that her perfect match had been one of the ticks that had been living less than 15 miles from her home. At least now she wouldn't have to wonder at who her imprint would have been. Not that she had any plans at present to tell Jasper she had imprinted on him in the moments between his change and hers.

Jasper too was acutely aware of the attractive woman he was standing in the hall with. He never really had a chance to court women before he joined the Confederacy. Hadn't much thought about it during the war, to be honest, thinking he had all the time in the world, after it had been won. Boy did he end up regretting such thoughts. He was then trapped in Maria's manipulations, and once he managed to extricate himself from those with the help of his Captain and his mate, he found himself attached to Alice just so he didn't fell lonely. Now however, now he wanted a true love. Perhaps he should try with the feisty woman standing in the hall with him.

Leah sigh in annoyance. "Well, I don't know about you, but I refuse to stand out in the hall like some sort of creeper, while my room is right there. I'm sure Hulk in there would have something to say about it, if he found us here."

Jasper gave a chuckle. "He would make a comment about how we were trying to listen in and take notes for future use."

"Of course he would," Leah mumbled.

"How about we take a tour of our rooms, and then see if they have a garden to enjoy. We could take a turn about the grounds and get to know one another properly, without the issue of species between us," Jasper offered.

Leah gave a light blush, but still raised an eyebrow at his manners. "When exactly were you born with manners like that? No one either speaks like that anymore."

Jasper gave a deep belly laugh this time.

"Such a shame too. Not only about the lack of manners, but also the form of speech. To answer your question however, I was born in 1844 in Houston. "

"Damn," Leah breathed. "You look fine for a century and a half."

"Thank ya, kindly, Miss," he said with a mock hat tilt in her direction. "You look mighty fine yourself, if I may be so bold."

"You may, Mr. Cullen."

"Whitlock, Miss. Leah. My name is Jasper Whitlock," he corrected her.

"Jasper Whitlock. Leah Clearwater," she said, holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no, Miss. Clearwater. The pleasure, is all mine," Jasper said, as he gallantly took her hand, bowed over it, and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. He smirked when he saw her blush. Oh, yes. He still had his charms. And he looked forward to using every one on Miss. Clearwater.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Carlisle, Esme, and Edward**_

Carlisle and Esme arrived in a dark hole. The only reason they were able to see anything, was due to their vampiric sight. Only they now wished that they didn't even have that. The hole they were placed in was rather unremarkable. It was dark, damp, and musty. No, what made them wish they weren't able to see was the sight of some poor vampire shredded and ripped to pieces. The smell of venom thick in the air. A very familiar smell.

"Edward!" Esme cried, running over to her injured son. Carlisle followed and knelt next to what was left of Edward's head to assess the damage. The carnage was horrific. The only thing that didn't seem to be touched were the ears.

 _Odd_ Carlisle thougt _Why leave his ears intact._

Edward wanted to answer his sire, but it was hard to do with his throat in the condition it was. The second man to enter the room, a man who introduced himself only as Bella's real father, took the pains to carve out his vocal chords after Edward kept insulting Bella.

Carlisle shook his head and looked at his wife.

"He will not heal all that well without blood, and with this amount of damage, not even animal blood will help him," Carlisle told her. Edward knew just who's blood he wanted, but also knew that it was a futile dream.

"You are correct, vampire," said a soft female voice. Carlisle and Esme turned to see a woman who looked remarkably like Bella standing before them, holding a candle. It's soft glow only enhancing the otherworldly beauty about her.

"What have you done to him? Why would you do this to him?" Esme cried in desperation, holding Edward's head in her lap.

"We've only done to him what he did to my daughter. His outer appearance matches her emotional turmoil when he left her heartbroken on the forest floor behind her home," the woman said coldly.

"How could you be so barbaric," Carlisle demanded of her.

"I am Fae, vampire. We invented barbarism."

"And what name do you go by. By what authority do you have to kidnap a boy trying to claim his mate?"

The woman hissed at Carlisle's nerve. "My name is Titania. High Queen of the Faerie Realm. I am the authority here. Mate indeed. Suppose the whelp never got around to voicing his thoughts as he listened in on others."

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle demanded. Just what had Edward done to anger the Queen of the Fae.

"Isabella. He wasn't going to her home to claim her as a mate. He was going to claim her blood. He was going to drain her," Titania told him, her voice never waivering from it's cold tone.

"You lie," Esme cried. "You lie. Edward loves Bella."

"I do not. And he does not. I gain nothing from being dishonest. Believe what you will," Titania waived her hands and blood bags appeared on the floor at Carlisle's feet.

"Drink. You have a maze to run later, and it wouldn't do for you not to be in top form."

"We don't drink human blood," Carlisle told the Queen.

"Then that is your prerogative," she said as she faded from their view, taking the candle's light with her.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **Aaaaand back with Jareth and Isabella**_

Isabella woke slowly, every bit of her deliciously sore from the continuous activity she and Jareth had been engaged in. She was lying on her side, her back to Jareth's front. His arm resting on her waist with his hand protectively covering her lower stomach. She placed her hand over his, marveling at the fact that she was now pregnant. She was going to be a mom!

A grin split her face as she closed her eyes, savoring her thoughts and emotions. It was then, in the quiet of the room, with nothing more than Jareth's soft breathing at her back, that she heard it. A soft but fast fluttering. A happy sigh left Isabella, and she turned so she could face her husband and burrowed into his side. Jareth's arms came up to wrap around Isabella, and he let out a deep contented sigh of his own as he stirred from his sleep.

"Good morning, little light," he said softly. Isabella tilted her head to look up at Jareth.

"Good morning, My Lord. Would you have us up so soon? Or can we lay in a little longer?"

"My dearest love, we will have to make an appearance soon, but we have a little time yet," he tells her, as his hand wanders to her ass and pulls her to straddle him once again. Isabella moved so his cock slid into her. Isabella gave a small whimper, as the feeling of pure need races through her veins. She begins to gyrate her hips, and Jareth's hands move to her hips, guiding her in her movements.

"Then we'll have to make use of the time given to us, won't we," she breathes, as she steadies herself on his chest. Her nails raking his chest in her passion.

"Oh, Isabella. My little light. How you torment me so," Jareth moaned. Isabella gave another whimper as her movements became erratic and needy.

"I don't- Oh- I don't mean to torture you. Oh yes, Ja-Jareth. I only mean to make you feel good. Oh- so good." Jareth placed his feet firmly on the bed and pushed up into her as be brought her down onto him. They both cried out at the pure rapture. Isabella leaned down and captured Jareth's lips with her own. Moaning as the fire in her built and built until finally, it consumed her.

Jareth cried out as Isabella's cunt gripped him. He continued to thrust into her, deep and hard, before his climax ripped through him, and he shot his seed straight into her. Isabella sighed and sagged onto Jareth's chest, where he gathered her tightly.

"Sleep, my love. Sleep. You and our little one need the rest."


	16. Breaking the News

_**Still with Jareth and Isabella**_

Jareth and Isabella stayed a while longer in their rooms, but knew that they had things to attend to now that their goal had been achieved. They needed to tell Titania and Oberon about their impending grandchild, Isabella needed to see to her new guests, and Jareth had vampires to play with and punish.

"Come, my light. We have things to do today, and the sooner they are done, the sooner I will again have you to myself," Jareth told her finally, after a tender kiss to her belly. Isabella got up and stood in front of Jareth, running her hands through his incredibly wild hair. Oh how she loved him. She had to let him know in word and deed. She leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss.

"I love you," she says to him. Jareth looks at her softly. Love shining in his eyes as he lifts his hands to hold her face and continued their kiss.

"And I you, little light. You have given me more than I have dreamed in a very long time," he tells her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

After a few more moments, basking in the other's love, they pulled away and set about getting ready. Isabella found she sorely missed his sex tangled locks, but had to admit that he looked amazing with his hair neat, well, neater than sex hair, tight black trousers hugging every bit of his legs, shining black boots, and a burgundy poet's shirt under a black vest. Soft leather gloves completed his look, and Isabella's mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to get him back into their bed.

Jareth smirked at the hunger he saw in her eyes. Isabella's eyes narrowed, figuring out that he had dressed this way purposefully to arouse her. She then gave him her own predatory grin at his challenging gaze. She walked into the en suit bathroom for but a moment before emerging in a spaghetti strap, a line dress, with a knee length hem in a matching shade of burgundy to his shirt. Sexy, with a touch of innocence. And any sight of innocence, to Jareth, begged to be spoiled.

He came up to her and pulled her into his arms, one arm going around her waist, while the other traveled up her leg under the dress to caress her surprisingly bare ass. No undergarments. He smirked at her boldness.

"Why, little light. You haven't anything on under your dress," he purred.

Isabella merely giggled and forced herself to pull out of his embrace, running out of their rooms, barefoot and her hair free, with him on her heels. They ran through the castle for a good quarter of an hour, Isabella hiding behind statues and suits of armor as he passed, then double back only for the hunt to begin again, that is, until Isabella ran full tilt into a hard warm chest. She would have fallen back onto her rear end if sturdy hands didn't quickly grab her upper arms to keep her stead. She looked up at who she had run into and immediately took a step back out of his reach, her eyes turning blank in an instant.

"Bella," the bigger of the two males said with no small amount of pain in his voice. Isabella wanted nothing more than to jump into the arms of the man she had once, and still, considered an elder brother.

"Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie." she listed off, still not betraying any emotion. "How and why are you here?"

Isabella felt the arms of her husband wind around her waist from behind as he put his head on her shoulder, after he places a soft calming kiss on the bare skin there.

"I have brought them here, little light. You know that the shifters asked for them to be taken. I had to take them," he tells her. Isabella took in a deep breath to calm the storm of emotions she was feeling.

"Yes, I know that. I, I however, expected them to be sequestered in the same oubliette you stuck my loving ex in."

"Hmm. I did stick the two parental figures in there with him. These four, though, did not belong immortal, and as such, their souls begged for release. I gave them a choice, and they took the one that afforded them mortality once again."

Isabella was shocked as she once again looked over Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. They no longer had the pallor of death. No longer carried buttery topaz eyes. They most certainly didn't have the tendency to stand statue still anymore, fidgeting as they bore with Isabella's examination. She saw Leah standing just behind Jasper and wondered at her being here. Then remembered about some of the people in the Quileute tribe had a habit of turning into giant wolves. Leah must have been one. Then what Jareth said caught up to her.

"Wait. If these three are here, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward are in the oubliette, then were is Alice?" she asked Jareth, finally turning in his arms to look at him. He looked at her and gave a cruel smile.

"Little light, other than the bronze haired vampire, she was the one who hurt you the most. You did not expect me to let that go unpunished, did you?"

Isabella gave her own cruel smile. "Where did you put her, Jareth?"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Alice**_

Alice Cullen was not having a good day, to say the very least. No. She was having the worst day in her entire existence and that included the day she was turned into a vampire.

Currently, Alice was neck deep in the smelliest, stickiest, most disgusting bog she could have ever thought up. Literally. It was like those pictures where someone was at the beach and they were buried so only their heads were above the sand. She tried to claw her way out, but that's where the bog's sticky description came into play. It was like she was stuck on extra sticky chewing gum, like in one of those cartoons Emmett was so fond of watching. Alice tried one more time to claw her way out of the bog, and only succeeding in ruining her two hundred dollar manicure. Getting the disgusting wet mud beneath her nails. Her manicurist was going to have a hard time getting that crap out.

Suddenly, Alice saw movement and looked up to see a man in a rich blue tunic, brown trousers, leather boots, and with a sword on his hip walk along a bank nearby.

"Help! Please, I seem to be stuck," she called in desperation. With her heightened sense of smell, the bog was unbearable. The man stopped and considered her predicament.

"Now why would I help you?" he asked her.

"Please. I give you whatever you want. Money. Land. Anything," she begged.

"That is a dangerous offer to make, girl," he said with a very disconcerting smirk.

"Get me out of here, you fucking nobody," she screamed at him, the smell overwhelming her sense of reason. The man scowled at her before he snapped his fingers, and she was standing in front of him.

"A nobody, am I?" he asked dangerously, advancing on her. Alice went to crouch defensively, only to find she couldn't move a single muscle.

"You really ought to watch how you speak and who whom you speak, vampire. Here in the Underground, what's said is said, and what's done is done. You said, you would give me what I wanted if I got you out of the bog. You never asked who I was before you spoke thusly. You never asked what I wanted in return. You never specified how long you wanted to be out of the bog," the man growled. If the muscles around her eyes were able to move, Alice's eye would have betrayed her freight.

"I shall tell you now. My name is Oberon. High King of the Fae. What I want is retribution for the way you treated my daughter. Since I know exactly who you are, vampire, I think being suspended in the Bog of Eternal Stench is a fitting punishment for you, little diva. My son-in-law is rather creative. However, I do believe he suspended you the wrong way. Let me rectify that mistake."

With another snap of his fingers, Alice was back in the bog, only this time, head first. Only her feet were showing above ground, even though because they were covered in muck from the bog, they looked like nothing more than two identical tree branches sticking up out of the bog. Oberon's cruel smirk grew into a full blown smile of accomplishment as he dusted off some non existent dust off of his tunic before he disappeared in a shower of faerie dust.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Isabella, Jareth, and Co.**_

Isabella couldn't contain her laugh.

"You suspended her in the Bog of Eternal Stench!" she exclaimed between loud cackles as she clutched her midsection and doubled over in laughter. It really was the perfect punishment for someone like Alice. She adored her husband's cruel nature.

Jareth looked on his laughing wife fondly. He knew she had a cruel streak in her, but he honestly thought that some part of her would demand that he let her go. He would have, of course, for he could never deny his little light anything. He would have let the little vampire go and contrived another punishment for her that wouldn't satisfy his own sadistic streak in the least, because he loved his wife too much, but he was exceedingly happy to see that she agreed with this punishment.

"I'm glad it was met with your approval, little dove. Now, we have tarried long enough, I'm afraid, as much fun as it was chasing you through our home. You have to talk with these four about their duties, which they will fill you in later on, I have to oversee the punishment of the rest of the coven, and we have to tell you parent's about the little one," Jareth says. Both he and Isabella hear gasps from the four in front of them.

"Little one?" Rosalie asked, with a bright look in her eye. Isabella turned and smiled at Rosalie as she placed a hand on her lower stomach. Jareth, whose arms never left their place around Isabella's waist, linked one of his hands with hers.

"Two weeks ago, I made mention to Jareth that I wanted to be a mother," Isabella told them softly.

"I promptly took her to our rooms, after warning her and her parents that I wasn't letting her out of our rooms until this goal was met. Last night saw Isabella pregnant with my heir," Jareth announced proudly.

Jasper, Emmett, and Leah were happy for the couple, but Rosalie was ecstatic. Emmett, was unsurprisingly confused.

"How could you tell she conceived last night?" he asked. Rosalie and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"Dude, you now live in the faerie realm. Magic," Jasper enlightened him. Emmett gained a look of understanding, then looked sheepish.

"Right, er, congratulations, Bella," he said bashfully.

"Thanks, Emmett. But now we need to tell my parents," she replied. Jareth conjured a crystal ball and threw it up in the air, where it disappeared.

"They will meet us in the dining room, little light. Shall we go break our fast, and start our business for the day?" he asked his wife.

Isabella nodded, then addressed the other four. "You might as well come as well. You're human now, and I assume you are hungry."

"Yes! I didn't want to seem rude and ask, but I feel like I haven't eaten anything since 1935," Emmett piped up. Rosalie gave him a sound swat over the back of his head.

"Ow, babe. C'mon. I was only being honest."

Isabella giggled at their antics.

"That's because you haven't, Emmett. And I must say that food has gotten so much better than the mid 30's," she told the big guy.

All six of them made their way to the dining room, where the table was laden with everything from light yogurt and fruit, to pancakes and waffles. There, they also found Titania and Oberon waiting. Titania immediately rounded the table and took her daughter into a firm embrace.

"Congratulations, my daughter. I couldn't be more happy for you," she whispered into Isabella's ear as she hugged her.

"How do you know?" Isabella asked.

"My dear, if there is one thing I know about Jareth, it's that when he makes a promise or sets his mind to a specific goal, he will see it done," Titania said with a smile. Oberon gave Jareth a hard, manly pat on the back that was equal parts congratulatory and warning to make his daughter and grandchild as happy as possible, before going to hug his Isabella as well.

"Congratulations on your child, little one," he said. And if Isabella noticed how thick his voice was or the glassy sheen to his eyes, she didn't mention it. Instead she gave them a wide smile.

"Oh, I am so excited," Titania gushed.

"I didn't expect you to be so restrained," Isabella said bemusedly. "People have children all the time. Why are you so excited about this one, other than it is your own grandchild?"

"My dear, we Fae only live so long as we are believed in. The number of people in the mortal realm who believe is going down with every passing decade. The only reason we don't die out completely and are still as strong as we are is because of the faith and belief of children. There is nothing more pure than that. But our strength has still waned since the Middle Ages. The re introduction of paganism into religion has seen our believers increase marginally, but nothing like it was before the time of science and christianity," Oberon explains.

"It is easier for people, and children, to already believe in those Fae that have been alive and around for centuries, than for them to believe in a Fae that they never met. For example, you knew who Titania, Oberon, and I were because you've read of us, did you not," Jareth asked. Isabella nodded. "But you had no idea that Titania has a younger brother, or that you have three cousins from him, because they are not in mortal lore."

Isabella looked at her mother in surprise. She had even more family? The thought that more people didn't believe in the supernatural, more specifically the Fae, was saddening to Isabella.

"The one area that was most impacted by lack of belief was the Fae's ability to conceive children of their own. Not to say that it was impossible, because it is possible if both parties want it, which is how you and Jareth were able to conceive. Magic will allow anything within the realm of possibitlity if one wishes for something hard enough, but it took you two weeks to accomplish this. It took your mother a month and a half to fall pregnant with you, where at one time, all it took was a wish, and the two parents to have relations," Oberon finished.

Isabella's countenance was still sad, when Jareth walked up to her and took her face in his hands.

"Do not be sad about this, little light. Even though belief in us has fallen, we will still be around for a long time. The belief of even a single child is extremely powerful, and there are a lot of children in the mortal world. And now, we are adding two to the Fae realm as well," Jareth says, then kisses her sweetly on her plump little lips.

"Not to mention, Bella, when Rosie and I have children, and I dare say, whenever Jasper has his or Leah has children, they will know all about the Fae realm and take many stories back to the mortal realm with them. There will be more believers before you know it, and the Underground will be even more powerful," Emmett said to cheer her up as they all sat down to eat. It worked and Isabella gave Emmett a smile.

They all enjoyed a sumptuous breakfast. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper trying a bit of everything on the table and eating themselves sick. To no one's surprise both Jasper and Emmett had liked anything that involved meat, i.e. bacon. Rosalie particularly enjoyed crepes. While her family had money to get by during the Great Depression, crepes were a delicacy she wasn't able to indulge in and she found that she really liked how light but sweet they were. Leah, too, had to laugh at the ex vampire's expenses when she saw that they had eaten themselves to the point of vomiting.

"Well, now that breakfast is done, little light, I am afraid I have some vampires to deal with. You and your new entourage are more than welcome to watch. I dare say you know how to conjure your own crystals by now," Jareth asked Isabella. She nodded.

"Ah, yes, Jareth about that," Jareth turned to Oberon when he heard him speak. "Take care when you fish the little vampire out of the bog," said the Fae King.

"Why would you say this, Your Majesty?" Jareth asked him.

"I'm afraid I paid a visit to the little pixie, and since she was rude, I may have reversed her circumstances."

Everyone took a moment to think on what Oberon had said before both Jareth and Isabella began laughing.

"You placed her in the bog head first?!" Isabella asked in excitement. "Oh that is just too good!"

"Indeed," was all Oberon said. A smile lighting his face at his daughter's mirth.

"I will make sure to be far enough away not to be sprayed by flying mud then," Jareth said. With a last lingering kiss to his wife's sweet lips, a rub of his hand over her still flat stomach, and a nod to the other's, he was gone. Titania then immediately jumped in to planning for the babies.

"Oh, Isabella, we have so much to do before the little one arrives," she said, almost jumping in her seat.

"I think we have a good bit of time. Pregnancies tend to last nine months afterall," Isabella replied. Her mother reminded her of a hyper puppy.

"Oh, Isabella, did we never tell you? Pregnancies for the Fae are different than for mortals. Not as accelerated as damphir pregnancies, but still much shorter than a human one," Titania told Isabella.

"How short are we talking?" Isabella asked her mother in shock.

"About four and a half to five months, dear one," she said. Isabella only had one thought going through her mind at that point.

Oh, crap.

 _ **A/N: Ok, so I know I mentioned it in the comments, but when I wrote chapter 15, I completely forgot about Alice. It was like she didn't even exist in the original story at all, and I started to freak out, thinking I was going to have to delete the chapter and rewrite it, putting her in the oubliette with Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Then I thought about placing her in the bog, and got really excited about writing it. Seriously, the Bog of Eternal Stench is the perfect place to put someone like Alice! The Labyrinth has the best settings for torture, honestly! Anyway, thanks for reading guys. Much love. ~Angel**_


	17. Just Desserts

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. Been working a lot of overtime at work. People need to stop ordering windows! On second thought...don't stop! I need the job! lol Anyway, at least I got one chapter up this week. And it turns out, I did write one last lemon. lol That's right folks, the end is nigh! So, enjoy the story while you can. Peace, love, and pop rocks ~Angel**_

 _ **P.s. LEMON ALERT!**_

 _ **With Jareth**_

Jareth was not a happy Goblin King. His unhappiness shown from the way he carried himself, back straight and stiff, to his magic, just barely constrained, yet slipping out enough to cause the wind to whip his wild hair around his shoulders. Jareth was standing on the hill he drops runners for the Labyrinth. The same hill he had placed Sarah before her run. He let out a sigh of anger. Really, did they have to keep him waiting? These vampires had no sense of punctuality. Completely ignoring the fact that he was the one that had to bring them there. The parents and the red head still being in the oubliette and the little pixie diva still suspended head first in the Bog of Stench.

Snapping his fingers, he summons the four remaining vampiric Cullen's. He had originally planned for the Cullen's to run his labyrinth. However, now that Isabella was with child, or children rather, he didn't want to run the risk of them getting to the castle and finding her, or any of their old coven members now that he thought on it. He would've hated to have expended all of that energy and magic turning them human only to become food. No, he had much more creative punishments for these four. Thought up in part by Titania and Oberon so they could feel their own satisfaction at their punishments as well.

As soon as the mother figure in the coven saw the smaller female, she rushed to hug her, only to stop short and wrinkle and cover her nose at the smell rolling off the smallest vampires.

"Alice, where have you been? Why do you smell so horrible?" she asked.

"They stuck me in a bog. At first they put me in there as if I was buried up to my neck in sand. Then some asshole named Oberon came along and turned me so I was head first!" Alice shrieked.

"I would ask you to kindly not speak of my father-in-law in such a manner. He only did what he felt was necessary for you to remember who held the power, and that you should watch your tongue when speaking to those that wield it," Jareth snapped, losing his patience. All four turn their attention to him and he noticed that the one that had attempted to court Isabella was now sporting ruby red eyes.

"Now, what you should be asking yourselves is, 'why are you here'? Why would I, who should be locked in his rooms, feasting on his new bride, and catering to her every whim as her only sole focus is bringing my children into this world healthy, be here on this hillside with four of those who viciously toyed with her emotions?"

The two leaders of the coven had their heads down in a show of shame, whether it was genuine or not remained to be seen. The small female and the red head crouched and hissed at him. Jareth merely snapped his fingers, and they were frozen in their positions. The two leaders tried to rouse them to no avail.

"Don't bother. They won't be released until I release them. Let's get this over with. I want to see my wife. You, small one, your punishment was thought up by myself, and agreed upon by my wife and her parents. You will remain a vampire. However, I will take your memories of your family and any you would deem an ally. You will still have the stench of the Bog about you. That will never wash off. You will never be able to be around society, vampiric or otherwise, with any form of welcome." And with snap of his fingers, she was gone, back to the mortal plane. Carlisle and Esme gave a shout in protest and dispair, but she was already gone.

"You, Edward. Your fate was determined by myself and my wife's parent's only. Isabella may hold no romantic love for you any longer, but her heart is still softer than your average Fae. She still has mortal hang ups, but no matter. You, vampire, are sentenced to death," Jareth said, again snapping his fingers. Edward burst into flame. Again the leaders of the coven gave a cry of despair. The female, burying her head into her husband's shoulder.

Jareth then turned to them to render judgement. "As for you two. You will live, no worries on that account, though you may wish otherwise once I'm through with you. You, Mrs. Cullen, adore being a mother. Titania, herself, came up with your punishment. After hearing a little of your history that the not so dearly departed Edward passed to Isabella, a question of ours was answered. You see, you were touched at one point by magic. It was magic that kept you alive after your attempted suicide, so you could find your mate in Carlisle, and have a second chance at being a mother. A second chance you were putting to good use until you left a child behind," Jareth said harshly to Esme, whose head no refused to raise.

"No self respecting mother would leave one she considered her own behind and magic gives no third chances, Mrs. Cullen. Mother Magic has once again marked you, only this time, you will never again know the blessing of being a mother. No child would ever trust you as such again."

At this, Esme collapsed in on herself, falling to her knees and dry sobbing, as she could no longer produce tears. Carlisle knelt beside her, and rubbed her back imparting what comfort he could.

"Fear not though, I am cruel, but not unduly so. I will take both your and your husbands memories of the family you once had so you won't feel the pain of their loss." At this, Esme's cries intensified. Horrified that she wouldn't even have the good memories to reflect on.

"And finally, we've come to you, Dr. Cullen. You take pride in your compassion and perceived humanity," Jareth began. Carlisle stiffened in dread.

"You will be starting at the beginning, as it were. Experiencing again, what it's like to be a newborn. I am giving you the chance to regain your vaunted humanity. This punishment was put forth by Oberon himself. However, just like your wife, you will never be trusted as a leader again. Magic may have marked her itself, but I mark you. Should you join another coven, your opinion will not even be asked for. That is all." And before Carlisle or Esme could protest, Jareth snapped his fingers for the final time, and the two remaining vampires vanished to live their punishments.

Jareth gave a smile and rubbed his hands together, business finally all concluded on his end and he can now return to his wife and family. He couldn't wait to bed his delectable little wife once again.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **With Isabella and the others**_

"Four or five months?!" Isabella exclaimed, flabbergasted. "I'm not going to end up looking like an emaciated skeleton or something right? It's just a little accelerated."

The others could clearly hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Don't worry dear. You would if you were birthing a damphir, what with them needing the nutrients provided in blood and then taking it from their mother. Mortal women aren't made for such a pregnancy and almost never know how to cope and provide for the growing child within them. A Fae pregnancy with a female mortal progresses in nine months, but you and Jareth are both of the same species. No impediments exist. I promise you."

This did a lot to calm Isabella's nerves, and the other's smile at seeing the young Fae relax.

"Whew. Well, then, you can continue being excited then. Sorry for my freak out. But I would really like to see how Jareth is doing with the remainder of the Cullen's. Do you guys want to watch with me?" she asked everyone. They all nodded, and Isabella conjured a crystal big enough to watch events unfold.

She gave a vindictive smile at Alice's punishment, and hold back an outright cheer at Edward's. The ass hat deserved it, with everything that he put her through, and the plans he was silently making to kill her. She felt a little sad about Esme's, but who was she to argue with the Mother of Magic herself. Jareth was right. You should never, under any circumstance, abandon a child of heart or blood. Shit, you shouldn't abandon children, period. Whether or not they are relation is of no consequence. Carlisle's was perfect. Isabella always figured that his ability to subsist completely on animal blood was a gift, and forcing others to do the same was unrealistic. The fact that Rosalie and Esme had never tasted human blood was immaterial. They were still young. All of the others had tasted the forbidden fruit, and it was only a matter of time.

Once punishments were doled out, Isabella popped the crystal, moments before her husband again was by her side.

"Come, my light. I wish to ravish you some more," Jareth smirked. Isabella shook her head.

"I hate to disappoint, My Lord, but I am not yet finished. I still need to go over duties with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Leah," she told him with a small pout. She stuck her lower lip out like a small child who didn't get what they wanted. Jareth's smirk never faltered as he sat in his seat next to Isabella and pulled her to him and onto his lap crossways, kissing and nibbling at her bottom lip.

"I shall wait, little dove. Continue with your conversation. I am merely glad to get the threat out of my kingdom."

Isabella turned in Jareth's lap, with her back to his chest, and addressed three of those she used to consider family, and the native female. She knew of Leah, of course, but had little occasion to get to know her after she stopped visiting Forks when she was in her early teens. And then when she moved back, she had been swept away by Cullen and his family.

"Right then. What purpose did Jareth assign you four to?" she asked.

Again, Jasper took the lead. "Emmett and I are to become your guards. To protect you, although from the looks of things, this seems to only be a position of show rather than a true job," he mused.

"Don't sell yourself short, young one," Jareth said to Jasper. "You are a warrior. Your skin was the road map your life left behind and I could see it clear as day. You may be a human in a Fae realm, and physically be weaker than us, but you have a mind for strategy, and that is a very rare commodity. You also once told Isabella she was worth it. Words that stuck with her and gave her the strength she needed during her heartbreak."

Jasper gave a hard swallow. He would never be able to thank the Goblin King enough for giving him another shot at being human. With the return of his humanity, the scars he had accumulated during his time with Maria had disappeared. He truly had a clean slate.

"And before you doubt yourself as well, young Emmett, you as well have a purpose as Isabella's guard. You were the only one in your family to outright refuse to leave Isabella. They had to literally tear you to pieces to get you to leave. I strongly disagree with the fact you stayed away, even after you were reassembled, but that loyalty cannot be bought. You also have a gift to give laughter, even in times that are exceedingly tense, and emotions run high. That is something we need here in the Fae realm as well," Jareth told Emmett. Emmett gave a beaming smile and it was immediately echoed on every face.

"Leah and I are to be your confidants. I think that was Jareth's polite way of saying we were to be your ladies in waiting," Rosalie told her.

Jareth again spoke up. "It was. But both you and Leah are strong. You both as well had suffered heartbreak in a way not too dissimilar from Isabella's. I figured you three could start a bond on that, even if it is a horrible way to start a bond, and find friendly ground from there."

Isabella turned to Jareth. "I thought you wanted me to go over their duties with them," she said with a laugh in her voice.

"Now that I think on it, their jobs are rather self explanatory. I was merely giving my reasoning for the roles I gave them. Besides, the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can get back to our quite frequently interrupted honeymoon," Jareth replied as his hand surreptitiously found it's way beneath her dress and made it's way up her thigh, teasing in the close proximity of her center. Isabella was exceedingly glad at that moment that Jasper no longer had his empathic powers. She wasn't so sure he would hold back the teasing about how she suddenly became so aroused.

"Hmm. How long does a Fae honeymoon last? We'd been at it for weeks to conceive our child. Doesn't that count?" she asked. Jareth's hand moved higher. Oh, how she wanted him to touch her.

Jareth rested his head on her shoulder, cool as a cucumber. As if he wasn't driving her to the brink with need. And just at a touch!

"Not even close, little light. Your parent's I believe, were gone for a number of years, if I remember right."

"Yes, but with little one's on the way, you don't have years. I demand that I be present at their birth," Titania said in a no nonsense tone.

"Of course. But that doesn't mean we don't have until then to indulge ourselves," Jareth told her as his fingers finally found their way to where Isabella most wanted him. His fingers playing in the curls as his fingers brushed her clit every once in a while.

Isabella couldn't believe he was doing this in front of everyone, even her parent's! She had the fist her hands below the table, bite a small corner of her lip, and suppress a shudder, a blush, and moan of desire in order not to give herself away. There was no way she would dare attempt to speak, knowing that her words would come out in a breathy way that would give the game away.

"Not to mention I need Isabella's opinion on the nursery, and whatever clothes and toys she would like to get for the little one," Titania continued.

Isabella nodded but still didn't speak. "I will free her occasionally so she may convene with you all on the subject, however, for now, I do believe we shall retire for the evening. With the prospect of a little one on the way, I would like to have some time alone with my wife while we have the chance," Jareth told the others as he placed the hand that wasn't playing with Isabella's pussy on her lower abdomen and transported them into their rooms in a shower of faerie dust.

The four humans looked between themselves in slight shock. "Well that was slightly abrupt," Leah said.

Titania and Oberon both gave small chuckles at the departure of the newlyweds, well remembering their own honeymoon years.

"You'll see that a lot over the next few years. Expect to be called upon as babysitters quite often," Oberon said.

"Is this anything like when vampires find their mate?" Emmett asked, remembering when he and his Rosie were first together. Hell, they were still like that, only were able to control when and where they went at it better. Only, now with them being human, they had to stop for things like sleep and food.

"Some. We Fae are able to intersperse our intimate times with whatever needs to be done, but our focus is still on our bonded," Titania told them.

"Bonded? Is that anything like marriage?" Rosalie asked.

"It is the Fae realm's version of marriage, yes." Titania then went on to explain the bonding process to the four, saying that if they wanted to be married in the Underground, they merely had to say the words. The ceremony and witnesses were completely optional.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

 _ **Back with Jareth and Isabella**_

Isabella landed on her back on Jareth's luxurious bed, with Jareth above her, his fingers now buried completely in her tight little pussy. Isabella moaned and writhed, bucking her hips into his hand in a bid for release.

Jareth vanished their clothes with nothing more than a thought and took her right nipple into his mouth. Isabella gave a shout, her hips jerking as his thumb found and worked her swollen and sensitive button.

"Jareth," she moaned, and his cock only got harder at the way she said his name. Her voice low and sultry. "Jareth, please. I need you." Jareth didn't want it to end so soon though. Where would the fun be in that.

"Patience, little light," he whispered. But Isabella was having none of it. If he wouldn't take her right now, she would make him. With a gutteral groan, she flipped them over and kissed down his chest, coming to a stop at his rigid cock, standing at attention.

She took the base of him in her hand to hold him steady and gave a lick all the way from the base to the very tip, collecting the small drop of pre cum that had accumulated there. Jareth gave a deep moan of his own at the feeling of her hot little tongue tracing him. Her hand then began to pump him in long strokes as her other hand gently fondles his balls.

"You were teasing me in front of my parents, Jareth. That wasn't very nice," she whispered. "How then am I to punish my slave?" Her hand tightened ever so slightly to add to his pleasure as she rubbed his sensitive tip with her thumb. Jareth began moaning her name and Isabella felt a sense of empowerment, reducing this great Goblin King to incomprehensible words. The only thing that would top this amazing feeling for Jareth, would be if she took him into her mouth. Oh how he loved her mouth.

As if she had plucked the very thought from his head, Isabella leaned down and nearly swallowed him whole as she relaxed her throat and moaned at the taste of him. Predominately salty, with just a bit of sweetness. Just like Jareth. It took everything in him not to take her head in his hands and slam himself to the hilt into the heaven that was his wife's mouth. She gently but confidently began bobbing her head, giving him the most excruciating but blissful fellatio of his life. By the gods she was driving him to the brink!

Isabella could feel when Jareth was about to climax, and immediately stopped, his cock slurping out of her mouth as she sat up and removed her hands. He whimpered at the loss of contact then gave a low growl at her taunting whispered words in his ear.

"I need you, My Lord. Will you take me now?"

His growl deepened and he reversed their positions until he was again on top and slammed into her hot, tight little cunt, both giving a shout at feeling of completion.

"It's not a smart idea to tease me little light," he said lowly, attempting to keep his voice even as his hips piston in and out of her little body.

"Why no- not?" she gasped. "I got what I-, Oh fuck, there! Right there," she shouted as he found her sweet spot. Jareth hammered her g-spot until Isabella herself was on the brink and seeing stars. But turnabout was fair play. Jareth slowed and stopped. Isabella cried out in need.

"Jareth, please! Fuck, please. I need-."

"I know what you need little light," he said, his voice shaky with emotion and the effort of holding back his pleasure.

"But I thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine. Torture, isn't it. The sweetest sort of pain. The type of passion that would see a person leave scratches on the back of their lover. The kind of painful pleasure that would see a woman clinging like a constrictor to her paramour in an effort to get them to occupy the same space. This is what you drive me to, Isabella. This is how I fell every time I am found worthy to be in your presence."

Isabella moaned, but gazed into his eyes and saw nothing but pure, undiluted love.

"You are my idol, little light. My angel. My goddess, and I your humble supplicant," he whispered.

"Jareth," she said, taking his face in her hands, and giving him a tender kiss. Pouring all her love into the action.

"Let me worship you, my goddess. Let me show you how to make love, not just fuck." He begged as his hips once again began thrusting, this time in a slow even tempo. Isabella gave a gasp at the feelings he was giving her. Different than the hard passion of moments earlier. This was unhurried and completed her, but with no less passion than before.

Isabella moaned as her ankles crossed behind Jareth, pulling him into her deeper. He arms wrapped around his neck and down his back, her blunt but sharp little nails leaving gouges as the fought for purchase to ground her to something. She could feel her climax approaching. A coil tightening and tightening every time Jareth entered her.

Jareth could feel her walls fluttering around him and moved one hand to her breast, playing with her pert little nipple. His other hand found hers above her head. He moved his mouth to her ear, and taking the lobe in for a quick nibble, he then whispered to her.

"Cum for me, little light."

The coil snapped and Isabella's walled tightened around him in a vice grip.

"A- ah! Uhhhnnnn. Ja- JARETH!" she cried. Her nails leaving even more scratches on his back and her legs clinging to him in a bid to pull him closer.

"Oh. Little Ligh-, Is- Isabella!" And Jareth shot his seed into her. They rode out their orgasms, before Jareth collapsed to the side and gathered his wife into him.

"I love you, Jareth," she told him, cuddling into his side.

"And I love you, Isabella. My goddess."


	18. The End in the Beginning

The next few months flew by for the inhabitants of the Goblin Kingdom. Isabella and Jareth spent every waking moment together, and Jareth delighted in seeing Isabella swell with his child. He would take every opportunity to run his hand over her ever growing belly. Every chance to touch and taste his beloved little light, even when they were in the company of her parents or her new entourage.

In the final days of Isabella's pregnancy, Rosalie had found herself with child, and she was radiant in her excitement and joy as Emmett was smug and proud at his obvious display of manly virility that only begetting a child could achieve. Jasper and Leah, as well, were coming along nicely in their relationship. Jasper may not have retained his empathic abilities to their fullest, but he was still more in tune with the feelings of others. It was this ability that had him and Leah sit down and discuss their budding relationship mere days ago, when he felt she was ever so slightly distant with him and his advances. It was then she finally confided in him that in the moments between him turning human once more and her own change, she had imprinted on him.

Jasper smiled at her and said that this was a good thing. That it proved they were meant to be, but with them both being mortal once more, they had a chance to get to know one another naturally and without any pressure. Without either of them wondering what if.

So it was another bright and cheerful morning that found Isabella screaming bloody murder as she worked to bring her and Jareth's child into the world, with Titania, Leah, and Rosalie all there with her, offering encouragement.

"Okay, Bella," Rosalie said. "You're almost there, you just need one more push to get the shoulders clear, sweetheart." Isabella knew on some deep down level that Rose was just trying to encourage and help her, but right now, she felt more like kicking her new friend than listening to her. Instead, she gave one more long loud cry, as if she were going into battle, and finally felt the pressure release as her child slipped from her. She slumped in exhaustion against her mother, as she heard her brand new baby begin to scream and cry.

"It's a boy, Bella. You have a son," Leah told her.

"My boy?" Isabella said tiredly. Rosalie set a small, screaming, squirming bundle into Isabella's arms as Leah went to inform Jareth, Oberon, Emmett and Jasper. It took almost literally two heartbeats before Jareth was at her side.

"Isabella. My light," he said as he went straight to his wife and new child.

"Jareth. Meet your son," Isabella said with a slightly delirious air.

Jareth looked down at the bundle in his wife's arms, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Jarek, son of Jareth and Isabella," he breathed as he bent down and lightly kissed his soft pink forehead. He then turned to kiss his wife.

He had a wife, a son, and a family. He was happy. Oh yes, he was very happy.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 ** _With_ _Jacob (you didn't think I had forgotten the pack, had you?)_**

Jacob ran. He ran and ran trying to forget the love of his life cradled in the arms of another. It didn't matter that it wasn't the leech. It mattered that it wasn't him. So he ran. He blocked out the voices of his pack, and the glaringly one that was suddenly silent. The whole pack missed Leah. Her brother refused to phase, he felt her loss so keenly. But now, Now the pain still consumed him, but he could once again register the pain he was causing in his pack. It had been months. He didn't know how long exactly, but he knew that fall had passed and it was now the middle of winter.

Deciding he needed to find out what the date was, he made his way out of a small patch of trees in the middle of the night, forced open a newspaper stand, and took a paper before making his way back to the trees. He sat down beneath a tree, disregarding his nudity and looked at the paper. It was a small publication from somewhere in Minnesota. Called the Onion...Odd name for a paper. He saw that it was also nearing Christmas. Just a couple three days before. It was definitely time to make his way home then. But he also wanted a pair of shorts for the times he was near civilization. Least he could do was have clothes on, even if he looked like the wild man of Borneo. He managed to find a local salvation army donation bin and a pair of loose jeans within. Which he promptly turned into his usual cutoffs with a few strategic tugs and tears.

Wanting to take some time walking on two legs instead of four for a while, he started meandering through woods a fields in the direction of home, making good time during the night. Then, just before the sun rose. In the light of a new day, he found himself looking at the most odd sight he had ever seen. A young girl, maybe fifteen of sixteen years old, with wavy platinum blond hair, and upon closer look, mismatched eyes. And it was looking into those eyes, that he found himself tethered not to the Earth, but to her. This strange unearthly beauty that he had found in the woods.

"Uh- um- Miss? Are you lost?" he asked her, once he managed to regain the use of his vocal chords. She giggled at his flustered attempts to speak before she took pity on the poor boy in front of her. He was cute, in a rugged, unwashed wild man sort of way.

"My name is Io, daughter of Jareth and Isabella," she said kindly with a small curtsy. Jacob was taken aback by that news. After all, it had only been maybe seven months since he had seen either of those people. And yet here was a girl that claimed to be their daughter.

"How is that possible? I saw your mother a few months ago, and she and the Goblin King had just married." Io gave another giggle.

"Silly! That was years ago. Time moves different in the Fae kingdoms. Mum and Papa have been married forever. I'd say nearing twenty years now. My older brother Jarek was born not long after they got married, and he says that he pestered them to give him a playmate so long, they relented and had me. Mum says that he then threw the universe's biggest tantrum because I was born a girl and not a boy," Io said.

She fidgeted a bit when Jacob just gave her a bemused look. He thought Io was incredibly cute when she ran on and on like that.

Io had never been one for silences, and she tended to go off on long tangents when she either met someone new or was nervous. And she was both in front of this really cute boy. Her Uncle Emmett said that she practically hummed energy, and now it was showing, it seemed. She just didn't like silences, and tried to fill them with talking or activity.

"What's your name, then?" she asked the boy.

"My name?" Jacob asked. He had once again gotten lost as he gazed at her.

"Well, I can't exactly keep calling you boy. Auntie Leah says that it is rude not to introduce yourself. Princess Io, of the Goblin Kingdom, at your service," she said, once again giving a curtsy.

"Oh, Uh- Jacob Black. Shapeshifter of the Quileute Reservation of the Pacific Northwest, at yours," he replied with a small bow.

"Oooooohhhh! You are from the same pack Auntie Leah used to run with. You must tell me everything. I had hoped that I would come to the mortal realm near where she lived," she said with excitement.

Jacob smiled at her enthusiasm. "You didn't. We are in the upper midwest of the country. You need to go a fair bit more west to get there. I was just out for a run. It was pure luck I ran into you."

"Oh, well, tell me anyway, as we make our way there. Since we seem to have the time," Io demanded of Jacob.

"Princess, it would be my honor," he said before offering his arm. She took the gallant gesture and they both began walking once again. Jacob's heart hadn't felChapter 18t this light in a very long time, and he welcomed every second of it.

 _ **A/N: Yes, yes. I know. I had originally thought not to pair Jacob with Bella's daughter, but I thought that that part of the story did make a certain sort of sense, so I kept the plot. However, I will never agree to him imprinting on a baby! YECH! So I made her older. And obviously not some creepy vamp baby hybrid. And I gave her a WAY better name that Renesmee. Seriously, to me that was just lazy name grasping. If SM wanted a unique name, she should have stuck to old names that aren't really used anymore like she had with other characters. She did well with names like Carlisle or Eleazar or Alistair. WHAT WENT WRONG?! Anywho. This is the end. I know it is a bit abrupt, but my muse has left me. She likes doing that...and I hate her for it. but, I finished this at least. Maybe I will gain inspiration later down the line and change it or add in outtakes or something...who knows. Thank you all so much for your support! I hoped you liked it. And if you didn't...well tough cookies. It's done and over with. I am sorry it took so long for me to get the last chapter up though. I got lost in a Legolas/Gimli fanfic that was amazing. It's called Sansukh by Determamfidd. She started it here on but has an updated version on AO3 if y'all wanna read it. Which I highly recommend. Much love ~Angel**_


End file.
